My Life With The Akatsuki
by XxMoon-SamaxX
Summary: Ok, some friends come over for a sleep over. Sound simple? Well... what would u say if you heard a crash from the kitchen, went to check it out, and found the Akatsuki holding your sister hostage! Rated for hidans mouth and incase if my mind wonders...
1. Welcome to my world!

I bit on the end of my pencil well writing my math test. I sucked at math, especially measuring.

Just as I started to kill my paper, the bell rung. _Thank GOD for the bell! _I thought as I walked down to my locker.

"Hey Erin!" Said my best friend walking towards me. My real name wasn't Erin, it really actually was Erianna, but everyone calls me Erin since it's short and easy to remember.

"Hey Anna." I said looking at her new top that said, "Hwave you seen mwy cwookie...." I giggled and looked up to her.

"Got the tape you asked me for!" She said as an evil grin spread onto her face. Soon enough I had one and we both started doing an evil laugh.

Our teacher in chemistry hated us, and we hated her. She always saw me and Anna talking to each other and would tell me to go back to my seat. Then I would just back talk her like I always do and I would probably say, "What do you mean? This is my spot." And she would go and check her seating plan and find out I was right.

Yesterday she moved me and Anna away from each other and changed her seating plan to make sure if she caught us, she put a movie camera facing her desk so we would get caught if we tried to change it. Being as smart as me and Anna was, we made our own copy at home and photoshoped it, so it looked like we were sitting down talking like we usually do.

* * *

At the end of our day I went home to find my sister playing my 'NARUTO NINJA COUNCL 3' for DS........ In. My. ROOM! I quickly stormed into my room picking her up, throwing her to the couch in her room.

"Owwww.... H-hi E-erin!" She said nervously. She knew about my rules, and that NOBODY goes into my room without my permission.

I went over to her and pet her on the head. Her name was Emma. She was also 12. She had blond hair past her shoulders, and green eyes. She was short for her age, but not much, and she was thin. She also was my annoying sister, who was the only one with guts to talk back to me.

I have green eyes too, but with a hint of blue and gold. I have brown hair with blond and black highlights, and my hair was about half-way down my back. I was tall, and I am also 16 years old, and also thin. Me and my sister were huge.... I mean HUGE, Naruto fans. Our favorite thing about it was the Akatsuki. I was a major Itachi fangirl. Also my friend Anna was a Naruto fan, and also loves the Akatsuki, but she's a total Pein fangirl.

"Have you got Kisame and Itachi yet?" I said taking a seat on the couch beside her. But she nodded her head in 'no'.

"Can you help me Erin" She pouted and gave me the puppy dog eyes. You see, I would probably say no, but she knows I can't resist her puppy dog eyes. So I sighed and started to play.

* * *

I looked up at the clock and everything went silent. " OH SHIT! ANNA'S GANNA KILL ME!!!"

I basically ran up to the phone and dialed Anna's number and looked over at the clock again.

8:12

Good, I had 3 minutes to spare. Me and Anna always hang out around this time and I was calling her cell to tell her to bring her little brother. She picked up

"Yello?"

"Anna have you left yet?"

"No why?"

"I was wondering if you could bring your little brother? Emma's kinda board and her and Jordan can hang out."

"Ya sure."

"kk Anna, see you here."

Just as I was hanging I heard, " Wait Erin!"

"Ya?"

"I'm also brining one of my friends too. She's an Naruto and Akatsuki fan too! You 2 could make friends!"

"Sure, why not? So see you here."

"kk bye!"

I hung up, and started making snacks. Anna always had this food craving thing ever since we met in kindergarten. And she starts chewing on my hair when she's hungry...... which I have know clue why she does that.

Suddenly I heard the door bell ring and on que, Anna walked in with Jordan and Her friend.

I quickly went to meet this other Akatsuki loving peoson.

"Hi I'm Erin! Whats your name?" I asked cheerfully and full of happiness, holding out my hand. She took it and shaked it lightly.

"My name is Mina." She said with a small smile.

* * *

After about 2 hours we went into the piano room and they asked me if I could play a couple songs since it was the weekend. I quickly agreed and opened the door to the huge piano room. We were kinda rich, because when my parents died they left me a lot of money... and a huge house. But me and Emma were going to get sent off to an orphanage, so I faked my age and now I am also Emma's guardian.

I sat down at the piano, and everyone sat down on some couches in the corner of the room and I started to play _Lithium _by _Evanescence._ And I sang along with it.

_Lithium_

_Don't want to lock me up inside_

_Lithium_

_Don't want to forget how it feels without _

_Lithium_

_I want to stay in love with my sorrow_

_Oh, but god, I want to let it go_

_Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone_

_Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show_

_Never wanted it to be so cold_

_Just didn't drink enough to say you love me_

_I can't hold onto me_

_Wonder whats wrong with me_

_Lithium_

_Don't want to lock me up inside_

_Lithium_

_Don't want to forget how it feels without_

_Lithium_

_I want to stay in love with my sorrow_

_Oh_

_Don't want to let it lay me down this time_

_Drown my will to fly _

_Here in the darkness I know myself_

_Can't break free until I let it go_

I was so into the music with my friends we did not here people enter the house with a crash and bang.

_Let me go_

_Darling, I forgive you after all_

_Anything is better than to be alone_

_And in the end I guess I had to fall_

_Always find my place among the ashes_

_I can't hold onto me_

_Wonder what's wrong with me_

_Lithium_

_Don't want to lock me up inside_

_Lithium_

_Don't want to forget how it feels without _

_Lithium_

_I want to stay in love with me_

_I'm gonna to let it go_

Everyone bust into claps, and I went to change. I asked Mina, Anna, and jordan to sleep over and they said they had nothing better to do.

Suddenly I heard a scream down stairs and a crash. I quickly got the knife I had in my pantry and went down stairs. And I was just shocked at what I saw.

The Akatsuki was holding my sister hostage! _Wait......... the Akatsuki? They arn't real? Are they? No! They are fictional characters! _I said to myself. I noticed that non of them knew I was there and I just hid myself behind the couch. I watched the person that held my sister hostage, and that person was Zetsu. Infact.......... Zetsu looked kind of hungy.

Zetsu licked his lips and started to open his mouth. As soon as he closed in on my sister, I flung the knife at his head, just missing just by less than an inch. But he had a cut across his face.

_Damn, they know I'm here, I was Anna, Mina, and Jordan were her-_ Just as I was thinking about my friends, almost on que....... again....... Came Jordan, Mina, and Anna.

They saw who it was and almost fainted on the floor, but then saw Emma, and me hidden behind the couch.

Just then Itachi appeared behind me and tried to knock me out but I just moved out of the was untime. I looked to see who it was and almost died when I saw the sharingan. They really were the true akatsuki.

Just then I saw Tobi running towards Me....... and then before I could move, he had me on the ground in a bone-crushing hug.


	2. Your Welcome to stay!

I was just shocked at what had happened. And turned over to look at my friends. Then I saw Anna's reaction.

"P..P...P.....P-PEIN!!!!!" And then I heard a fangirl scream come from her as she fainted to the floor. Mina just caught her on time before any brain damage could be done...... _Which wouldn't be a bother to me though..... _I thought of Anna with a clear brain....... And all I could think of was _It would be quiet...._

The just as I settled down...... I remembered.... Tobi

"Hi! I'm Tobi! Tobi is a good boy! What's pretty ladies name?" My eyebrow twitched as Tobi squeezed harder.

"My name is Erin and could. You. Get. OFF." And I flung Tobi off of me and I saw him hit the dinning room table. The rest of the Akatsuki looked at me. But I looked over at Zetsu and said, "And YOU! Let. Go. Of. My. SISTER!" And I quickly stormed over to him, yanking Emma out of his arms, and taking the knife out of the wall.

"Damn..... That was my snack..." I heard Zetsu say. And this time I stabed the knife into his leg making him yell in pain.

"THE BITCH! SHE STABED ME!" I smirked and then looked to Pein, who was now making a face of _'what the hell just happened' _and just looked at me.

"Not to bother but....... What are you doing here..... And why are you in my house?" I said scratching my head ignoring the shouting Zetsu and the cold stairs on me.

" I don't know for sure..... but we were sitting down in a meeting, explaining how we would take over the world...... and the this black hole appeared under us and thats how we got here." Pein said, also ignoring Zetsu.

"Well...... I guess you guys.... can stay here until you get back home...... and stuff...." I said as all I was thinking was _OMG! Please say yes! Oh how I could see the future with the Akatsuki in my house! And Itachi! Oh how I would love to live with him! Hearing his velvet voice as he talks... _

" Well, sure, since you so kindly offered..." Said Pein. _YES YES YESSS! _I thought as I walked over to wake up Anna. The only way to wake up that girl is with food. And with that, I was holding a plate of Pizza infront of her nose.

There shot up Anna. When she saw the food, she quickly grabed it from my hands, and started eating like an animal. Her favorite food was pizza, and she love my home made dip, so she ran to the fridge and grabed the dip and then came back in the room.

I quickly stood up and walked over to Tobi, who seemed to be holding his arm in pain. I the said, "Sorry Tobi. May I look at it?" I said reaching out for him to give me his arm, which he did as he saw how I helped Anna.

* * *

As soon as I finished, I showed everyone to there rooms. Tomorrow I knew I had to go shopping for males clothes, since I threw out all of my dad's old ones.

As I was walking to my room, I stopped by Emma's to see if she was alright. As I walked in, Mina, Jordan, and Anna looked at me as Emma was jumping on the bed saying, "THE AKATSUKI IS IN OUR HOUSE! THE AKATSUKI IS IN OUR HOUSE!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

I quickly pulled her off the bed and sat her down. And I quickly tucked her in, so I could talk to Mina and Anna in private. Jordan was also sleeping in Emma's room because he was her best friend.

"So, we need to go shopping tomorrow for the boys. They can't be seen in their Cloaks. People will look at them like they deserve to be in the loony bin." I said stepping out of Emma's room with Anna and Mina. They both knew I was right, so they both were going to help pitch in to get the male's clothes.

I then walked to my room and slowly crawled into bed. Anna and Mina shared one of the guest room's so I could get some nice and peaceful sleep. After about an hour of tossing and turning, I went downstairs Into mine and Emma's secret room.

It was completely covered in Naruto stuff. All from Cosplay outfits to plushis, to real weapons, to posters, to make-up, to anything you could basically think of.

I slowly walked to the Akasuki corner of the room and pulled out some purple nail polish, and silently did my nails. Then I grabbed all my Akasuki plushies and pulled the onto my bed upstairs and went to bed. And fell into a deep sleep

* * *

"_Mamma? Were are you?"_

"_Erin! Don't look!"_

_I turned to face a gun, next thing I knew it_

_BAM!_

* * *

"Nooooo!" I woke up covered in sweat. I silently moved my hand to cover my heart. I turned to the clock.

8:46 am

I sighed and went down to make breakfest. I knew I would have a house of angry, hungry people.

As I walked downstairs I bumped into Anna, who had a chocolate-bar shoved into her mouth, and a Pein stuffie in her arms.

"Morning!" She said brightly.

"Hey Anna! Are any of the Akatsuki members up?" I said yawning.

"Nope, but me and Mina are. Mina is in the living-room reading one of my 'NARUTO' Mangas" She said eating the last of her snack.

" kk, I'm ganna go make breakfest for everyone ok?"

"Ok, make sure you add bacon (Pig... jkjk lol)."

"kk." I said walking into the kitchen. I grabbed the eggs, pancake mix, bacon, and some mixed fruit and chocolate chips. And started cooking.

About 5 minutes into cooking, a bunch of hungry men came walking into the room.

"Something smells good......hn" Said Diedara as they all took a seat at the very large restarunt looking booth in the kitchen. Everyone else nodded. And I put a play of pancakes and fruit infront of everybody. Then I put a pile of plates on the table.

"Bacon and eggs will be done in a minute." I said. Everyone nodded and started to dig in.

* * *

About 15 minutes after breakfast, I went into the piano-room and started to play one of my favorite songs _Bring me to life _and this song was also from _Evanescence_

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

_Wake me up_

_(Wake me up inside)_

_I can't wake up_

_(Wake me up inside)_

_Save me_

_(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

_Wake me up_

_(Bid my blood to run)_

_I can't wake up_

_(Before I come undone)_

_Save me_

_(Save me from the nothing I've become)_

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

_Wake me up_

_(Wake me up inside)_

_I can't wake up_

_(Wake me up inside)_

_Save me_

_(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

_Wake me up_

_(Bid my blood to run)_

_I can't wake up_

_(Before I come undone)_

_Save me_

_(Save me from the nothing I've become)_

_I've been living a lie_

_There's nothing inside_

_Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love, darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead_

_All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without thought, without voice, without a soul_

_Don't let me die here_

_There must be something more_

_Bring me to life_

_Wake me up_

_(Wake me up inside)_

_I can't wake up_

_(Wake me up inside)_

_Save me_

_(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

_Wake me up_

_(Bid my blood to run)_

_I can't wake up_

_(Before I come undone)_

_Save me_

_(Save me from the nothing I've become)_

_I've been living a lie_

_There's nothing inside_

_Bring me to life_

By the end of the song, I turned around to see Tobi, Deidara, Hidan, and Kakazu watching me play.

"Play another song..... yeah" Deidara said, taking a seat on the couch with everone following.

I shrugged and played _Wind _by _Akeboshi_

_Cultivate your hunger, before you idealize_

_Motivate your Anger, to make them all realize_

_Climbing the mountain, never coming down_

_break into the contents, never falling down_

_My knee is still shaking like i was twelve_

_Sneakin' out the classroom, by the back door_

_A man railed at me twice, though_

_But i didn't care_

_Waiting is wasting, for people like me_

_Don't try to live so wise,_

_Don't cry 'cos your so right_

_Don't dry, with fakes or fears_

_'cos you will hate yourself in the end_

_Don't try to live so wise,_

_Don't cry 'cos your so right_

_Don't dry, with fakes or fears,_

_'cos you will hate yourself in the end_

_You say dreams are dreams_

_I ain't gonna play the fool anymore_

_You say 'cos i still got my soul_

_Take your time baby _

_The road needs slowin'down_

_Reach yourself, before you bloom_

_Fractions of fear make shadows of nothing_

_-shadow of nothing-_

_You Still are blind if you see winding road_

_'Cos there's always a straight way to the point you see_

_Don't try to live so wise_

_Don't cry, 'cos your so right_

_Don't dry, with fakes or fears_

_'Cos you will hate yourself in the end_

_Don't try to live so wise_

_Don't cry 'cos your so right_

_Don't dry with fakes or fears_

_'Cos you will hate yourself in the end_

_Don't try to live so wise_

_Don't cry 'cos your so right_

_Don't dry with fakes or fears_

_'Cos you will hate yourself in the end_

_'Cos you will hate yourself in the end_

_'Cos you will hate yourself in the end_

_'Cos you will hate yourself in the end_

Everyone was staring at the end of the song. Infact, Anna, Emma, Jordan, and Mina joined everyone around the middle of the song.

"Ok everyone, Today we are going shopping for clothes!" I said in a cheery mood. Everyone just staired.

"Why do we need to go Fucking shopping?" Hidan said.

"Because well you guys are living here, we need to get you guys some new clothes and out of those cloaks!" I said even cheeryer.

"Fine...... But make sure you don't spend too much!" Kakazu said counting his money. I cursed under my breath and gathered everyone telling them the same thing. Now we were out infront of the cars.

"Ok everyone pile in!" I said opening the door..... Everyone hesitated looking at the car. I looked at it...... Too small for everyone. I looked at Emma who had been noticing the same thing.

"Ill drive the other car!" Emma shouted holding another set of keys. I hesitated for a moment then smiled.

"Ok, but remember your under aged so don't get caught!" I said hoping into the car. Emma giggled and said, "Ok! Who wants to go with me, and who wants to go with Erin?"

"What happens if we go with Erin....?" Deidara said raising an eyebrow.

"You'll either drive off a Cliff, or hit a tree, or speed into a river!" Emma said with a smile.

Everyone was quiet.....

"And what if we go with you?" Sasori said with a blank expression on his face.

"Either drive into a stop sign, kill a couple of people, speed into another car...... or die a painful death in jail!" I said shouting from the driver's seat. Everyone was just silent for a couple of minutes, until Itachi was the first to answer.

"I'll go with Erin..." He said seating himself in the front seat. Deidara, Tobi, Hidan, Anna, and Kakazu followed.

"Emma, that means you get Mina, Jordan, Sasori, Pein, Zetsu, and Kisame!" I said, and she nodded her head. All I could think of though was _This is ganna be a long day..._


	3. The Car Ride

I started the car and put on my seat belt after showing everyone how to put on theirs, and slowly backed out of the driveway, soon followed by Emma.

"Everyone ready?" I said looking in the back and looking at Itachi. They all nodded but I could tell they were nervous. I left Pein in charge of the house till I was back.

About a minute after we started driving, I put on the raido. The song was _Bodies _by_ Drowning pool. _I could tell that Hidan liked this song because he was bobbing his head up and down to the music. I felt Tobi patting my arm and he said, "Can Erin-sempi open the roof of the car?" everyone looked at Tobi like he was crazy, but I nodded. Then I opened the roof to the car and everyone was breathless except Itachi, who was rolling his eyes.

I sighed at the end of the song and switched it to my fav station, an it was playing _I got feeling _by _black eyed peas. _As soon as I heard this song, I started singing to it.

_I gotta feeling... _

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good good night _

_I gotta feeling... _

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good good night _

_I gotta feeling... (Woohoo)_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good good night_

_I gotta feeling... (Woohoo)_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good good night _

_Tonight's the night _

_Let's live it up_

_I got my money_

_Let's spend it up_

_Go out and smash it_

_Like Oh My God_

_Jump off that sofa_

_Let's kick it OFF_

_I know that we'll have a ball_

_If we get down_

_And go out_

_And just lose it all_

_I feel stressed out_

_I won't let it go_

_Lets go way out spaced out_

_And loosing all control_

_Fill up my cup_

_Mazel tov_

_Look at her dancing_

_Just take it... OFF_

_Lets paint the town_

_We'll shut it down_

_Let's burn the roof_

_And then we'll do it again_

_Lets do it_

_Lets do it_

_Lets do it_

_Lets do it_

_And do it_

_And do it_

_Let's live it up_

_And do it_

_And do it_

_And do it_

_Do it, do it_

_Lets do it_

_Lets do it_

_Lets do it_

_Cause I gotta feeling... (WoooHooo)_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good good night_

_I gotta feeling... (WoooHooo)_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good good night_

_I gotta feeling_

_Tonight's the night (HEY! )_

_Let's live it up (lets live it up)_

_I got my money (I'm paid)_

_Lets spend it up (Lets spend it up)_

_Go out and smash it (Smash it)_

_Like Oh My God (Like Oh My God)_

_Jump off that sofa (Come On! )_

_Lets kick it OFF_

_Fill up my cup (Drank)_

_Mazel tov (La chaim) _

_Look at her dancing (Move it Move it)_

_Just take it... OFF_

_Lets paint the town (Paint the town)_

_We'll shut it down (Shut it down)_

_Lets burn the roof (Woooooo)_

_And then we'll do it again_

_Lets do it (x4)_

_And do it (2x)_

_Let's live it up_

_And do it (3x)_

_Do it, do it_

_Lets do it(3x)_

_Do it, do it, do it, do it_

_Here we come_

_Here we go_

_We gotta rock_

_Easy come_

_Easy go_

_Now we on top_

_Feel the shot_

_Body rock_

_Rock it don't stop_

_Round and round_

_Up and down_

_Around the clock_

_Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday_

_Friday, Saturday_

_Saturday to Sunday_

_Get, get, get, get, get with us_

_You know what we say (say)_

_Party everyday (x2)_

_I gotta feeling (WooHooo)_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good good night_

_I gotta feeling (WooHooo)_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good good night_

At the end of the song I was standing one me seat, I had it on that driving thing that controls the speed (I forgot the name) and one of my feet were controling the steering wheel. My hair was moving in the wind, and the sun was bouncing off of me.

Everyone was qiuet and watching me as I sat myself back down. They all had their eyes open in surprize that I could sing so good!

Just as everything go quiet...... I looked over to everyone and said, "3...2...1.." And Emma came zooming past us. I quickly picked up my cell and called Emma's, everyone was watching me.

"Hel-"

"Emma! You Fucking Idiot! Slow down! Before you kill everyone with you!"

"Sorry Erin, but if you want me to slow down.... you gotta come get me." Then I heard her speed up, and hang up her cell.

I ignored her and just continued driving slowly. I was servilely pissed that I could kill someone!Good thing Emma got away.....

_Emma Prov_

When we entered the car, and all seated up, I quickly got a CD and put it on. It was the Naruto soundtrack.

It started playing Fighting dreamers when I saw Erin. So, I speed up a bit........ or a lot. Then she calls me, and she starts acting like a bitch. So I tell her to chase me.... and she doesn't! I mean.... She no fun anymore!

_Normal Erin's Prov_

I pointed to a huge building and said, "Thats the mall! Ok, well we are there....... Diedara, no blowing stuff up, tobi, you stay with me so u don't get lost, Kakazu....... don't steal or try and make any money, hidan..... no sacrifices and itachi...... do whatever u want..." I said pulling into a parking spot.

They looked up at the mall. It was huge! Over 7 stories and atleast 6 acers thick and long!

"Know meet me back here in........ 3 hours in this same spot! Now have fun!" Everyone nodded and dashed out like chirldren, except Itachi who walked slowly to the doors.

"Know tobi.... let's go get some clothes!" I said with a smile across myface. He nodded and held my hand. _HE'S SO CUTE!!! _I thought. Then I looked across the street and saw everyone else run to the mall from Emma's car. And Emma walked over to me.

"I'm ganna be in the naruto section the whole time....." She said as she turned around. I looked at Tobi and entered the mall.


	4. meeting another tobi And the mall

_Zetsu's Prov_

I didn't really do much as I was in this so called 'Mall'. I basically went to this place that said 'Garden Center' and walked to it avoiding the stairs on my back.

I was in Heaven when I saw what it meant! It was this huge room filled with plants that we over blooming and plant that where freshly watered. I slowly moved the the plant that was the most left out and sat beside it so it would not get lonely.

_Kisame's Prov_

I was walking to anywhere that looked fun or at least entertaining. Then I noticed the underground pool sign and followed it.

Next thing I knew it, I was in front of a huge pool, about half the size of the mall. The I looked to my side and saw the wall was a giant fish aquarium! I just sat there, thinking of a way for me to get inside and swim with the fish. Then it hit me.

I walked into the restricted area and found a special room that you could enter and feed or play with the fish. So next thing I knew it, I was swimming with the fishy s! Of coarse I was getting a lot of attention, but who cares! I LLUV swimming!

_Sasori's Prov_

This place is so stupid! I mean, there's clowns everywhere and there were screaming kids and arguing and people trying to get me to buy me their stuff. I mean, COME ON!

All I wanted was a quiet place to sit down and read. But then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a little orphaned girl throwing a puppet show with home made wooden puppets.

I slowly watched her. She seemed quite entertaining. Apparently she was doing a puppet show about how this boy lost his family, and how he created some look alike life size dolls to ease his pain and make him feel like he had a family.

It sounded a lot like me. But I noticed some of the parents that were watching were crying at the end, and the children where clapping wildly.

I asked the girl who her name was and it was ashley. I gave her my name and 'new' house number if she ever wanted to be taught how to make puppets. She gladdley excepted!

_Deidara's Prov_

I was currently was playing this thing called a 'Wii' and I was having a great time playing with it's wireless controllers.

It was a game were you have to blow up the targets. And you know me........ I like to blow shit up XD!

I could play for hours.

**I'm just to lazy to write what happened to everyone else, but they all met up for launch and ate at the food court. Me and tobi had just finished shopping and we had bags, and bags, and bags, of shirts, hoddies, Pants, shoes and boxers. This is what happened when we got home.**

_Normal Erin Prov_

I Quickly grabbed the phone and called one of my friends, Avery. Anna, Mina, and Jordan went home, and the akatsuki were on the couch watching horror movies and Tobi was in Emma's room watching humor movies.

Soon Avery picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Avery! OMG are you busy?"

"No why?"

"I want you to come over and maybe stay the night because...... there's someone you might like here...."

"If it's a boy I'm on my way!"

"It is about a boy..."

"See u there!" She said hanging up the phone. Avery Is a huge Tobi fangirl...... idk why, But she is very much like him in a way. Like Hyperactive, clingy, and always thinks she's a good girl!

I show Tobi To the front door and said to him, "Tobi, there is this girl I want you to meet! She Is also a very good girl" I said to tobi. Tobi clapped his hands.

About 4 minutes later, I heard the door bell ring and I heard Avery's voice saying, "Erin.... Coming in!"

She entered the room and her mouth dropped at the sight of Tobi....

When Avery got over her shock of seeing Tobi, she ran up to him and gave him a huge hug.

"HI TOBI! I'M AVERY! I'M A VERY GOOD GIRL! AND I THINK TOBI IS A VERY GOOD BOY!!!"

"Yaaaaaaaaaa! Avery-Sempi is a very good girl!" Tobi said hugging her like shes a pellow. I was right....... this was going to be a long night with these two in the house......

"Does tobi wanna play twister?" Avery said pulling a twister board game from god knows where.... and tobi started clapping his hands.

"YAAAAAAAA!"

I was right............. long night........


	5. Games, and Drinks!

Ok, I might like playing twister with Avery and all...... But I forgot I gave her a chocolate bar and a couple things of candy.

You see...... Avery can't have candy..... because 5 Halloweens ago, Me and avery just started eating our candy, and then Avery started shacking. Before I could say anything, she took off running down the street with a can of spray-paint from god knows where, and she started to graffiti the houses! Also, when we got home, I went to close my eyes for one minute..... and next thing I knew it, a video of me in the bath-tub.... naked, singing the weirdest songs..... at age 3 was posted on youtube with already 2100 views! And I looked over to avery and she was jumping off the walls like it was the floor.

Know...... I rarely give her candy.....

* * *

We finished the game of twister and put it away. I won once and one tie with Itachi, which he won twice. Avery won like 5 times. Tobi won once. Kisame won four, and everyone else lost.

I then heard the phone ringing and decided to pick it up.

"Hello?" I said ignoring Emma's and Tobi's laughs at the comedy network behind me.

"Erin? Hey! It's Mina! Well I wanted to know if I could come over with Anna, and two other of my friends! Ant there all girls so the Akatsuki boys won't over power you by much!" She said happily. Me and her have already become close friends because we were both Akatsuki fans.

"Ya, what the hell. And bring some money over..... I have an idea..." I finished the sentence with an evil laugh.

"KK! See you there! Bye!" she said hanging up the phone same time I did.

I then made my way to my bedroom to make room for the friends of mina's and Anna. Then I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in!" I shouted picking up a huge load of laundry that was taller than half my body!

"Erin....." Emma said entering the room.

"yes?" I said making my way downstairs.

"Well.... you remember dad's beer and wine collection in the basement?" She said nervously following me.

"Ya..." I said making my way through the hall.

"Well....... Avery is kinda..... handing theme out to everyone....." She said with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh..... is that all?" I said reaching the satires. Just as I was taking my first step down, I suddenly yelled, "WHAT!?!" And I fell down the satires and became uncontentious.

* * *

Next thing I knew it, I was laying on the couch, with and ice pack to my head.

I tried to sit up but something pulled me back down. I looked and there was Itachi holding the ice-pack to my head as I laid back down.

"You should be more careful, next time you might kill yourself..." He said moving the hair out of my face. That time, I must have turned 12 shades of read and pink!

He chuckled and he pulled me down onto his lap, well my inny was saying, _HELL YA! Go Erin go! You should fall downstairs more often! _Then I heard the door-bell ring and Emma to get it. 4 seconds later I got up and walked to greet them.

"Hi i'm erin! What's your names!" I said holding out two hands. For some reason i'm really sociable these days!

"I'm jenny..." said the older looking one of the two. "And I'm Sammy!" Said the younger one. I could tell they were twins, because they both had straight, red hair with orange highlights halfway down there back.

They took my hands and shook them..... but at that moment I remembered....... The alcohol!

"Avery....... whats this I hear about my fathers alcohol?......" I said my eyebrow twitching.

"Ya..... about that...... I'm going to say..... RUN!!!" She said taking Tobi's and deidara's hands and running into a room in the house before the scattered.

Then I looked at the boys. Pein, Hidan, Kisame, and Sasori all had beers in their hands. Then I gave them an Evil glare that could put even the Uchiha Itachi's to shame. It all when silent and then Hidan said, "R-run...." And they all went running atleast 1000 miles and hour through the house in different rooms.

I sighed and went to the kitchen and picked up a a really.... really..... really...... sharp and long.... very long.... and thick knife and a video camera to tape their reactions. Then I walked out of the room and spoke, "Itachi, you come with me..... everyone else, find Avery and Tie.... Her... UP!" And everyone listened.

Itachi and me walked down the long hallways until we heard noises coming from one of the spare bedrooms. So I slowly turned on my camera and opened the door to find............ Deidara and Avery Making-out!

I stand there, with a video-cam and a 'OMG OMG OMG EWWWWW!' reaction on my face. Itachi just shook his head and turned around closing his eyes. The only thing that reached my brain to say was..., "AHHHHHHH!!!! OMG OMG OMG!!! GO TO YOUR OWN HOUSE TO DO THAT! MY EYES!!!! I THINK THEY ARE GONE!!!! I'M BLIND!!!!" And they looked up at me in shock and started pulling there clothes straight and blushed 3 shades of dark red.

I then went up to avery and tied her up in on motion and slowly dragged her downstaires whit itachi's and deidara's help.

As we reached downstaires, everyone was in the living room, and I think they were all...... Buzzed!?! I sighed and said, "Look, I don't mind you going into the beer, just don't go in without me!" I said pulling the closest bottle to my mouth which was hidan's. They all looked at me and some of them gave off chuckles and they heard me beldge.

Know...... let's have a game of truth or dare!

**

* * *

**

**HAHA CLIFFY!!!**

**Avery: God damn it Erin! Better add the other one soon!**

**Erin: okok, god!**

**Hidan: Just shut up and start writing!**

**Erin: *Pulls out really big knife* HIDANNN!!!!!**

**Hidan: Oh shit!**

**Btw, if anyone would like to also be in the story, just ask me in a comment and ill think about adding you!**

**Thank you!**


	6. Makingout, and food fights

_**I'm sooooo sorry for taking soooo long! My computer broke D'X! Painful to think about it. Ok, ill be adding the characters that people said they wanted too look like in the next 3 following chapters. I'll be willing to add more people to my story if people want! (I want boys too... XD) Ok! Please injoy this longer chapter!**_

Everyone was around the table playing spin the bottle truth or dare. Everyone was drunk by this time and Tobi and Emma were passed out on the couch.

The seating plan consisted of Me, Itachi, Avery, Deidara, Sasori, Pein, Kisame, Jenny, Sammy, Mina, Anna, Hidan, Kakazu, and, hell, even zetsu was playing for the hell of it.

It was my turn so i decided to spin. Round abd round it went, everyone blowing on it to make it go as long as possible... then it landed on Deidara.

"Truth or dare..." I said.

"Dare, un!"

"I dare you to go inside the closet with avery and stay there for about.... lets say, 10 minutes?" I said looking at the clock, seconds ticking by.

"... " Both of them had from in between happy and surprised looks on their faces, but shrugged it off and made their way to the closet... of which i call the, "EVIL MANIANIC CLOSET 'O' DOOM!!!"

Then... we all waited...

_**Warning, This part of the chapter contains super hot make-out scenes! No lemon yet... but rated M if people don't like ass grabbing and toung XD! *made for my friend avery* te he.... we're big pers XD!**_

_Inside the Closet_

"Grrrrr, i hate Erin sometimes!" Avery yelled frustrated. " I mean, COME ON! She already caught our little 'scene' their in that other room... but she dosen't have to go that f-" Avery was cut off as hot lips were pressed agenst hers.

"Maybe we should thank her later." Deidara said in between small kisses.... but then the heat started to happen.

"Shut-up." Was all Avery said before kissing back. Suddenly, she felt his toung, begging for entrance... which she gladly excepted.

Their toungs battled, slowly exploring their wet caverns, not leaving a place untouched. The room was already filling with heat, coming from their bodys, but to which the didn't care... it turned them on more.

Avery let out small moans when the kisses started getting hotter and more heavier. She opened her eyes to meet his lust filled blue ones. Glancing into them, creating her own lust for more...

Deidara could notice his pants were becoming a little tighter than normal. He could tell he was getting hard, so with that, he grabbed Avery and planted her on his lap, causing her to jump in surprise... causing him to get harder by the second.

Slowly he put a hand on her ass, slowly cressing it, causing Avery to moan louder. He then stopped the kisses and got a pout in responce, but she stopped when she felt his lip press agenst her neck, leaving trails of kisses as he slowly moved his lips down the side of her neck, until he reached the spot where her shoulder and neck connected... thats when he started to leave hickys.

The both couldn't take it anymore, so they both started to strip down.

_**How was that! My first ever little make out scene! Pretty good for a first time writer adding make-out scenes! To think we're only 12 in real life... XD!**_

_Outside Closet_

We all leaned in, trying to hear what was going on in there. Suddenly, we stared hearing moans coming from the closet.

"Damn... they're getting laid!" I suddenly yelled, going into an emo corner. These were the only words people could make out, " Avery... she.... laid first... hate... Grrrr... must kill... life... Avery..."

We all went back to playing the game, it was now sammy's turn... it landed on zetsu.

"Truth *Hic-up* or dare" She said... truely showing her drunkness.

"**Dare..." **Said his black shid as the other just basically nodded.

"I dare you to close your eyes,,," She said... watching him closes his eyes.

"'what the hell are yo-"Was all his white side said before a pie.... A cream pie... A banana cream pie... a banana cream pie with sprinkles was thrown into his face.

I fell down o the floor with everyone else (Even Itachi! YA DRUNKNESS~~~ XD) laughing ourselfs silly as he wiped the cream out of his face.

"**Who threw that..." **His dark side said, as both him and his white side gave us death glares that could but the uchiha's name to shame.

Everyone pointed... at me! "Hi..." I said, slowly backing away from the now fuming Zetsu. Then... he threw a pie at me!

I started at him, 'DUMB' Written all over my forehead. Everyone leaned in closer to see what i was going to do. I smirked. I grabbed a piece of the pie and threw it at him... only for him to douge... and to hit his 'Leader' in the face.

Pein blinked. One moment he was minding his own busness, watching the little 'display' that me and my friends planneded.. and suddenly out of nowhere, he got hit in the face... with pie!

I giggled... the giggle turned into a little laugh, which turned into laughter, which turned into Evil laughter getting eviler by the second! Then, anna just said what i was thinking..."Food fight."

Before anyone could blink, people were spread out, hiding behind future, creating forts, throwing food exc.

I was hiding behind my newly made fort, which was a table flipped over, with a blanket over top of the now box like fort. _When did i get all this pie!?! _I thought, grabbing my 'amo' and aiming it at a random person... hitting anna right between the eyes.

I giggled like a mad man, making it soun as if i were crazy or insane... which in some ways if you ever met me in person... you would say that describes me perfictally! But i was mostly know for being carefree and always getting myself kicked out of 'WALMART'!

Suddenly, i got hit in the face... by Kisame! My left eyebrow twitched. Slowly, i picked up a whole pie, stuck a bomb in it, and threw it high in the air. When it blew up... it hit everyone with bits and pieces of pie. They all looked at me, all thinking, _where did she get the bomb? _Which i just simply replied, " Fear my evil shelfs of doom! Now, 'm ganna wash up!"

Walking too my room, i walked into my bathroom and took a quick shower. I wasn't the one to like long, hot showers. I like mne short, and fucking up to boiling water! So usally, I walk out looking like a friggen tomato!

Sighing,I got out, making my way to the mirror and brushing my hair. Looking in the mirror, i suddenly heard sqeaking noices and the wall were vibrating! _Stupid Avery! She get's to get laid first! I hate my life! _I thought putting one my red and black plaided pj pants and my red shirt.

Red and Black wre my favourite colours! They were everywhere in my room! The walls of my bedroom were the akatsuki symboils though. But the bed covers, fraim, pellows. Bookshelf, desk, lamp, rug, basically eyerything was eather black, red, or both!

Everyone were in their own rooms, except all the house guests i had. The were all in one room next to mine...and i basically dragged Emma and Tobi to her and gi's own rooms! (Poor back!)

I took out my diary and started writing:

_Dear diary,_

_Today was awesome! The Akatsuki are in my house! I made more friends! Hell, i haven't been soo happy since mom and dad died. Emma even shows happiness! Ialways wanted this to happen! Dreams really do come true! _

_Well, Today we all kinda got drunk... so i know ill have a hangover tomorrow or atleast if i don't go to sleep. Also! Avery got laid! Damn it! I wanted to be the first one to get laid! Oh well.._

_PS: I hope i can stay with them forever_

_Erianna _

With that, i silently put my diary under a floor board of my bed room, climbed into bed, and fell into slep land..

**

* * *

**

**Chappy is done! Ill make the new one eather tomorrow or soon!**

**Avery: About time i got some action!**

**Erin: Well be greatful! Maybe nextime ill bop ya one if u keep bugging me papa!**

**Avery: *Goes into emo corner* Don't say that mama!**

**Erin: I'm joking! Well, i don't own naruto, i just own myself... and maybe avery! *Runs away from a fuming Avery!**

**Itachi: I got some ice-cream... and dango...**

**Erin:Dango!**

**Avery: ICECREAM!!!**

***All sit together having dinner***


	7. Pain meds, Birds and bees, and parks pt1

**Hey peps! This is the chapter were i add one of the OC charaters people left in comments! This chapter involes alot of humor, amusment park rides, glomping, and more awsome stuff! **

**Avery: Better be good**

**Me: Damn it avery! I know you like the storie.... but come on! I always write good chapters...**

**Avery: Ya ya.... you should use our nicknames we use in real life for eachother!**

**Me: Yes, AWSOME!**

**Itachi: * Walks into room only wearing a towel* Has anyone seen my clothes?**

**Me: *Nose bleed, and faints***

**Avery: Ya, there in the laundry room ready to go**

**Itachi: Is she going to be ok?**

**Avery: She's having one of those fangirl momments...**

**Itachi: ... ok? **

**Avery: Oh well. Anyways, Erin does not own Naruto! She just owns herself.... and not me!**

**Me: *Stands up holding nose* Ya... what she said... *Sees itachi again and faints again**

_

* * *

_

_"Mama! Look! I made you a poney!" I shouted, running over to my mother, a little poney made out of grass and bits of hay. "Isn't pretty?"_

_"Of couarse baby. But you know what?" She said, a play full gleam in her eyes._

_"What mama?" I said, curiosity very high._

_"It's not as pretty as you." She said, poking my nose. I giggled and went to hug her... but when i huged.... there was only nothing. Suddenly the room went pitch black._

_"Mama?" I said, taking a step backwards. "Mama?!"_

_"Why did you let me die?" I heard her voice say. Suddenly, a very greausem image of her came into view. _

_Her hair, bloody and chared. Her beautiful eyes, now bloodshot and blurry. Her clothes all ripped and torn, also bloody... and there were bruises and cuts all over her arms, legs, and neck. "Why...?" She said again._

_Suddenly i was grabbed from behind and a gun was up to my forehead. I looked up, trying to see who my captor was when i saw again... my mother. "I'm going to make you die the way i did!" She yelled when she pulled the trigger.._

* * *

My eyes shot open. I was drenched in sweat, and my head was spinning.

"Owwwwww... Note to self.... never drink with a group of hot, S-ranked crimanls no matter how much they want you to..." I said, face palming my forehaed. " First things first... pain meds..."

Silently, i flipped off my covers to the nice comfy bed, and sat on the rim of my bed. Feet touching the cold, hardwood floors of my unusaly large room. I streached and let out a big yawn before i started walking to the bathroom.

When i reached my destanation, i silently started searching the cabnets for the pain meds.

" Band-aids, cotten balls, rubbing alchol, viagra..... Viagra?" I said taking out the bottle and looking at it. "Since when did we have this?" I shrugged it off and threw it in the garbage. " weird pink stuff for chicken-pocks, extra tooth bruches, bandages, grrrrr where are the pain meds!?" I said the last part throught gritted teeth. " A HA! Found you little fuckers!" I cheered in happiness. I silently took the pills and went to bruch my teeth.

" Itachi's tooth brush, kisames, peins, emma's, deidara's + for his hands too, WHERE THE HELL IS MINE!" I shouted.

"Shut up woman!" I heard kisame say from down the hall. Then i also heard some muffled agrements.

"Kisame.... Do you really want to mess with a girl... with a hang over... who just woke up? No? Good. Cause if you did, i would take this plunger *Holds plunger* And shove it soooo far up your ass your children and their children will not be able to sit down for the rest of there LIVES!" I shouted back. I heard a whimper and then everything went silent. "I thought so. Now... where is my tooth brush?"

After finding my tooth brush and using it, i went back to lay down in bed. When suddenly...

"Erin-_sempi_!" Tobi screached, taking me into another bone-crushing hug. I twitched

"_Yes _Tobi?" I said through gritted teeth.... he still didn't get it.

"Tobi wants Erin-sempi to draw with Tobi!" Tobi said in a much quieter voice though.

"Oh... well i gess.." I said, leading him to the desk on the other side of my bedroom. The desk was full of pencils, paints, sharpeners, markers, charcol, paper, unfinshed art, erasers, and even some of my completed work. "What do you want to use?" **(My desk is really like this... but i wish i could get more paints... I'm all out... D'X)**

Tobi looked around for a little bit before he spotted my huge colection of pastels. " Tobi wants to use those!"

"Ok, but make sure you was your hands after you use them they're po-" Before i could finish, he was trying to eat the colorful sticks of rubbeble clay. "TOBI!" I snaped. He stoped and quickly sat down getting to work on his 'master piece'.

I sighed, sitting down at my crowded desk. Silently, i pulled out my 6B pencils and started drawing a picture of the akatsuki learning about the Birds and bees. I slightly giggled a the thought... and suddenly a question popped into my head.

"Hey, tobi.." I said, looking a the over-grown lollipop man. He looked up at me. "Yes Erin-Sempi?"

"Have you ever learned about _sex_?" I said. She shook his head in no.

"What is _sex_?" Tobi said, head tilting to the side.

"would you like to learn about it... even though it might scar you for life like it did with me?" I said. He nodded. "Ok... but it's your own furnel..."

* * *

After about 1 hour of torture. Tobi was in his 'EMO' corner, sulking about the truth at how babys are. I was finishing the little art piece when Hidan walkedinto the room.

"Yes?" I said, watching as he entered into the washroom. Soon i heard, "Band-aids, cotten balls, rubbing alchol..."

I giggled. "Check on the top shelf if your looking for pain meds." I Heard some more mumbeling, and i thought i heard a _'thank you' _somewhere in the proses. 2 minutes after, Itachi, pein and kisame pilled in too.

"Pain meds?" I said. They nodded. "Top shelf." I said. The all nooded and went to their desired destination. Soo kisame walked out and noticed Tobi in his 'EMO' corner.

"What's Tobi doing? He's never sad.... unless... oh no. You didn't." He said, eyes now widened.

"I told him about the birds and bees! I told him it might scar him for life... but he insisted!" I said in a chirpy voice. He looked at me, then at Tobi again. "God help is now poisened soul..." was all he said before walking out of the room.

* * *

After breakfest, and when everyone went home, I said, "Has anyone seen Deidara and Avery?" All i receved was 'no's' and 'probeble still in the closet's'. I sighed, walking over to the closet. I opened it, and the closed it just as fast.

"They're naked.... arn't they?" Sasori said, looking from behind the book i had called '_How to build puppets in 10 minutes or less'._ It's actually a good book... I nodded, hiding my noes bleed. I maybe 16... but i have the mind of a pervertied old man like jiriya!

"Oh well, so. Does anyone want to go to the amusment park today?" I said, hoping they would say yes.

"What's that?" Kisame said.

"A park with rides, food, and prizes!" I said hyperly.

"Fine..." I heard pein say, from behind the newspaper.

"YEEEEESSSS!" I said, running around the table.

* * *

After Avery and Deidara got out of the closet dressed, we were all at the park. Kakazu and Zetsu stayed behind. They were all eyeing them when pein said, looking at the rollar coster called Zippet, " Only goes up to 98 feet? Pfft, i could got to 200!"

"It's not about the hight, it's about the speed and about the awsome rush you get with it!" I said, looking at his new reaction. I shrugged it off and went to the ticket counter. " 8 wrist bands please!" I said in a chereful voice.

"Here you are, that will be 345 $ please." She said, taking the money. I handed each and everyone with me a wrist band when i said, "2 groups, me, itachi, pein, and sasori. Avery, you get Deidara, tobi, and kisame." We both nodded and then left.

"So what do you guys want to go on?" I said.

"Well, we could try that one..." Sasori said pointing at zeor gravity. "OK!" and we were off. When we were on the ride, we heard the the overhead. " Welcome to Aero gravity. Please make sure you are strapped onto the ride. Please injoy the ride and expreiance being in zero gravity." And the ride started.

After the ride, i was pumped, wall everyone else was curious about the other rides. "Which next?" Itachi said.

**I'm just ganna skip and head to about 2 hours late when we all meet up.**

"One last ride..." I said kinda scairdely. I hated this ride... everything abou it.

"The sky screamer! Lets go!" And with that we were heading to the tallest ride in the world. Exactly 700 ft in the air, and at the speed of 234 miles and hour, speeding down in chairs that i think could break at any second.

As we were strapped on, the butterflys started coming.... and i started to feel sick.

"I wa-" Before the i could finish... the ride started. And next thing i knew it, we were at the top of the ride. Avery could tell i was eather going to be sick or scared for life.

"You ok?" She said. She was in the seat next to me, to make me feel better.

"NO!" I yelled. She could tell i was terrified of hights. And the fact that we were 700 ft in the air wasn't helping.

"Don't look down..." Was all she said.

"Wh-" And we were off. As we were heading down, all you could here were my screams and cries for me to get off.

When we were off, my stomach was weak, my head hurt from screaming so hard and cries. Also, i was slightly pale and on the green side.

" Clear the way!" She said to passing people, as she helped me to the nearest garbage can... which all my lunch and park treats went. Avery was always a conserning friend when it came to my fear of hights and falling.

"N-never a-a-again!" I said, shaking. "Yes Mama.... i know..." **( She actually calls me Mama, and i call her Papa. Reason why... I'm good at cooking, cleaning, and babysitting, and she gets allowence. So my reaction was, " I stay home to take care of the family well you bring home the money to put food on the table!")**

Suddenly... I heard shreaks... and then next thing i knew it... there was a deidara fangil glomping poor deidara.

"DEEEEIIIIDEEEEEEIIII-CHAN!" Shouted the girl who was taking the air out of poor deidara. She had dark brown hair in a poney tail, which was in a way which resembles Shikamaru's. She looked to be about 15 too.

"GET OF HIM! HE'S MINE" Avery said, trying to pry the girl off deidara. After about 5 minutes. She finally got the girl off of Dei and said, " WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?!"

" Bri. Bri Nara!" She said in a Happy-Go-Lucky voice.

I looked at her hair. And then the name. I then did the 'good guy' pose and said, "Nice Name!"

"Thank you! And OMG! IS THIS REALLY DEIDEI-CHAN!" Bri said.

"It's Deidara girl. And chan is for girls...." Deidara said through gritted teeth.

"I nickname you what ever i want!"

"No, un!"

"yes"

"No"

"yes"

"no"

"Yes"

"WOULD YOU BOTH JUST SHUT UP!" I said. My eyebrow just repeatly twitched.

**

* * *

**

**HAHAHAHAHA! Cliffy! I'm so evil! Anyways, add more comments if you want to be in my story! I will most defently think about adding you! Also, please send me mail or letters if you want me to make my chappys more longer! Also, this book will defently be over 40 chappys though cause i like writting it!**

**Avery: 40 chapters!?! WOW! MAMA! I LOVE YOU!**

**Me: Ya *Glomps***


	8. Author's note

**Hey peps! Erin here with an update on the story. Just recently i have dreated a website for my fans. You can become a member for free, and it basically has everything. Forums, blogs, pictures, videos, and you could even get a job to help me upload the site! Just apply and i'll think about letting you help. It's still being set up, but i added some blogs and art vork pluse some videos. Your welcome to become a member, and hell, i might even post a comic section! So set back and enjoy my new website. Go to . and tell your friends!**

**Also, if your a fan of erinrocks122's stories, add your name to the list and post this to your profile: **erinrocks122


	9. Piano, Pocky, movies, and nighmares!

**Yes! 20 reviews! Not too shabby! Anyways, i'm so fucking happy! For chirstmas, i got this itachi t-shirt, the new naruto game, some posters, and black and red clothes....and my family is getting a dog! She's a black lab puppy! SOOO KAWI!!!! Anyways, I have totally gone gothic! But i'm one of those You-Love-Me-Even-Though-I-Wear-Black-And-Red-Everyday-And-Is-Really-Cute-And-Wears-A-Neko-Hat-Everyday type of person you just wanna hug!**

**Avery: It's soooooooo true! But i never knew u wore a neko hat!**

**Me: Yep! I wish if i ever went to naruto world, i would have black neko ears and a black tail!**

**Avery: You and your obsestion on cats!**

**Me: I love all animals!**

**Avery: I know, but you love dogs and cats the most...**

**Me: And horses too! GOD THOUGH! Kami made me ilergic to them!**

**Avery: Oh shit....**

**Me: What?**

**Avery: Look in your bedroom...**

**Me: What? *Walks over to door* I don- *See's room full of horses* ACK!!!! C-c-c-ca-a-ant B-b-b-b-r-r-r-rea-a-a-ath!**

**Itachi: *Walks in room with allergy meds and makes me take them* Here...**

**Me: *Starts hyper ventalation* I-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-it-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-a-a-achi!!!! Y-you saved me! ITACHI SAVED ME! *Passes out from magor fangirl moment***

**Itachi: ...... I'm taking her to my room until you clean up here.... *Walks off with me in arms***

**Avery: Better not do anything up there! *Suddenly here's sqeaking noises* DAMN IT ERIN! Oh well...... DEIDEI-KUN! Help me say this next bit!**

**Deidara: Erin does not own naruto...... she just owns herself an-**

**Avery: Better not say me!**

**Deidara: Fine.... erin owns herself... Now can i go to the washroom or do you wanna come?**

**Avery: I wanna come! YES!**

"No.... no no no no NO!" I said, watching the two Deidara fangirls fighting over him. So far.... i would say they were both winning. I mean, they each had one of his arms linked trying to pull him away.... I was afraid they were ganna ripe them off! Finally i had to step in, to save my head from it's suffering.

"Thats enough you two..." I said, prying each of them off. I got a mummbled 'thank you' from the man i just saved from rabid fangirls. Suddenly bri turned around and looked at hidan.

"What's albino doing here?" She said, arms crossed, smirk on her face. A vein popped in Hidans head.

"What did you call me, Bitch!?!" Hidan yelled/shouted at Bri, who was just yawning and watching Hidan lazily. "I called you an albino, but if you want... i could call you old man..." Was all she replied,

"Thats it!" Hidan yelled, grabbing his scyth and lundging at the girl. This time, there was now way in hell i was goiing to get into that fight. I mean, Come on! A immortal jashinest chasing after a gril who basically is willing to die!

So i decided to take a seat on the bench close by to watch the fight that went on. If you looked at it from far away, it would look like i was the mother letting her kids play at the park whall she sat observing them at the park bench. Even though there was no way in hell i would ever be related to that immortal shit bag and a girl who i just met! I mean common... I don't even look like a mother close up! I May look older than i am, say....19? But no. way. in. hell. I WOULD BE RELATED TO THEM!

Suddenly something caught my eye.... A PIANO WITH A MICRAPHONE! And nobody seemed to be using it. Silently, i walked over to the masterpiece of a piano and silently sat down. I silently started thinking of a song i would play for the public. Then it hit me! I would play _Hello _by _Evanescence_

_**Hello**_

Playground school bell rings again,  
Rain clouds come to play again,  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to,  
Hello...

By now i had a small crowd gathering to watch me

If I smile and don't believe,  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream,  
Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken,  
Hello, I'm the lie, living for you so you can hide,  
Don´t cry...

Now a small concert sized group of people surrounded me, paying close attention to the details in my voice and the way my fingers moved with the music. (**I really do sound like Amy, but i can also sould like lady gaga**)

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping,  
Hello, I'm still here,  
All that's left of yesterday...  
Hello (continued)

At the end of the song, i was surrounded by people who found my music and voice and intresting. They all bust into claps and a few whistled. I also noticed that everyone from my grouped stoped what they were doing and all started listeing around the middle. Hell even Hidan was know your good when hidan shuts his moking and shit for a performance. I sighed as i started getting when.... they all started shouting one more song. I sighed and got out my portible CD player and got my _drowin pool _CD and held it up to everyone.

"Who wants me to sing a song from here!" I shouted. Everyone roard. So i picked out my favorite song form there called _Bodies._ I knew Hidan would like this song for the tune. So i silently found a CD player beside the piano and put in on the karaoke virson and picked up the micraphone from the piano when it started playing it. Another reasion i picked this song was becasue for some reasion 99% of the people looked like heavy metal/rock lovers. So silently i stood up and started singing. (Sometimes in songs like these i get very lower girl voiced that are for heavy metal. It somewhat sounds like lady gaga's voice just lower)

_**Bodies**_

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

Beaten why for  
Can't take much more

Here we go...Here we go...Here we go

One - Nothing wrong with me  
Two - Nothing wrong with me  
Three - Nothing wrong with me  
Four - Nothing wrong with me

One - Something's got to give  
Two - Something's got to give  
Three - Something's got to give  
Now

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

Push me again  
This is the end

Here we go...Here we go...Here we go

One - Nothing wrong with me  
Two - Nothing wrong with me  
Three - Nothing wrong with me  
Four - Nothing wrong with me

One - Something's got to give  
Two - Something's got to give  
Three - Something's got to give  
Now

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

Skin against skin blood and bone  
You're all by yourself but you're not alone  
You wanted in now you're here  
Driven by hate consumed by fear

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

One - Nothing wrong with me  
Two - Nothing wrong with me  
Three - Nothing wrong with me  
Four - Nothing wrong with me

One - Something's got to give  
Two - Something's got to give  
Three - Something's got to give  
Now

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

The floor...The floor...The floor...The floor

At the end everyone was howling and claping a whisling. It made me feel good. I looked at hidan who really seemed to be into the song. I sighed as he looke at me with a God-Damn-It-Women-Play-More-Or-I'll-Fucking-Sacrifice-You-To-Jashin-Sama look on his hace. I shook my head and then quickly regreted it when i heard Bri..... again.

"Jashin-sama? Sounds like a kind of fruit!" Hidan twitched. "Change that, it sounds like this old lady screamen!" And she pointed to this old lady on the tilt-a-whirl. Hidan had it.

" HOW DARE YOU FUCKING INSULT JASHIN-SAMA AND CALL HIM A FRUIT AND AN OLD LADY! I WILL SACRIFICE YOU! RIP OUT YOUR GUTS! THROW AWAY YOUR BODY INTO A BLENDER, THEN THROWIT IN THE GARBAGE! THEN I WILL TAKE YOUR HEAD, AND PUT IT ON A STICK AS I EAT YOUR EYES AND THEN CRAP THEM OUT! ALSO I WILL PUT THE REMAINS OF YOU BODY AFTER 2 WEEKS, AND PUT IT IN ACID, THEN PUT THE ACID IN EVEN WORSE ACID AND WAIT TILL THE ACID SEEMS TO STOP THEN FEED YOU TO A BEAR AND WATCH AS IT CRAPS IT OUT!!!" He said all in one breath, chasing his poor victom.

"Thats what i was ganna say!" She only replyed. We all sweat-droped. But hidan was now furious.

I sighed and sat down on the close by bench again, pulling out this random book i won at one of the stalls. It was called, "101 ways to prank your friends and get out alive!" I always love humor novals. Suddenly i remembered...... WHERE IS MY SISTER!?!

I gathered up everyone and drove back home to find that everyone was was here. I stormed up to emma's room....... to see that she had eaten all. Of. My. POCKY!!!

I went chibi style picking up the boxes saying, "WHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYY! YOU ATE MY BABIES!!!!!!! YOU MONSTER! YOU.... YOU...... " I possed. "YOU POKEMON FREAK OF NATURE! YOU IDIOTIC SISTER WITH NO BRAIN! YOU EVIL LITTLE SHIT!" And i just fell down sucking my thumb. All i heard from here was, "I know i am. But thats why you love me!"

I Punched my fist into the gound and grabbed the car keys, stomping to the car and pointing at Avery, "YOUR INCHARGE! I'LLL BUY YOU SOME POCKY TOO!" And i left getting a ,"" from inside.

_Avery's Prov_

Mama never bought me pocky! It was her prized posestion. She would litterly die if the pocky factory closed down.... or, or it was bombed down!

I looket at the others and sighed. The only way you could tell we were best friends is by she left you in a house full of S-ranked crimals and her 'Evil' Little sister. So i stud up and yelled at them, "Listen up!" And they all stoped what they were doing. " Mama has gone out to get some pocky! SO she left me incharge! Now, what i all want you to do is gather up in the living room and sit down cause we're watchina a movie!"

They all did what I said, cause they were all board out of there trees. As soon as we were piled into her huge living room, i held up two movies. One being Dawn of the dead, and the other being Resident Evil.

"Tobi, go bug emma, these are not movies to be seen by you..... unless you wanna be scared again.... for life." But tobi nodded again! "Ok, now everyone... chosez!"

"What are they about?" Pein said, looking at the covers of the movie.

"They are both about the dead coming back to life, and attacking their meals.... which are the living. Except one of them is a virse movie, but the same about the dead coming back to life!" Avery said excitedly.

" I want dawn of the dead, un!" Every one else aggreaded. Avery loved this movie the best!

_after the movie_

"That was. An. AWSOME MOVIE!" Hidan shouted. He loved the gor and vilolence it had.

"It was very.... intresting..." Was all pein said. Tobi was in yet again, another emo corner. This time he was going to have nightmares and was not going to go into cemetaries again! But everyone agreaded with that..... It was very intresting.

"MAMA'S HOME!" I shouted, running to the window like a little kid waiting for her parents to get home from work.

"Why do you call her mama? Un" Deidara said.

" She was elected mama by me! It was a very intresting day....." was all i said before the memory stumbled it's way into my mind. Oh how i remeber the fight me and Anna had. And how Erin stoped us from fighting a sculded us about us about how she just cleaned her room..... like she always did....

Suddenly Erin came into the house with bags.... and bags...... and bags..... of POCKY!

_Erin's Prov_

It was awsome! They had a sale! AND OVER 100 BOXES OF POCKY!

I ran up to the boxes, hugging them wall saying, "My babies! YOU HAVE MULTIPLYED! Yes yes yes yes yes!" I saw the nearst worker and said, " I'LL TAKE THEM ALL!"

When i got home, i saw the house. The pocky boxes have been cleaned up, they had watched Dawn of the dead.... and tobi was in an emo corner.... again!

"Tobi are you ok?" I said, handing one whole bag to Avery who jumped with joy. and the walking over to the little emo boy. "Did you get scared by the movie?"

Tobi nodded at this, and i turned to avery. " Papa, you do know he has now gone emo.... twice in one day! He should have a recored! Then again, he is a little on the emo side by wearing the bright orange with the black......" I trailed off looking at how he dressed in the new clothes i got them. I was gothic so i got mostly black and red clothes, along woth some gray and awsome plaid shoes! He still wore the mask. But if you looked at him, you could see that he did kinda look alot emo....

"Oh well, anyways.... BEDTIME!" Avery shouted. Droping her stuff off in the guest room. "Hope you don't mind, but i calle d my parents and they said i could live with you! It's awsome, i know! Atleast I'm not sleeping in your room! So goodnight!" Before i could protest... she was gone!

"Papa sometime suprises me.... anyways you heard her! Bed time!" And everyone was upstairs. Sighing, i made my own way upstairs and sighed when i got to the top. It has been a long day and the exxsation has just gotten to me.... so i quickly jumped into bed, putting on my plaid red pj pants and falling asleep.

_2:56 am_

_Poke..........poke..........poke...........poke.......... _"Erin-sempi.....*Poke* Erin sempi... wake up!"

I sighed opening my eyes to find tobi's bright mask looking back at me. "Yes tobi......." I said sleepily.

"Tobi had a nightmare.... can tobi sleep with you?" Was all he said.

"Fine.... just don't wake me up again tonight Mh'k?" He nooded and rolled into the empty corner of my bed. I sighed before rolling over. "G'night.... tobi..."

"Good night Erin-sempi..." And we fell into a deep sleep.

**Ya another chapter! I finshed it at.... *Looks at time* 2:34 am on a wed! New years in 1 or 2 days! Ya**

**Avery: I hope i can vist you!**

**Me *Walks into room with a poorly plased bathrood with hair mess* Ya.....**

**Itachi:*Walks in looking the same in the hair and bathroob department* Meet you back in there.... And erindoes not own naruto.... she just owns herself.... *Leaves room***

**Me: Yep meet you there! And just what he said! *Leaves room also***

**Will update soon!**


	10. Bri's back, Jaws, Rape, and Smartness

**YESSSSS! My dad got a new laptop for the family. He bought it from my cousin. So know I can update my stories much sooner!**

**Avery: I hope so. Well, whats todays subject?**

**Me: Well, I think Bri is ganna come back…**

**Avery: SAY WHA!?!**

**Bri: YAAAAAAAA DEIDEI-CHAN!!!! *glomps***

**Avery: OH NO YOU DON'T! **

**Bri: Teehee! * Runs away with deidara tied up and duck tape over mouth, with Avery on her tail* YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE!**

**Me:… I'm alone again!**

**Itachi: *Walks in and sits down beside me* I like the new hair-cut…**

**Me: THANK YOU! *Attacks itachi with kisses***

**Kisame:… Erin dose not own naruto….**

I opened my eyes… to an orange portal!!

"!!!" I yelled, falling of the bed, taking the sheets with me. I then noticed the orange 'Portal' was tobi.

"TOBI IS SORRY FOR WHATEVER TOBI DID!" Tobi yelled, waking me right up. I groand.

"It's alright tobi, you just scared me…" I said gripping my chest where my heart was. Tobi nodded and ran downstairs. Sighing, I looked up at the clock. 8:23. Time for breakfast.

Stretching myself out, I rolled off the floor and onto my feet. Suddenly, my sixth sense was acting up. _I have a feeling something ganna happen…_I thought. Sighing, i walked into the hallway… To be greeted by a glomping Avery.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!OOOOOOOOOO!!!" You could have seen it slow motion. Me slowly falling backwards to my doom as avery has her arms locked around my waist as we slowly fall backwards down the hallway where the bathroom was…. Where hidan was…. And we fell threw the door, taking the bath curtain with us…. Revealing a naked hidan.

"HOLY FUCK!" Yelled Avery, covering her eyes. I just staired in shock, thinking of what I'm witnessing at this very moment. What I didn't realize, was I was still staring at his dick.

"You like what you see?" Said a smirking Hidan, turning off the shower and grabbing a towel. My response, "It's so……. Small.."

"WHAT!?!" He yelled, making me get up and run for my life. Taking along a 'EMO' Avery. _Man, What is with the emo corners lately? _I thought, pulling my friend. " WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY SMALL!?!"

"I'M SORRY! BUT I HAVE ONLY SEEN ONE IN MY LIFE AND IT WAS HUGE! BUT IT WAS AN ACACENT THAT DAY! ALSO THIS ONE! BLAME AVERY!" I yelled over my shoulder. " AND EVEN IF YOUR'S MIGHT BE NORMAL SIZE, IDK WHAT SIZE THAT is! I NEVER WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN!!!" And then… I ran into a wall. CUE SLOW MOTION! XD

Next thing I knew it, I was cornered by a pissed off hidan. Avery had run away and left me to face the immortal. _Traitor…_ I thought. Suddenly, hidan pounded his fist into the wall on one side of me, then the other on the otherside of me. I was trapped.

I started struggling, but hidan only snickered. "And were do u think your going?" He said in a taunting voice. He then started to move closer. _Think Erin! THINK! _Closer… _GOD DAMN IT! I HATE THIS SMALL BRAIN! _5 centimeters away… _GOT IT!_

"**RRRRRRAAAAAPPPPPEEEEEE!" **I yelled at the top of my lungs. I smirked when I heard a group of footsteps coming onto the stairs. I then looked up at hidan who had a 'What have you done!?!' look on his face. Then, I started messing up my clothes and hair, and to complete the look… I started crying.

"What's going on here?" Pein said. Then he caught a view of how I looked, and the fact that I was crying. Then he looked at hidan who's towel has fallen off, and looked pissed then shot a dirty look to the immortal and walked over to me with Avery. Itachi stayed behind, but you could tell he was concerned. Reason?. His face wasn't as hard, but it got hard when he look a hidan.

My brain at this moment was doing victory laps, but I still kept crying. I didn't want people to realized I was faking. Everyone now was circling that hidan and avery stayed behind. I pulled her to my room… and we both bursted out laughing.

"OMG MAMA! YOU ACTUALLY DID THAT! This is why I'm friends with you! WE KNOW EACH OTHER!" She yelled glomping me into my bed. By now, the fake tears stopped falling, and we were both laughing our asses off. Good thing my room was on the top floor, cause we were roaring! Everyone was on the second floor so we keep laughing. Emma soon walked in.

"Erin." She said, moving her foot alittle, hands together, pushing her indects together. "Can I go on a trip with my BF zoey for a month…?" She finished.

"Sure, what the heck. Where are you going?" "…Japan…" "…" "Erin?" "…I hate you…"

Avery started laughing again because she always knew I have wanted to go to japan. I was ganna go a week from now, but NOOOOOO! The akatsuki had to be here!

**Our life sucks!**

_Who are you?_

**Your Inny, who else?**

_OMG I HAVE A FREAKING INNY!!! …awesome!_

**Yes I know, but what you did there was pretty smart withought me!**

_What are you implying?_

**That you have almost no brain at all! Heck, I'm surprised you got to of the class with this brain!**

_I'm going to kill you!_

**YOUR SUICIDLE!?!**

_I hate you…_

**I love you too! **And then my inny went somewhere in my mine to make smoothies!

"I'm ganna see what happened with Hidan, stay here!" Said, avery, walking downstairs. I sighed again, pulling out my ipod and turning it on to _Pain _by _three days of grace._

_Avery Prov_

I started laughing when I saw what happened to hidan. He had been through pein, itachi,AND TOBI! For trying to 'Rape' Erin.

Erin can be priceless sometimes. Thinking of last minute ideas for life and death situations. She also is the perfect fake crier anyone has seen in our school. She can actually pull off tears! Me and her get into a lot of trouble together, so we have to think of ideas to get us out of them. We have gotten into so much trouble, WE BEFRIENDED THE FUCKING COPS! There's Matthew, tim, and David. Anyways.

Right now, hidan was in the middle of the room, tied to a chair, ducktape over mouth. He was brusied, cutted, and slashed everywhere… AND HAD FREAKING NEKO DESIGNS ON HIS FACE!

Laughing to myself, I heard deidara yell from the bathroom, "TAKING A SHOWER!" and I yelled back, "DON'T USE UP ALL THE HOT WATER!" "FINE…"

I sat on the couch when I heard the water go on, and turned on jaws. Suddenly, the jaws music started playing I got this bad sense something was happeing.

**Dun dun**_ Why do I sense I'm ganna be pissed of? _**Dun na nu **_Where have I felt this before? __** DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DU NA NU NA NU NA **_"!!!!!"

"What the hell was that?" I said, running to the washroom. Suddenly the doors flung open to reveal…. Bri….. holding onto his chest like a monkey… with deidara's hair in her mouth. "Giggty…" She replyed.

_Erin's Prov_

"GGGGGGEEEEEEETTTTTTTTT OFFFFFFFFF OF MY MAN!!!!!" I heard avery yell. So I walked downstairs with some pocky in my hand as I was nibbling on one.

Next thing I knew, there was a chibi styled bri flung past my head, just missing it by inches…. Bri landed in the right beside hidan… and she smirked evily.

"Hey old lady, long time no see! How's my favorite man whore doing! Get laid lately? Proebly not because how old you look with that grey hair and such. And pink eyes…. *Snicker* Looks girly. I brought you something!" And she placed a tiara on his head and started applying makeup. "There! All better!" And with that, she ran away laughing evily because hidan would most likely kill her withen seconds. And next thing we knew it, she was out the door.

"Wasn't she dead?" I asked nobody imperticular. Sighing, I went upstairs for a nap.

**HAHA! Another chappy done! **

**Avery: Ok, I atleast want the new chappy on by… Saturday? Give or take?**

**Me: that's the smartest thing you have ever said! *Pats avery on the head* **

**Avery: I hate you…**

**Me: I love you too! **

**Avery: THAT'S MY LINE!**

**Dark zetsu: Erin does not own nartuo…**


	11. Impressions, inny's, and randomness

**Because I love my fans….. and my crazed friend Avery…. I guess I'll update my stories almost every day…**

**Avery: OMFG! REALLY! I LOVE YOU AOI!!!!!! *Glomps***

**Me: Noooooooooooooooooooooo! *CUE SLOW MOTION AGAIN***

**Itachi: *Catches* Avery, you should be more careful…**

**Me: YA AVERY! YOU MIGHT KILL ME ONE DAY! *Stomps into bedroom***

**Avery: … I hate the way she acts sometimes… she acts so childish sometimes!**

**Itachi: Hn…**

**Avery: NO! YOU AIN'T GOING SASUKE ON ME!**

**Itachi: you're the one to talk….**

**Avery: Your all bastereds! I HATE YOU ALL! Except Dei-Dei-kun!**

**Deidara: Erin does not own naruto, she only owns herself….**

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" I heard Kisame yell from the kitchen. I groaned, getting up from my bed. Making my way to the 'Food' room, what kisame called it.

When I got there, I say that Avery, decided to make dinner tonight, so she was making shark fin soup, and sushi. I laughed at the look on kisame's face when avery turned up the heat for the shark soup. Then I got an idea.

I slowly walked over to the counter. Picked up one of the huge butchers' knifes I had many of, and picked up the fake blood I had in the pockets of my pajama's (Yes, I do keep fake blood in my pockets! It's so whenever I feel like pulling a prank. And I usally end up getting a reward!). Then I put it on the knife and grabbed my CD bag on the side of the room. I grabbed the one I made with all my horror song's on it. It had the jaws theme cause I usally play it when bad things are going to happen (HINT HINT! LAST CHAPTER!) . Then I popped it into the radio and pressed play.

_**Dun dun…**_ "What was that?!?" Kisame yelled. _**Dun dun nu **_"I'm getting out of here!" He was now running to the door, but it suddenly swooped closed and locked. **DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN "…Boo"** I said in a deep and scary male up the knide that was dripping with the fake blood. I even Got avery to help out by using her supper fast speed for putting on 'Cut' and 'Slash' and 'Bloody' tatoo's on. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!AHHH!AHHH!AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Kisame quickly bolted out of the the room, screaming bloody murder well me and avery were clutching our sides because we were laughing soo hard.

"We should do this more often!" Avery said, sitting up and looking at the soup. "I think I should just make the sushi with dango." She thought. "Nahh, I wanna see his reaction! Next week, we'll prank sasori!"

"OMG! That will be soo funny! What should we do?" I said, scratching my head in thought. "Show him all the chucky movies and then at night, make his puppets look and act like chucky!" Avery responded. "THIS IS WHY WE ARE FRIENDS!" I yelled, hugging all the air out of her.

"C..ca…ant….b..bb…breath!" She said, as I finally let go of her. When she finally got her breath, the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" I said running to the door. "Like I was.." Was all avery said, as she plopped herself on the kitchen table. I sighed. _Who and why am I friends with her again? _

**The fact that you two are basically twins, and superdy doper hyper!**_ And you said I'm dum! _**I actually have a boyfriend! **_And who is that? _Just then, itachi's inny walked, and I quickly shot a look at itachi walking to the door as he did the same. _This is just weird! _**Hey itachi! **My inny waved. Me and itachi both sweat dropped. Then, I reached the door. "Who is i- FRED!" ( Yes fred, this is the chappy where you come in! BE HAPPY! Fred: Ya!)

"Heya… can I come in! IT'S FREAKING COLD!" I looked around and saw the akatsuki shake there head in no. "Sure! Make yourself at home!" And everyone sweat-dropped.

"Thanks! It's like -34……Why are there cosplayers in your house…." He looked through the room.. and eyes landed on avery. "Ane… who is she…..wait, is that Avery? The girl you always talk about?" "Yep!" "So who they?" "The real akatsuki!" "Your kidding.." "Nope, does this face lie" Cue puppy dog eyes. " I need proof."

I looked around at all of the akatsuki. Then I remembered Zetsu was in the garden. "ZETSU!" So I stood there waiting for about 15 akward seconds, and then zetsu came threw the floor. "You wanted to see me? **I was in the middle of gardening, make it quick…" **Fred staired in aww. " Can I go out and garden with you!?!" "Sure. **Just don't get in our way…**" And they were gone.

"You have weird friends…" Avery said, swaying her feet as she sat comfertibly on the counter. "And you aren't?" "I'm board…" Every nodded. " Hey! I have an idea! Erin! SHOW THERE YOUR IMPRESSIPONS!"

Everyone just staired at me like I was a lost sheep in a cow farm. "Who's should I do?" Avery thought for a second. "Do Deidaras!" I sighed, took a deep breath and then closed my eyes.

"_Art is an explosion!_" I sounded just like him. I was one of those few people who could sound like any character. "_Life's only beautiful ... because it's so fleeting, so transient._"

"THAT IS AWSOME!" Avery started jumping up and down on the island. Everyone staired at me in awe. "Who else could you do?" Asked kisame. "Oh, I could do any one!" "Then do itachi!" I looked back at him and he looked back at me.

_"Foolish little brother, if you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me. And yet survive in an unsightly way. Run, run and cling to life."_ I sighed. That was the only one I knew and I hated, cause I knew the real truth of itachi. I then yawned, and looked at the time. "I'm going to bed, see u guys tomorrow." And I passed out on the floor. Damn tiredness!

**Another chapter! Finished at… *Looks at clock* 11:12 pm!**

**Avery: I can't believe ur updating almost every day! YOU MADE MY DREAM A REALITY!**

**Me: Yaya, now NIGHT NIGHT!**

**Pein: Erin does not own naruto…**


	12. Tobi's mistake, pills, and happy land!

**Ok, so i'm here, at home, sick for three days.... what do i do? I write my chapters ofcourse!**

**Avery: Of course you do! I would muder u id you didn't!**

**Me: AVERY! You make me feel unloved! *Goes into emo corner.***

**Avery: Hey! Don't go sasuke on me!**

**Me: NO afence to all those sasuke lovers out there.... but sasuke is a fucking baby. And an annoying on at that because of his 'Revenge on Konoha and the elders because the didn't tell me my brother's secret!' he left sakura passed out on a bench at night! HOW MANY GUYS COULD HAVE TAKEN ADVANTEGE OF HER! (Sorry for bad spelling!)**

**Avery: He would never do that to me! -****//////****-**

**Me: He mostlikely would...**

**Avery: YOU ARE SO INSULTING! *Stomps up to room***

**Me:.......... I'm ganna go get dango! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! And by the way, i really can sound like the characters! Oh, and check out my deviantart account at .com/**

_Avery's Prov_

"Erin...... erin? Erin! ERIN! Damn, she's out cold!" I said. I didn't even have to check her paulse cause i knew she was in a dead faint. She always does that when something tramatising happens.... or lack of sleep or suger.

Soon, i just shrugged and went over to her 'Pocky collection. " When indout' your partners asleep, steall their food, cause it's time to eat!" I said, rubbing my hands togeather. "I can't believe i just made that up....... AWSOME!"

_Erin's Prov_

_I opened my eyes to see i was in a wonderful land, filled with ice-cream trees, and gingerbread houses, and jub-jub mountains. "THIS IS JUST LIKE THE FAN FICTIONS I READ!" I said twirlling around like a ballerina. " All i need is a purple fly- OMG IT'S A PURPLE FLYING PONEY! THANK YOU GOD!"_

_I quickly ran up to the poney and waved. "Hi mr. Poney! May i ride on your back?" The pony shook his head in 'Yes' and i made myself comfy. Then we went suraring in the sky. "!!! HEY LOOK! IT'S ITACHI!" I jumped off the poney and landed on itachi's lap, which made my face heat up. "...Hi!" I said._

_Avery's Prov_

It was 5 minutes ago when Erin passed out and Zetsu checked her paulse."Sh's dead...**Can we eat her? **No! **P- **We are not eating her and that's final! **You suck. **You suck. **Stop. **Stop. **Why are you copying me? **Why are you copying me? **I'm gay. **Good for you!"

I was mentally laughing. Zetsu was fucking awsome! He's just like me and erin sometimes! And i think Erin found out about her inny a while ago.

**I hope she did! I need someone to talk to! **_You have me to talk to! _**All you ever talk about in here is cheese! **_Yummm...... Cheese *Drools* _**Avery? ***_Is in cheese land* _**I lost you.... ERIN!**

_Erin's Prov_

_Right now, me and Itachi were in the middle of feeding eachother sticks of dango whall we were asking questions about eachother. "Whats your favorite color?" I asked._

_"Purple... yours?" He said politely. "Mines' red, black, and purple aswell!" I said cheerfully. "Favorite movie?" "So far....... Sweeny todd." He awnsered. "Mine's shawn of the dead... she's to fucking funny!" I said, thinking of the time where shawn and his friend walked out of the bar, and see's a strange man (*COUGH* zombie *COUGH*) walking weirdly, moaning. and they start making noises to a song, and the man continues the song._

_Avery's Prov_

I bet you, right now..... erin's in candy land again, dreaming about itachi.... I know i'm right.

Everyone was surronding erin's body, and asking themself's question's untill... "TOBI IS SORRY! HE HURT ERIN-SEMPI!"

"Tobi, un! What did you do!?!" Deidara said as he walked over to the human lollypop man of happyness! Tobi held up a bottle of medication i did not know, and said, "TOBI BROUGHT ERIN A DRINK 25 MINUTES BEFORE SHE PASSED OUT! AND, AND, TOBI DROPPED THIS WEIRD STUFFIN THE WATER, AND IT CHANGED THE WATER PURPLE, AND I THOUGHT IT WAS THE KOOLAID MIX, SO I ADDED IT TO HER DRINK!"

I walked over, and took the thing out of his hands, and opened it. Crap.

_Erin's Prov_

_We were now laying on the grass, looking up at cotten candy clouds. Trying to name each shape of them. " I think that one is a tree..." I stated._

_"No that one lookes more like a toliet.." Itachi said. I just sent him a glare. "What ever.... That one looks like a a tiger..." "Nope... more like a bear.." _

_Avery's Prov_

I was so dead... Tobi gave Erin her 'Happy' Pills she called them. But they were pills she created from banana peels, toliet water, sleeping meds, grass, and food coloring. Erin made them to give to the teacher for April fool's day. I helped make them too...

So i only knew one way to wake her up.

I walked past all the Talking memeber's of the akatsuki and kneeled down beside erin. I slowly moved her head facing me, and i knocked on the floor, and yelled, "OMFG! OROCHIMARU TOOK ITACHI'S BODY!"

_Erin's Prov_

_I sighed. Right now i was drawing doodles of itachi on the ground of this happy land. What i was about to here would shock me._

_"I love you..." I heard itachi say from beside me. I quickly turned my head to him. "W-wha?" " I said I love you, and i don't wanna hide it anymore..." He started getting closer... closer..._

"OMFG! OROCHIMARU TOOK ITACHI'S BODY!"

I opened my eye's to be surronded by the akatsuki and avery. I looked around. And stood up.

I rubbed my head, looked at the bottle of pill's beside me, looked at avery, looked at tobi, looked at itachi, looked at the akatsuki, and looked upstaires. "I'm going to bed!" And i was upstaires.

**Ya, another chapter done! I worte it excatally at Looks at clock* 12:23 on a sunday!**

**Avery: Shut up and start writting...**

**Me: Fine.. I do not own naruto...**


	13. Beach, splashes, and snakes

**I'm sorry! I was doing school works, and i didn't have enough time to write another chapter!**

**Avery: Excuses!**

**Me: No! Also there was a freaking rabid squirl outside my window again!**

**Avery: HA! They attacked you again!?!**

**Me: Yes! I had to use the bat in my closet! Saddly, the squirls got the neighbours dog....**

**Avery: May that dong rest in piece...**

**Me: I'm converting to jashin-sama!**

**Avery: Oh! You mean that dude who gives you the power of immortality!?!**

**Me: Yep! And you can make sacrifices! *Evil laugh!***

**Avery: I wanna join! Can i? please please please please please!?**

**Me: Of coarse!**

**Hidan: Ya! Finally somebody fucking listens!**

**Avery: ERIN DOES NOT OWN NARUTO!**

_Beep....Beep.....Beep.....Bee-SMASH!_

Next thing you saw was the alarm clock going threw the wall, into avery's room.

"Nice shot!" She yelled making me chuckle. Suddenly there was something in my mind.....Shit. "Do we have school today?" I yelled back to her. I then heard her giggle.

"No Erin! You forgot what day it is!" I was dumbfounded. "What day is it?" I asked in a small childs voice. Which only made her giggle more. "It's summer holiday Idoit!" "Ohhhhhhhh........ OMFG IT'S SUMMER HOLIDAY! WOOOT!!!" And with that i was outside wearing nothing but a tee and booty-shorts.

"Beautiful weather, beautiful sceanery, and beautiful,beauti-CHOCOLATE!" I screamed as i ran up to the icecream man on the street. "What will you have?" he asked. "Hmmmmm, Two Chocolates, One strawberry, a Blueberry, 3 Vanilla, a grape, and a Bloody-mary!" Asked in a happy-go-lucky voice. "Aren't you too young for a bloody mary?" He asked as he got everything ready. "Ya, but u know me curt!"

Curt was the icecream man around here scince he was 16 and his parents told him to get a job. Now he was 21 and HOT! Short brow shaggy hair, green eyes that looked like there were no end, tanned skin that looked like it was just wanting to be clung off of. He was very high on the mucsles and was well toned every where. "Ok, but don't forget i warned you!" I let out with a laugh. "Yes father!" "I'm not ur father!" He yelled back as i ran to the house.

When i got inside i put my fingers to my mouth and whistled, "Come-on boys and avery! I got the magical, magneficent, marvolise thing you will ever taste! ICECREAM!" Everyone groaned and started walking downstaires except for pain. He was already in the living room reading the news paper. As soon as avery saw what i had, she went all fangirly and screamed, "The lord, Erin, has blessed us with ice-cream, and will now hand us it before i mall her to death!" And with that i quickly handed everyone there's and plopped down on the couch (**AN* Me: Just so u guys know, i looked back on my chapters and forgot the part in chapter 2 to explain to them that they were an anime show! So from now on.... they no!) **and sighed.

"Board?" Avery said over her ice-cream. I sighed and shook my head in 'yes'. "There is nothing to do! it's boring as hell, and there is nothing to do!" Everyone nodded. "Well Erin! Pull one of the classics! We all go to the beach!" "Why didn't i think of that?" I blurted out. I sighed, stood up, and made my way to my room, but on my way i stoped, turned around and said. "Everyone. Get ur swim trunks and get ur asses to the door. We are going to the beach!"

About 10 minuets later, we were all packed and the boys had different colored swim trunks on and me and avery had two peices, but u couldn't see them under our clothes. "Alright boys! Because the beach is a 10 minuet walk, we won't take the car. SO onwards..... MARCH!"

Next thing you saw was me, acting like a little kid in the candystore down the side-walk, as we made out way to our destonation. Right now i was doing laps around avery who was suprizingly calm as we walked. "Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Ar-" "YES!" Avery shouted, completely ignoring me and my comments. We were now walking very fastly. I looked over to her and she looked over to me. Faster. And now we were now jogging. We looked at each other again! Even faster. And then we saw a spider.

"!!!" We both yelled, running so fast dust was where we stood thing we knew it we were ar thge beach. I sighed and slowly pulled out my towel and sat on it. Avery did the same. except on my towel cause she forgot hers. Soon the boys were all changed and our eyes were popping out of our sockets. there were hat, begining to get sweaty maled, in swim trunks, looking at us. "Do you guys have bathing suits?" Asked Kisame. "Yep!" We both replied.

We slowly took our clothes off (Which were longer shorts and bigger tee's) and put them on the towel. The boys had noes-bleeds. I was in a red bikini with black lace. Same with the bottems, but avery was in a less revealing bikini which was light blue with with purple laces. Avery giggled as she ran into the water like an eager little kid running to the playland in ur fast food resturant. I just layed back down and sasori sat down beside me.

"Can't swim because ur a puppet?" I asked him. He nodded and sighed. "That sucks. I'm not too much of a swimer, but i do go once or twice. But it sucks when you can't." I replied again. And again he nodded. I looked over to avery and sighed. She was talking to kisame, tobi, and deidara about something i probebly didn't want to know. So i just clossed my eyes and pulled out my ipod. 2 minuets of silence later and next thing i knew it, i was being picked up.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled dropping my ipod on my towel as Kisame , Deidara, Avery, Tobi, and Hidan were now carrying me very near the water. "Oh hell no..... you can't do this to me! I BOUGHT YOU ICE-CREAM!" I yelled at them again. This only made the snicker. "Hold ur breath bitch. " I heard hidan say. Next thing i knew it and the boys were now re positioning themself and avery backed away. "What are you doing!?" The started swinging me. "OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD STOP!" Now they started coun ting down. "3...2...1... Throw!" And all you could see was me go atleast10 feet in the air and over 30 feet across the water, landing in it with a SPLASH!

You could feel it from miles. My death aroura surounding my body as i came out of the water soaking wet. Hidan came behind me and quickly put his arm around my shoulders and started laughing nervosly and started talking. "Hey Erin! You know it was a joke right? Erin......Erin? Er-" And next thing u knew it, hidan was being flung across the water. Father than me, but with more streagth. And even higher. You could hear his screams from back at the beach. And then a big,"'SPLASH' !!!" Could be heard. I quickly got a glance of kisame trying to squrry off away from me. And i appeared behind him and he was flung too. But even harder and father than hidan. Tobi i didn't mind. Cause u know..... he is madara, but he would most likely kill me in my sleep. Next was Deidara.

I scanded the beach and found him right beside avery, hugging her for dear life as she did the same. So i did what was the best. I Quickly took out a picture of them the night they were drunk, and placed it infront of there faces. They blushed hard. "W-where did u get those? u-unnn..." Deidara asked, bravest of the two. " Oh these? We'll avery knows i'm a techno geek." Avery nodded. "And you remember thouse hidden camra's emma got me for christmas last year?" Nod. " I placed them all over the house and one in the closet. Also with a camra, and a mircrphone." Deidara staired wide eyed. "Y-you wouldn't, un!" " oh yes i would! But i'll let u off with a hook. Do that again, and these go on my deviantart when i get the chance, and i'll photoshop it too!" They both nodded. "Good, i'm under stood. Now i'm going to get a tan. Get me when u see a hump-back whale.......*Snicker*.... hump-back whale, get it?"

I slowly walked back to my towel, laying down again beside sasori, but this time with itachi and pein aswell. "I'm never letting my gaurd down around them anymore when i'm at the beach!" I blurted out. I got a few nodds and a yawn. Suddenly, i felt something moving in my hair. And i looked over to hidan who had an evil smik on his face. "What the hell....." I said, removing the thing from my hair. What i saw made me scream. "HIIIIIDDDAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN!" I yelled. Walking over to him. I held up a group of small garter snakes. "You BASTERED! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" "Can you?" "Ya. I will put u in a blender, make u into a smoothie. And then i will feed u to a dog. And when the dog shits u out, i will take the shit, and put it in a recycling bin. And when u get recycled, i will fing you, and melt you. Also, then i will take the melted supstance and feed it to the evil, rabid squirls outside my window." I said, death aroura around me again. He Swallowed quickly and shook his head in 'yes'. I smiled and nodded. But then i got a glimps of a rattle snake in the forest. I quickly got it (It's a baby one), ran out of the forest, and ran over to hidan, quickly opening his swim trunks so i wouldn't see anything and droped it in there.

On the way home it was quiet except for me and avery singing the 'Funny farm' song. "They're comeing to take me away haha, they're coming to take me away, hoho, hehe, haha, to the funny farm! Where life is beautiful all the time! And i'll be happy to see all those nice young men, in they're clean white coats and they'r coming to take me away haha!"

When we got home, we quickly washed off and made dinner. We were having KD so we were fine. I quickly got a glance of the clok. 8:56. Wow, we were out for a long time. I sighed, got ready for bed and crashed. But i was going to get a surprize in the morning.

**Woot! Another Chapter done! In 2 hours....... i was lazy and kept taking breaks.**

**Avery: Can u give me a hint for the next chapter? WHat the surprize is?**

**Me: Fine, but only one. It will happen as soon as i wake up!**

**Avery: That was a crappy hint...**

**Me: yep! So BYEBYE!**


	14. Peirods, movie nights, and MM Beguins!

**OMG OMG OMG! IT'S VALENTINES DAY! WOOT!**

**Avery: I'm still single! TT_TT**

**Me: It's ok! I am too!**

**Avery: Sooo..... what's this chapter about!?!  
**

**Me: Peirods!**

**Avery: OMG! YOU WILL PUT THEM THROUGH SUFFERING! HAHA!**

**Me: Yep! Ok! I don't own naruto!**

"Ummmmmmm............ fuck." I said. Cramps were attacking my botty like avery attacked my pocky. This onl- "Erin-sempi's DIEING!!!!!" Shit..... tobi.

I sighed, running to the bathroom, quickly shutting the door, grabbing my bloody sheets. I quickly dumpped them down the laundry shoot and made my way to the door when i remembered. "AAAVVVVVEEEEEERRY!" I yelled.

"Yes?" She said, from the other side of the door. "Underwear..... now." I said quickly. She sighed and giggled. She knew exactly what was going on with me. God. I hate peirods. She quickly got them and passed them to me (And no u perves.... she passed it by sticking her hand through the door. If u think anything else..... idk. Look under ur beds tonight). So i quickly got a pad from under the counter and placed it on my new underwear. Sighing, i walked outr the door..... to be surrounded by everyone.

"Are you ok,un?" "Will Erin-sempi be ok!?!" "Hn." "Will u be all right? 2343, 2344..." "Will u fucking live?" "WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!?!" I yelled. Causing all the panicking kids/adults to shut up. I'm now happy.

"Listen up!" They all looked at me. "Avery.... let's give them the talk about women..." And that is how we spent about half the day.

--

"That is*Twitch* Fucking.....ewwww" hidan said. Everyone else nodded in agreement. Me and avery have just told them the story abot peirods, babies, and even someof them how not to piss off a PMSing woman. After we were donw, about half of them were on the ground, twitching non-stop (Deidara, Tobi, kisame, hidan). The other's were just grossed out (Itachi, Pein, Sasori, Kakuzu). But me and avery were the brave of the group! So we both took turns explaning the..... graphic details. And i felt evil so we showed them a movie!

Right now i was on my bed, sketching some random chibi's of me, avery, and tobi, when avery decided to have a movie night.

Oh how i loved movie nights! We always took turns chosing the movies so tonight was my turn! So now everyone was gathered into the large living room were the 2 couches, and a chair sat, and where the 52' inch TV sat in the middle.

Sighing, i held up 2 of my fav movies. Sweeny tood, and lord of the rings, return of the king. Everyone looked at the covers and chose sweny todd. This was the seating arangement: Me, Itachi (Cough one) Avery, Deidara, hidan (Couch two) Pein (Chair) and Kisame, sasori, and kakuzu were scattered on the floor. Tobi was in emma's room, watching the flinstones because considering her was madara and wanted to keep up his act. I'm prety sure he will change it though.

Saddly, about half way through the movie, the part where sweeny and the judge are singing, 'pretty women' I kinda fell asleep on itachi's shoulder.

_Itachi's prov_

Damn. Why do i have these feelings for this girl? I mean, she's like.... 4-5 years younger than me.... but she is kinda cute...

Anyways, so i'm sitting here injoyingthis movie, when she falls asleep on my shoulder. I must admit..... she is very cute when she sleeps. Remnids me of sasuke when he was little.

Sighing to myself, i sliently pull her onto my lap, not to fast and not too slow. Then i see she has some hair blocking her face. So i slowly move it out of the way too. But then i noticed how she slept soo..... peacefully. I then started playing with her hair.

_Avery's Prov_

AWWWWWWWW! Look at Itachi! He's just so cute when he basically going lala for erin! Today i need to play match maker. So i carefully took out my camra from my bra(It's wonderful for hiding stuff when ur mother buys one's too big for u and are too lazy to take it back), and snook a picture or too of them.

I started pocking deidara who i was laying on and showed him the picture. he just We both looked over to the great Uchiha's face to see..... a small blush!?! OMG!!! END OF THE WORLD! I was soo going to post these to erin's deviantart account though. I'm evill too!

Suddenly erin started to sture and woke up. Time for some match making!

**SORRY FOR THE SMALL CHAPPY! I was tired and it's..... 3:25 in the morning!**

**Avery: I hate ur cliffy's**

**Me: I know! Cause i'm going to write the other part when i wake up tomorrow or whenever i feel like it.**

**Avery: It better bee soon!**

**Me: It will! I don't own naruto! NOW LET'S PRAY TO JASHIN-SAMA! COMEON AVERY AND HIDAN!**


	15. Smiles, Tears, And match making

**HHEEEYYY YOU GUYS! Just so you know. ALL OC'S THAT PEOPLE REQUESTEDE will be added within the next 10 chapters! I'm making this story the longest on in HISTORY!**

**Avery: YOU BETTER! OR I WILL SACRIFICE YOU TO JASHIN-SAMA~!**

**Me: Well S-rry! Anyways! Everyone who reads this story should check out my deviantart and youtube account! I'm making alot of drawings lately of naruto and i want to shair them all! And my name is all the sames too for my usernames! So don't kill yourself trying to find me! My next picture will be Hidan and Kakuzu! So remember. erinrocks122!**

**Avery: And she takes requests! **

**Me: Yes i do! Anyways. So avery! Your going to start matchmaking!**

**Avery: Yes..... YESS! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Me: I'm kinda scaired now........ Anyways. I have a feeling i know what you wanna do!**

**Avery: Like what?**

**Me: Your probebly will force me to hurt myself or you do it yourself, and proebly force me and Itachi to shair a room! Also, you will probebly poisen my food so i pass out on him.**

**Avery:...... I hate you!**

**Me: YOU MEAN I ACTUALLY GOT IT RIGHT!?! WOOOOOOOT! *Does the caramelldansen***

**Avery: *Starts to plot evil plan* I HAVE IT! **

**Me:..... shit. I need to think more! Anyways. COME HERE TOBI AND EXPLAIN ME!**

**Tobi: Erin-sempi does not own naruto! She owns herself and her Oc's except avery! She is real!**

**Avery: Got that damn right! Also, she does NOT own other people's OC's they requested. **

**Erin: I know that! Anyways. READY! AND! !**

_Erin's Prov_

I blinked. I never knew the couch could be so warm! So i snuggled closer. I then felt the couch move! So i moved closer. Wait......... couches don't move! I poked it. It let out a chuckle. I looked up to meet those beautiful shairgan eyes.... wait. Beautiful? Oh wait. I like those eyes! I can call them beautiful. I grin in responce and hugged tighter before letting go and sitting up.

I then caught a sniff of my hair and noticed it was going gressey. Great! So u sighed and walked over to avery. "I'm going to take a shower. Get me out before 20 minutes and **DIE!**" She quickly nooded and i went into the washroom.

Sighing, i stripped off my clothes and turned on the water. Before i stepped in, i caught a glimps of my reflection. It had changes much since the akatsuki had come. My eyes which were many colors were now changing to a terqoise, hy hair was slightly longer, and i was now... happy. I haven't been happy in a long time. My parents were murdered before my eyes when i was 4 years old. Emma was just born and my friends took me in. That was when me and avery meet. After the muder, i was always depressed. Almost always blaming myself for they're death. Thats why my eyes were different colors. I moved out when i was 14 and faked my ID caused i looked to be atleast 20. And got my house back, with my parents money.

The onlyone who ever got to see me smile was Avery, Fred, and Emma. I would usally smile just to brighten everyones moods, but avery always knew they were fake. But now i was happy! I was nolonger being the girl who was severily deprest! I was a person! I was one of the most happest people now in the whole city! I felt alive and loved.

Giving a small smile i walked into the showe, letting the warm water rush over my body. I moved my delicate hands through my hair, getting every part wet. I keept looking over at the door, cause i was afriad someone might come in cause this was the floor with the living room, and the floor were i saw..... Hidan. Don't get me wrong! Hidan is one of my favorite Akatsuki members! Me and him are very alike! I just never show my fowl mouth unless i am angry.

About 30 minuets later, i gave an angry grunt as the water turned icy cold when SOMBODY flushed the toilet. The crappy part about my house. When you flush the tolite, the water stays cold for atlest 15 WHOLE fucking minutes. So i silently got out, shutting off the water. I turned around to find my clothes MISSING! And a note! "Fucking..... shit-back..... motha-fucking....... cock-sucking......" I grumbled alot of swears as i made my way to the note. Silently i read.

_Payback is a bitch! This will teach you not to make the fucking leader beat the shit outa me, and dropping a fucking snake down my fucking pants. So i took your clothes. And i must say! You have a nice bust!_

_~Hidan_

I twitched..... Violently. Not only have i never had my first kiss before..... But that sud-of a bitch cock-sucking mother fucker man know as HIDAN saw me.... NAKED! And he took away my clothes! Nobody get's away alive or atleast unharmed in his case. So i quickly grab my towel and rap it around my body. Just when i was about to open the door... i remembered the WHOLE living room was outside this door.

Ok. That mother fucker is going to die! And i will make sure it is slow and painful! So with all the courage i had, i open the door and made my way silently down the hall.... but i only made it two steps before i got a dog-whistle.

My face turned atleast 2 shades of read, and i froze on the spot. I shaketly moved my head to find the whole akatsuki except for deidara and itachi in the room whith they're eyes popping out of here skulls! I looked over to see hidan was the one that dog-whistled. And in responce, he just said, "Told you she had an awsome Bust!". And saddly, every nodded. Except tobi. Even though i knew that because he was madara, he was trying to hold back a nose-bleed.

My face heated up even more and i started to walk quickly, and two seconds before i took my next step.... i saw soap. OMFGWDIHTBM! (Translation: Oh my fucking god! Why did it have to be me!) And God really hates me. Cause i stepped onto it and went swearving around. Almost immedeatly, Itachi came walking out with a book in his hand and looked up at me with his eyes in a state of 'Oh-fuck...' And i fell ontop of him.... IN ONLY A TOWLE!

You can also see this in slow motion! Me falling fowards into itachi as he drops his book, and in a momment of shock! Then he notices i'm only in a towel and he is just blushing! Then he forget's he's there and i fall onto him. AND I AM A C-D CUP!(It's true.... i am! *Goes into emo corner*)

ok. This is our position now. I, am right now resting on his chest, with my towel now loose. But still on enough to cover me. My legs are basically in his GROIN! And i am blushing like a mad-man. Itachi on the other hand is also blushing like a mad-man and he is also truing not to get hard! So i do the most embarsing thing! I sit up on him! My towel the only thing portecting me from all the guys perverted looks.

I then feel tears coming into my eyes and hidan noticed what he just did! He made me... the girl who almost never crys... is crying, almost naked infront of the guys, and embarrested! I silently got up and pulled the towel closer to my body as i started running down the hall, heading to my bedroom.

I Slam the door shut and quickly look in the mirror. My face is red, and i looked like crap. My eyes were swollen, and red too! I then take my towel off and get dressed as fast as i could, putting on a tank-top, and some sweat pants! God! Kill me now! I don;t want to go down there anymore and face those freaks!

**You don't want me to die do you? **_Sometimes i think about it... _**YOUR SUICIDLE!?! **_Just shut up and leave me alone. And why weren't you there to help me? _**Sorry about that! I was visting avery's inny. **_Avery has one too? _**Yep! She's just like you and me mixed togeather! Just more violent.... *Shudders* Well kid. I must go now. **_Kk bye!_

I grabbed my ipod and made my way into my bed. Letting the covers cover my face and body. But i knew what they were thinking was right. I did have a pretty good body. I was 5'7.... thin. Very big bust, and a nice ass. Long hair, and a beautiful face. I also have the best personailty that any frind/boyfriend/bestfriends would love. The part that pissed me off was the fact i just showed almost all the akatsuki my body... ad it doesen't help that i barely know- wait. I know everything about me!- Ok.... they know almost nothing about me!

Anyways, i was about to fall asleep when i heard a nock on the door. "It's avery... may i come in?" I sighed, turning my ipod off. "Ya..."

Avery Then walked in with dinner and a package of pocky and chocolate since it was my peirod. But the one good thing about my peirods is the fact that it lasts 1 DAY! Wait! Not even a full day. Cause i bleed it all out in the shower. Anyways... getting back to the story!

"Would you like me to explain what happened after you left?" She asked, Placing my dinner and treats on the small night table beside my bed. I sighed before nodding. "Itachi basically murdered everyone who looked at you. Oh, he also likes you!" I blinked....... Blinked again? I pinched myself. I bashed my head on the wall! ok..... I'm not dreaming. "...wow.... omg..i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-iiiitachi loves me?" Then i started hyperventalation.

"Breath erin...... Breath!" Then I stood up and walked downstairs. Bright smile on my face. Avery just smiled and thought, Mission accomplished, cause she told itachi also that erin loved him

**HAHAHA! ANOTHER CLIFFY! But a longer chapter!**

**Avery: *sniffle* I feel so b--bad for you! *Burstes out crying!***

**Me: There there.... It's ok! *Sniffles too* I DON'T OWN NARUTO! *Starts crying tears of happyness***

**Avery: I LOVE YOU ERIN!**

**Me: I LOVE YOU TOO!**


	16. Art, Love blooms, and DEVIANTART!

**OMG! I HAVE OVER 50 REVIEWS! WOOOOOOOOOOT!**

**Avery: I would like to thank my friends, family, the akatsuki, deidei-kun, and ERIN!**

**Me: Awwwwwww! Anyways, i'm also happy cause i just dowloaded Gimp 2.6, manga studio 3.0, and 4.0, photoshop, flash 6, hypercam 2, and more XD! ALSO MANGA STUDIO!**

**Avery: Geek...**

**Me: I know! AND I'M A PROUD ONE!**

**Avery: We found that out a while ago. *Note, sarcasim***

**Me: I've got a jar of D-irt!**

**Avery: Anyways! Kisame! INTRODUCE US!**

**Kisame: ...Fine. Erin-san does not own Naruto or any of us.**

**Me: YOU ACTUALLY CALLED ME -SAN!!!! WOOT..... wait.... HEY! NOW I FEEL OLD! T.T**

**Kisame: *Highfives avery* I know. *Starts chuckling***

I Skipped downstaires, secretly past everyone, and into my little personail room. Setting myself up, i made my way to sit down in the 'Art' corner of the room. This place had all my pastells, water paints, paint, pencils, canveses, and paper, exc.

I carefully took out a medium sized canves and set it up. *It's about the size of a mirror on the back of dressers* And started painting a portret of The akatsuki and me and avery. Avery will love to see it when it's done. I carefually put all the colors in the right spots and made sure the picture looked more life-like than avything else.

I soon let my mind take over and was basically painting and letting my mind do the work, controlling my hand. It was me and avery in the middle, arms linked and smileing eating pocky, Deidara is beside her with his hand on her sholder. Itachi was right beside me with a stick of dango hanging out of his mouth, but he was very close to me. Right beside deidara was Tobi, who was being tobi.... *Sweat-drop*. Then right beside itachi was Kisame, Who Was Holding up the samahdama (IS THAT SPELLED RIGHT!?!) in fighting stats. Beside Tobi was Sasori with one of his puppets, in his fighting stats. And beside kisame was Zetsu, looking at the world like it was him meal. In the backround was Kakuzu trying to pry Hidan off who was latched onto his back, sqeezing him like a teddy bear. (PERVERTED THOUGHTS!!!!!) And The Leader was laying on the ground, reading the newspaper ignoring everyone.

I giggled because we all felt like a family. Even Avery felt the sames towards them. I Put the final touches on it and set it up to dry. I then picked up a small canves *The size of a text book* And started painting a picture of me and itachi standing under a sakura tree, smiling and talking to each other. And just for a laugh, i put in the backround avery and deidara snapping pictures of us. And i was happilly thinking if this could be true.

As i was adding the colors to the backround, i felt someones presents. But i just stayed quiet and continued working. I was now working on the sakura tree before i heard his voice. "You are an amazing artist..." I turned around to see.... Itachi.

I Felt a blush coming to my cheeks as he came closer to me. He then sat very politely beside me and asked, "May i watch you?" I just nodded and moved over so he could get more room. Then he moved very close, but i didn't mind. I just continued working. Soon i was onto drawing the details of the petails. They looked soo real, that you could feel yourself want to reach out and try and touch them. I smiled slightly at the thought that this could be real. Then it came to the characters.

I Blushed and looked over to itachi to see if he was looking. He was very consentraited on the work that he didn't notice me. I sighed and continued drawing them. Good thing the petails covered most of the characters that you could only se their hair clothes, and maybe the smiles and eyes. I was silentially adding details and then i got the feeling that i was being watched by itachi. I didn't mind but inside i was having a fight with my inny.

**COME ON! SAY SOMETHING! **_OH SHUT UP! You always say, "SAY SOMETHING!" When i get all silent and consentratie....._**Ya! I wonder why? Serisoly! He's like...... staring at you like he wan't to be more than friends! **_I know but.... I-_**Your scaired to ask him.... aren't you? **_Ya...... _** Chicken shit. **_SHUT UP! I thought we were going to have a rare Inny-soul.... persony thinggy..... _**Oh well. You know what! I have something for you to d- WAIT! WARNING! ITACHI IS ABOUT TO TALK TO YOU! Go back into focase! **

I smiled at my inny. She can be so crazy sometimes! But then itachi started talking.

"Erin.." I looked over to him to see him..... Blushing!?! _OMG! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! WE ARE GOING TO DIE! GET INTO THE EVACUATION TUB- HEY! WHERE DID THEY GO? _He then turned his attation to the wall behind me before looking back at me. "I-...... I have had these feelings about you for a while..."

**YOU ARE RIGHT! THE WORLD IS ENDING! **_THESE ARE LIKE MY DREAMS! _**Um. Who's dreams? **_Opps... srry. THIS IS JUST LIKE OUT DREAMS! _***Sweat-drop* You Suprize me sometimes. Anyways, stop talking! HE IS CONTINUING!**

"And i was wondering if you would like to be... you know... more than friends?" I Blinked. My eyes were filled with happyness. "Like a girlfriend?" I Laughed.

"Of Cousre i would!" And then i quickly jumped onto his lap and gave him a quick hug before he pulled me to his lips.

It wasn't a harsh kiss, but more like a tender one. One that couples would do when they were just dating, or just want to be loving and tender to eachother. It was also not a long one, but one that was long enough to be romantic.

We pulled away from eachother and i rested my head on his chest. He then started stroking my head and hair, so that none fell on my face. I grinned and we both fell backwards before we feel asleep with each other, totally forgetting the now finished peice of art.

_Avery's Prov_

I Opened the door to erin's private room and look what i found! My matchmaking really does work! So I quickly got out my camra and snapped a couple pictures before running to my room.

I Quickly got out my laptop and downloaded it to my computer. When it was finished, i quickly edited it on Photoshop exp 3.0. You can thank Erin for downloading that onto my computer! Anyways, so once it was downloadedI quickly posted it to erin's Deviant art account and already got 1000 views! I did a little fangirl scream before looking at the clock to see...... WHAT?!? 1:34 at night? Ohwell time for sleepy time!

I Huddled under my covers, placing my laptop right becide my bed before turning off the lights and snuggling into the covers. I then quickly thought how much our lives would be more happyer with this couple around. And then i drifted into a much needed sleep.

**Not very long, but it's 12:16 on a school night and i have to STILL study for a math test and do my homework!**

**Avery: You always wait till the last second!**

**Me: YES! OK! SO PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE MINE AND AVERY'S LIFE BETTER! We don't sleep at night when you don't review. SO PLEASE REVIEW! AND I GOTTA JAR OF D-IRT!**


	17. Maid's dresses, lovers, and randomness!

**HIIIIIII EVERYBODY! Srry i haven't written the chappy in a while, but i have the worst ever cold in history, and this cold is practically making me blind. So don't mind spelling error's in this chappy, cause i'm working with atleast 13% of my vision. Also blame my writters block....**

**Avery: Y-you mean..... your going BLIND!?!**

**Me: No.... I just have a cold, and i feel like shit...**

**Itachi: *Walks in with a box of tissues and a comfader, then lays beside Me* there you are.**

**Me: *Snuggles in with itachi, totally ignoring Avery***

**Avery: ok...... Erin does not own naruto. She just owns herself, her own home-made OC's, and her awsome computer skills!**

_Erin Prov_

I woke up to find i was in a embrace, but it didn't bother me in the slightest. I was finally togeather with itachi! I Don't really care about the storyline ever since they destoried almost every akatsuki memeber. And ever since they created the emo prick princess; Sasuke.

I Snuggles in closer to itachi and looked up to his face to be meeted with his beautiful coal colored eyes. I smiled softly and pecked him on the lips, which he returned with a full on romantic kiss. Much more filled with lust than the one kiss we shared with eachother last night.

We soon parted for air and we just staired with eachother before i said, still in the daze of this kiss, "'Morning 'Tachi". He gave a small chuckle at the nickname, but kissed my forehead, saying in his dreamy voice that most fangirls would love, "Good morning, Angle". We both silently got up and went upstairs, to go make breakfest. But i compleatly ignored all the boys. I will ignore them all untill each and everyone apologizes. I was ofcouse ganna talk to deidara, avery and itachi, cause i'm now dating itachi, avery i could never ignore, and deidara, cause he wasn't involved.

Soon everyone was gathered into the kitchen and i finished cooking.... and i made enought food for a king! There were eggs that were scrambled, boiled, sunny side up. Breakfest sasuges, pancakes, waffles (I LUV WAFFLES!), toask, FRENCH toast, juice, variouse fruits, milk, coffee, and water. Everyone came to the table with theire mouths watering because of the smell that driffed through the house. I then took out a raw steak and went out into the back yard. I wistled, and waited for a momment. I then wiggled the steak in the air, and called out zetsu's name. "Zetsu! Look what i have!" ANd zetsue actually came running like a dog towards me. And i mean as in on both his arms and legs. He then picked it up and looked at me, and held seriesness in his voice. " Tell anyone about this **And you die"** I Then Nodded and ran back inside.

When i entered the kitchen, all the food was cleaned up, except for my plate, dishes washed, Kitchen cleaned..... And Hidan in a maid's dress?!?

**OMJ! This is like the best day every! Hidan, the almighty immortal, worshiper of jashin-sama, and the dude that can't die..... IN A FUCKING MAIDS DRESS! MWAHAHAHA! I FINALLY HAVE BLACK MAIL! **_YOU ARE RIGHT! MWAHAHAHAHA! I feel evil- I mean! WE FEEL EVIL! HAHAHA _**I Love your corrections! **

He then looked up at me, and just started saying under his breath, his 'colorful' language... To the extream! As i mean.... You know how hidan swears? Just think of it 3 times as bad, and would make you want to burst out clapping.

I then walked over to my food, and started eating. Everyone else was doing there own stuff somewhere in the house, and i was left in the room with hidan. He then looked back at me and murmered somthing i could not hear.

"What was that hidan?" I asked, eating a bite of my sasuage. Me murmered it again, but slightly louder, so i could hear the begining of the sentance. "I'm........" I sighed and put down my food. "Your what hidan?" He twitched. "I'M FUCKING SORRY!?! OK! I'M SORRY I TOOK YOUR CLOTHES, SAW YOUR BUST, AND MADE YOU CRY! I'M FUCKING SORRY!" I blinked. And then i bursted out laughing. He looked at me like i was weird, and before he could ask anything, i beat him to it.

"You apologized *Laughs harder* IN a maid dress.. *HAHA* To me? The worthless mortal with kik ass streanghth *Laughes harder before stoping*..... It's ok. Your apolpgy is excepted." He looked like he had just beem saved by his god, jashin when i had said that. He then walked over tothe mop in my kitchen, and started cleaning the floors. I Then just staired before saying, " Hidan, you don't have to do that. I can-" he stopped me before i could finished my sentence, "Have to. Leader said."

**Oh wow. A sentance without swears. **_I know. It's really like the world has end, don't you think? _**No. I just think he doesn't wanna get punished by pein, itachi, tobi, avery, and deidara. **_.... True. I wish he would stop swearing more often! _**Yes, well... you need to change your clothes girl!**

I then told hidan i was going to get dressed, before heading to my bedroom. When i got there, i deided to wear my usuall black, red, grey clothes. But a little different.

Todays clothes was a black and red striped long sleaved shirt, covered by a strappless black tank-top. A speacil pair of black jeans, and in different areas of the jeans were chibi skeletons, zipper designs, and a randome chain here and there (It's speacil cause i actually made this pair of jeans in real life, and i look smexy in them.). I was also wearing some random socks which did not match. And finally, i decided to edit my hair.

I walked over to the washroom, and closed the door, locking it cause i wanted it to be a suprize. I silently got out my hair straightner, some randome pair of scissors, and some hair mosse before setting to work. I Quickly straightened my hair before taking the siccors to it, cutting the front of my hair so it created bands which covered my left eye completely, unless someone moved it. I the added the mosse so that it would stay that way.

Smiling at my work, i quickly did my make-up to match it. Black liquaid eyeliner, with some brownish-peachish eye-shadow. Along with a reddish-pinkish blush. I Quickly checked out my outfit and face to see if i looked good and smiled. I LOOKED HOT! (This is actually how i dress at school. I may be 12, but i look to be atleast 19 TT_TT)

I Silenltly walked out of the bedroom, and down stairs into the living room, dragging my sketch book with me. I Plopped myself down on the couch and started sketching random chibis before i started thinking about me and itachi, and what we would be like togeather. Speaking of the devil, he plopped down beside me, and passed me a soda. I Giggled before saying. "Thank you!" And going back to my drawings.

After about an hour of drawing, i snuggled my head onto itachi's lap, and he chuckled as i did so. Soon Avery and deidara walked in and looked at me. But ofcouse when Deidara saw itachi, they both started glaring daggers at eachother. I sighed before looking aat them both. "Deidara, if you even think about killing itachi, i will muder you in the most cruelest way i wil think of." I giggled when i saw him shiver and itachi pat my head in an aproving way. I then giggled again when i saw avery scolding deidara for wanting to kill itachi just becausel his 'Machi' ego was demolished because of itachi.

Soon Pein walked in and stood infront of me and avery. We both looked at eachother before looking at him. And then he said, "Erianna, Avery, would you like to become ninja's?" We both then looked at eachother before nodding so hard, that the chair/couch we were on started bobbing up and down too. Leader then smirked at this, and gave an approving nodd. "Well then, your training starts tomorrow, and your sensei's will be you.... lovers" ANd then he left.

Me and avery then jumpped up and ran at eachother, quickly hugging eachother before saying outlouad at the same time, "This is just like our dream! We get to become lovers with our favorite characters and now we get to become ninja's! Someone pinch us now!" Deidara and Itachi just chuckled at us when we both pinched eachother. We then got up, and started making lunch for everyone cause today everyone woke up late, so it was now 12.

Today for lunch was variouse sandwhiches, and many choices of sidings like cheese ( I LOVE CHEESE!), pickles (LOVE THESE TOO!), fruites, chocolate (GATTA LOVE THE CHOCOLATE!), and a whole bunch of other stuff i'm not ganna right down cause i'm too lazy.

After we all ate, we both went outside for a tan, cause the weather was just beautiful today! And I had a pond about the side of 20 ft made it perfect! As we just layed there, i didn't hear the bushes rushteling and that someone was spying on us... or rather me. So once we were done, we went inside and showed evryone our tans, which involved deidara getting a noesbleed, and itachi to have one too. We both giggled, and went upstairs to change. We both looked at the clock and gasped. It was already 10t nigh! The sun doesn't dim untill 11, and doesn't set untill 11:30 here were we live, so this was a shocker. So we decided to got to bed.

When i climbed into bed, itachi came into the room, and layed in my bed too. I Blushed like a mad-man cause he was SHIRT-LESS! And wearing nothing but boxers. And i was wearing a silk red nightgoun, that only went to my knees! But i just waved that off and snuggled into itachi.

"Want to combind rooms?" He said, stoking my hair again. I grinned, and nodded, bringing my lips to his for a goodnight kiss. I then layed down on his chest, and smile silently to myself. "Love you 'tachi..." I said. And itachi kissed my forehead, before silently saying, "Goodnight angle" Before we both entered our world of dreams.

**WOOT! AANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! Pretty good for an almost blind girl! AND OMJ! I got 59 reviews!?! I thought i was ganna get less? And i thought my story sucked!**

**Avery: IT DOES NOT SUCK!  
**

**Me: Thank you avery: Pat's on head* Now i'm going back to sleep with 'tachi! NIGHT! AND PLEASE REVIEW! You will make me want to make my chapters longer and i will add more humor, romance, and rated M Meterial!**

**Avery: SO DO IT NOW! Or i will find where you live...**

**Me: She won't..... she just likes making everything sound creppy. SO BYE BYE!**

**Avery: BYE!!!**


	18. Itachi's problem, perverts, and Training

****

HEY EVERYBODY! I feel kinda bad..... NOT! I gave everyone in my family the flu, or my cold! My dad just threw up, my sister emma i swear has gone crazy, cause she's spining in circles in the spinny chair singing, "I'm a little tea pot! SHORT AND- OMG LOOK ERIN! THE SQUIRLS! THE CAME AND BROUGHT YOU A GIFT!" AND THIS IS JUST A WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M CAUSE I'M ACTUALLY PUTTING DETAILS ON 'STUFF' THAT'S GANNA HAPPEN!

Avery: THE SQUIRLS ARE BACK! RUN FOR YOU LIFE! AHHHHHH!

Me: I NEED A HUG! I'M STILL BLIND ABUT I WANNA KEEP WRITTING! I NEED A HUG!

Tobi: E- *Suddenly get's pushed out of the way*

DarkLillyOfTheNight96: ERIN!!!!! *GLOMPS!*

Avery: WHO ARE YOU!

Me: She is one of my reviewers!

DLOTN96: YEP!

Avery:Oh, you mean.... LILLY!

DLOTN96: YEP!!! HIIIII!

Tobi: YOU THE GIRL WHO GAVE ERIN-SEMPAI YUMMY TREATS!

DLOTN96: I'm famous! lol

Avery: WELL TIME TO GO TO THE STORY! Eri-

DLOTN96: ERIN-SEMPAI DOES NOT OWN NARUTO! SHE JUST OWNS HERSELF AND HER OWN OC'S!

Avery: *Twitch*

I giggled when i woke up cause i knew i was in bed with itachi who was only in BOXERS! But when i looked over at the clock, i gave it a death glare. 4 in the freaking morning! Suddenly i heard some moans coming from beside me and i turned around. Itachi was still sleeping, but he had a blush on his face.

Then i heard him moan again. I Suddenly got this creappy feeling when i helt something hard pushing against my thigh and i just keep my eyes on itachi. "P-please don't s-stop..... erin" Ok! It's totally oficail! I Quickly looked down and noticed he was hard! God damn it! AND HE WAS HAVING A PERVERTED DREAM ABOUT ME AND HIM! To make it worse.... i was hearing thumps on the wall coming from avery and deidara's room! Great!

I decided just to ignore everyone and close my eyes and try and get some sleep, but NOO! The horney moaning itachi and the love making couple on the other side of the wall wasn't helping! I just sighed and decided to just randomly have a conversation with my inny.

****

To think that will be you and itachi when you are ready.

_Ya..... HEY! DON'T GO ALL PERVY ON ME! _**Um.... i am you, so i'm not the only pervert! **_Oh ya...... *Starts thinking about what me and him would look in bed* Wha- EWWWWW! PERVY THOUGHTS PERVY THOUGHTS! _**HEY! PUT THOSE PERVY THOUGHTS PACK ON! **_NOOOOOOOOOO! _**SHIT! ITACHI IS WAKING UP! WARNING! PRETEND YOUR ASLEEP!**

I Quickly did as she said and i looked sooooo realistic i looked like i was sleeping, and/or in a coma.

__

Itachi's Prov

I silently woke up from one of those dreams again. It wasn't surprizing. I have been having them lately. So i looked over to my side and noticed erin was asleep. That was one good thing. All i had to do now was get rid of my problem. And let me tell you. Deidara and avery on the other side of the wall were not helping.

I Quickly went to my room and got a fresh clean pair of boxers and walked to the bathroom, quickly stripping down. I then turned the shower on and put it on cold. I Then steped in and let the water soak my body. Before i could even think, thoughts of Erin and me kissing the other day came flooding into my mind before i could stop them. i Mentailly cursed as i looked down to my throbbing erection. And let me tell you, it was hard!

I Shot a glance at the locked door before moving my hand to my length and stroking it. A tingle of pleasure quickly shot up my spine as i repeatedly stroked it, thinking or images what it would be like in bed with erin, doing positions that i have never dreamed of except now. Her in that swimsuit the otherday at the beach, and her when she was in the towel when she fell on me also apeared, so i started to pump harder.

Let me tell you. These dreams were never as detailed as before. So i would only get away with a wet dream. But tonight i wasn't as lucky. Also, i'm not a pervert like all the other guys. I just never have gotten this excited. And i don't like whore's. Almost everynight back at the base, kisame would bring one in, fuck her, and then kill her the next morning. SO i was not a fan at all.

Finally, i came in my hand. This sent a shiver of pleasure as i was now covered in water and sweat. So i switched the water to warm and finished my shower, stepping out. I quickly got dressed and made my way back to soon to be mine and Erin's room and layed down beside her before going back to sleep.

__

Erin's Prov

After he went back to bed, i made my way to avery's room and nocked on the door very loudly before yelling, "COULD YOU TOO KEEP IT DOWN! AND HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WE HAVE TRAINING TOMORROW!?!" I heard some muffles and then i heard avery from the other side, "Almost done!".

I Grumbled and slipped back into bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

---

---

I woke up to be in another tight embrase as the one yesterday. I Quickly looked up to be meet with itachi's eye's again. I giggled before giving him a quick peck as he did the same. I then looked at the clock. 6:14. I grumbled, "We have to get up.... don't we?" Before i got a chuckle and a nodd.

Sighing I got up and made my way to my personail bathroom and walked into the shower. I then looked to my side and i gasped and giggled. Itachi was in here, it wasn't a dream, and he played with himself! Reason? There were white stains on the wall.

After giggling maddness, i quickly thaught, and said, "Screw it." For having a shower and walked over to the sink. I filled it up with water and started washing my face repetly before draining it and drying my face. I then looked over to my side and pulled open a drawer, full of clean clothes.

Today's outfit was a red hoddie with a chibi picture of me on it, black streachy pants, and a pain of long black combat boots, which was made of leather. And REAL leather i must tell you! I looked at myself in the mirror before giving myself an approving nodd and walking out to find itachi had already went back to his room.

I then heard a nock on the door and avery walked in. Her hair was messy, and she looked like she had no sleep. She then walked into my washroom and did the samething i did except she didn't see itachi's 'Happy' stains. She then walked out in a black hoddie, pink streachy pants, and shorter black combat boots. We both nodded and walked outside.

When we were outside, we made our way to our lovers to start our training before we would go crazy with waiting. When we got there they both had this unemotionail look on there face and turned to us, giving us each aa pice of paper. We both looked at it before i piped up, "Ohhhh! Are these the papers where you send your chakra into it and you find out what type you are?" Itachi nodded and then sat down under a tree. I did the same consentrating on the paper.

About 2 minutes later, i was breaking a sweat. I never consontrate this hard! Then i just thought _Hey! Just think of the paper and think nothing else! _I quickly did this before the paper lit on fire.

I Giggled before looking over to itachi who gave an approving nodd. I then did a little victory dance when he started talking to me about chakra. I looked over to avery when he was done, and found out she was still on the paper. ABout a minute later, the paper quickly turned into dust. We both looked at it before avery screamed, " I HAVE EARTH! WOOT!" and doing her own little happy victory dance.

Itachi and deidara said that was all we were training today so we both ran inside. But as soon as i entered the house, i was greated by a huge... and i mean HUGE wall of garbage before looking around at the terrified akatsuki.

****

HAHAHAHAHA CLIFFY~ I feel evil!

Avery:...... graphic......

Akatsuki: *Twitch*

Me: MWAHAHAHA! ThE FIRST EVER GRAPHIC THING I HAVE EVER WRITTEN!

Avery: AnD IT WAS GOOD!

DLOTN96: CA I GIVE TOBI A HUG!?!

Tobi: YA! *Hugs*

AVery: ERIN DOES NOT OWN NARUTO! SHE IS JUST A GRAPHIC 12 YEAR OLD GIRL WITHA PERVY MIND!


	19. Fun in bed, hidan's headless, and random

**SPECIAL ANOUNCEMENT! This saturday, there will be a special chapter for one of my reviewers, Gotta Luv The Name! Her sister is in the hospital with cancer, and she reads this story to her sister!**

**Avery: T-thaat's sooo sad! *Tears up***

**Me: I-i k-k-k-now! *Bursts out into tears***

**Avery: I need a h-hug!**

**XSweetXSourXSoulX: AVERY-CHAN!!! *Hugs***

**Avery: Who a- WAIT! YOUR THE ONE WHO SAID YOU WANTED TO HUG ME! OK! *Hugs back***

**XSXSXS: Yep! And YA!**

**Me: The world is ending...... Oh, I FOUND KISAME!**

**XSXSXSX: OMG WHERE!?!**

**Me: *Kicks open closet* HI KISAME!**

**Kisame: out mw ow tah rear! (Translation: Get me out of here!)**

**Me: He is all yours!**

**XSXSXSX: YA! *Glomps kisame**

**Avery: I feel better! Anyways, today.... ITACHI! LEAD US OUT YOU PERVY MASTERBATING PERVERT!**

**Itachi: Hn. Erin-san does not own naruto. She only owns her OC's and her virginity....... for now**

**Avery: EWWWWWWWW!**

**Me:WOOOT! *Glomps Itachi***

If you could close into my face, you would see i was twitching so violently, that my whole body was too. You could say i was having a standing up seasure. And this sent atleast hidan, Deidara, Avery, and kakuzu hiding in fear. Itachi calmly walked to his bedroom to start switching his stuff to my bedroom. He mostlikely didn't want to see the look that was spread onto my face, and i could tell you, three words popped into everyone's mind.

Oh, my, god.

_Avery's Prov_

OH SHIT! I forgot to tell the guys to take out the trash last night, and i guess they didn't know where to put it...... I will vist their graves atleast...

I Looked over to deidara and noticed that he was snickering. Probebly 'bout the fact that the look on my face resembled fire, hell, a very pissed off hidan, and a women in labor for 34 hours STRAIGHT! And giving birth. He looked over to me and pulled me into a tight embrace as he pulled ut some already popped popcorn and we laid on the ground. I looked into his blue eyes before i crashed my lips onto his.

It started out like a regular kiss, but then i felt him asking for entrance with his toung. I of course agread, and we both let our toungs twirl, twist, and play with each other. I Soon felt his hand make it's way to my hips as we got deeper into the kiss. He then playfully tugged onto my shirt before dragging me into our room for some mid day fun, leaving hidan muddering something like, "Get a room..." and kakuzu to be himself counting his money.

_Erin's prov_

By the time i stopped shaking, i had fire in my eyes, and my hands were balled up into fists. I sent everyone a death glare before i finally found my voice. " Who. The. Hell. Ruiened. My. HOUSE!?!" I said, in a voice that most likely would match the devil.

Everyone was now shaking visably, as i sent everybody death glaires. Suddenly, i caught hidan bursting out laughing. This caught my attenction. I Stomped over to him andpicked him up by the collar, eyes centameters from hisface. But saddly, he kept on laughing. I quickly lowered him to my level and spoke in a quiet voice, "It was you.... wasn't it....". He responded by grinning, folding his arms over his chest, and looking straightinto my eyes. "What if i did."

Oh that was it! I HAVE HAD IT WITH THIS IMMORTAL! I Shoved my hands around his neck and started to strangle him with all my might, making him gasp for air, even though he was immortal. I Then took this randome knife from my hoodie pocket, and slowly cut off his head.

He made this guggerly sound as soon as my blade sliced halfway through his neck, creating blood stains on the lawn. I smirked at this as i swiftly cut the rest of his head off. He was now the one sending me death glaires. I smirked in tryumth, as i picked up his head and walked over to sasori. I placed hidan's head into his arms as i swiftly told him, "Can you please keep watch over the man-whore's head as i clean this mess up?" He just simply smirked, and nodded.

I was done in about 20 minutes of back breaking labor. I must tell you.... i need to hire a maid! Or alteast 3 of them well the akatsuki are here. So i decided to walk upstairs and see the progress with itachi and our room.

I was guessing i was going to re-paint the room to our likings, since my room was a darkish green, since this use to be my parent's room when i was younger. I giggled when i saw everything from his room was now in my room. Damn ninja's and their super powers. I nodded when i saw he was laying on my bed, back facing me. I walked over to him and layed down beside him, wrapping my arms around his neck and holding in an embrace.

When he saw this, He turned over and met my soft glace, as we just stayed like this fore about 2 silenent minuets before he broke the silence. "You have the most beautiful eyes..." I smiled at this and responded with a, "And you have the best Hair i have ever felt, and/or have seen." He cuckled at this and pulled me into a silent kiss.

This time i was the one who smashed my lips onto his, as we fought for dormance. Finally, i gave up and let him have the lead role, and swiftly pushing his toung through my lips to meet with mine. I smirked into the kiss as we both put more force into the kiss. Now my arms were around his neck and his were fermly put on my hips. I soon felt him move his hands under my shirt, and move up my back, playing with the hinges of my bra. My hands were also in his shirt, but pressed agenst his hard abs, making my hands wonder all over them.

We both stopped kissing for enough time to pull off our shirts and go back to kissing. Now i was only in my bra, and he was shirtless, so i kinda felt.... naked infront of him as he started to work his way, un hinging my bra, before looking into my eyes for premission. I hesadentially nodded before he finlly took it off. The cool air finally hit my bare chest, i quickly blushed and tried to cover my self up. Itachi just smirked and said in a loving tone, "Beautiful...." before moving his lips to my collar bone, and moving down, slowly caressing each breast.

A soft moan excaped my lips as he caressed my breasts harder, and placing hid mouth on my left one. His tound slowly moving in circle motions, and sucking on it made me moan again, but more silenly. This just made itachi look into my eyes, and to caress and suck harder. Ok, was this man trying to make me suffer? A louder moan excaped my lips as he just smirked and moved his mouth to the other breast, doing the same thing.

Now it was my turn to work! I suddenly flipped him over and he just smirked, as he got an idea of what i was doing. I slowly moved my mouth to his, and we started another make-out session, before i started to move to his cheek bone and move my way downwards. I soon made my way to his rock hard chest, and slowly started sucking on his nipples, and got a very faint moan in responce. I did the same wih the other, and slowly, his moans were getting louder as i made my ways downwards to his pants.

I pulled him into another kiss as i unbeckled his pants, and undid his zipper, to be greated with a slightly hard member, just wanting to be touched. I silently pulled down his boxers and got a full view of him. HE WAS HUGE! I mean... he had to be atleast 8 inches.... hell, even 9! So my blush started to make my way to his erection, which was already throbbing, as i placed my toung on it's tip. With this sudden contact, this made itachi moan. He had never been touched my anyone else than him, and all he could think was this momment was pure bliss.

I slowly moved my toung down his length, sucking on it anyway, before reaching the top, and mouthing it, not to much, but enough to get another moan from the grown man. I soon started to mouth it even more, and i soon got to the point where i started to gag, but i ignored it. I silently moved my hand to his cock and started rubbing it, as well as sucking it, which i recevied a moan before he came into my mouth.

It didn't taste as bad as i thought, but it didn't taste like something sweet. I tasted salty. I quickly swallowed it, not wanting to disapoint itachi. Now it was back to itachi's turn as he flipped me back over and moved his way down from where he last was, making his way to my pant, pulling them off without any ease. Now the only thing left that was protecting me from the world was my underwear. He looked up to me, with lust filled eyes, as i simply nodded. Nothing could ruien this momment. In one swift move, they were gone, and now the whole world could see what i looked like. I must way, from his view, i looked HOT! But i don't know how i compaire with other women, because i don't watch porn.

He moved his hand slowly to my already wet entrance, and palaced one finger at my entrance, slowly pushing it in, receaving a small moan from me, and a slight arch in the back. About 2 minutes later, he added a second finger, and also mover his face into that area, and slowly started licking. ok, i hate teasing. Soon enough, he added a third finger, and i noticed a heat that was building up as we started suddenly burst, and i came.

Itachi silently drank up my juices before looking around, trying to fing hid jacket. When he found it, he pulled out a condom, and showed it to me. I nodded in responce, knowing that i did not want to get preagnet right now. Infact, i wanted to atleast wait untill i was married. He opened it and put it on, placing the tip of his length at my entraince, before looking into my eyes. I nodded my head at this as he swiftly entered, but slowly.

The sudden filling of this area made me arch my back, a loud gasp excaping my lips and filling the air. Once he was inside of me, he looked intomy eyes lovingly. I just simply nodded, now feeling what it was like lossing my virginity. So now he started moving, very slowly, but then started picking up the pace.

Now that the pain was over, a new feeling filled me up. Was this.... pleasure? What every it was made me say, "Hard-der..." Which he happily complyed. Now we were banging so hard, we were rivailing Avery and deidara in the other room beside up. And they were loud! Suddenly, i felt that heat again before i suddenly shouted, "I-i cummin-ing!" Which i did. Itachi came after a few hard thrusts, cloapssing beside me and pulling me into an embrace.

About 5 minutes later, he pulled out of me and took off the condome, throwing it into the garbage beside my bed before laying beside me. And again, we both looked into each other's eyes, for a long time. before i muddered, " I love you 'Tachi" And he responded with a kiss, and with cuddling. Then he started playing with my hair before saying, "I love you too.... angel" Before we both fell into a sleep filled with dreams and happyness.

**MY FIRST EVER SEX SCEAN! WOOT! **

**Avery: FINALLY! SOMETHING GRAPHIC! You do very good for a 12 year old writter!**

**Me: Yep! Ok! Also, i want people to check out my deviant art account and my youtube account! Deviant art has some of my art, and Youtube had how to videos of me playing, and or teaching piano, and/or drawing videos that you MUST watch!**

**Avery; Erin does not own naruto! She just owns the awsome Hentai she writes, her OC's, and her wacky self!**


	20. Showers, waffles, and Training gets hard

**HI EVERYBODY!!!!!! OMJ! I got.... 74 reviews! And sorry for teh graphic ness! I just needed to post it...... i thought it was good! DID YOU!?!**

**Avery: I DID! MWAHAHAHA! you should totally post one for me!**

**Me: Not this chappy.... but in some other chappy avery.... some other chappy...**

**Avery: Fine! Anyways! Today will be more of a humory type chappy than a romance one! But ofcourse... there will be DeiAve and ItaErin! We all love our couples!**

**Me: SO YA! Today..... who should cast us out...... *Suddenly gets idea and sketches person into wall***

**Chakragirl15: *Suddenly appears* What am i doing here? ....... ERIN-SAMA! *GLOMPS***

**Me: WOOT! Today, even though you did not request.... i thought you could lead us into the story!**

**Cg15: HELL YA! Erin-sama does not own naruto! She just own's herself, her OC's, and her inny!**

**Me: And check out her stories: The New Member, and The New Members Child! The are like.... one of the best storys i think!**

**Cg15: YEP! SO ONWARDS.... AND LET'S DO THE CARAMELLDANSEN! *We all do the charamelldansen***

When i woke up naked the next morning, i started to blush, remembering last night's events. Infact, i started basically sinking into the sheets, trying to cover my blush! And the fact that my lower reagons were hurting like someone kicked me there 14 times! They say it only hurts boys..... but have you ever been kicked in the spot where it matters!?! No? Then i suggest you stay away from soccer my friends!

Sighing to myself, i got up and left to have a shower. I didn't even need to check and see if itachi was awake or asleep. Cause i could tell he was asleep just by the way he looked. How did he look? His hair was all messy, he looked worn out, he was breathing evenly and softly, and he was snuggling into the spot where i just was. I smirked to my self as i walked into my washroom.

I turned on the water in the shower and quickly stepped in, not waiting for the water to warm up. I just wanted to was my body off! I grabbed the shampoo and put a cap size amount and put it into my hair, washing yesterday's contents off. I finished rather quickly, but i wanted to stay in and enjoy the water. So i just planted myself on the bottem of the tub and let the water wash over my body. I then looked outside and found what i was looking for. I quickly picked i up and put it on the gound.

it was a box of akatsuki action figures. I edmet! I loved playing with toys in my shower. And i must say i am a very good actor! AND NO YOU STUPID PERVERTS! I DO NOT 'PLAY' WITH THE TOYS THAT WAY! I pertent to be them and act out my own storys! So i quickly picked out which one's i wanted, and started acting them out. My victoms today were kakuzu and hidan.

"And jashin-sama is more better than any fucking money you ever owned!" "Hidan, money is way better than any fucked-up religion like yours." "FUCK YOU!" "I would never do that!" ".......Cock sucker!" "Mabe i am.... maybe i am not!" And i am not going to act out anymore! Let me just say, i felt evil, acting out a yaoi scean!

Figuring i was in there long enough, i packed up the action figures, and turned off the shower. I Quickly found a towl, but didn't dry myself. Walking up to the mirror, i grabbed my tooth brush, and started brushing my teeth. Once i was done, i looked in the mirror and grinned. Today, was going to be a fun day!

I walked out of the room, still in a towel, but was greated with itachi's voice. "You don't have to hide your body you know. I say you look good without a towel!" He actually had a smirk on his face when i looked at him. So i picked up his shirt and attacked him with it, throwing it over his face. "Pervert!" I said to him in a playfull voice. He then sent me a childish grinn, before walking into the washroom, probebly to have his shower.

Giggling to myself, i walked over to the closet and chose out my outfit. Today's outfit was a short sleaved red V shirt, that showed some cleavlege, but not alot, a training black and grey mini skirt along with the boots from yesterday. Also, my hair was now put into a high pony tail.

I decided to to go on my laptop, so i walked over to my bed, and ploped myself right on it. I pulled my laptop onto my lap and started checking me emails. Nothing. I sighed.

_NOBODY LOVES US! _**I LOVE YOU! And so does itachi! **_True! But.... My friends never email me anymore... _**Ahh, who needs them! Your a grown woman! You only need one good friend, and your set. **_....You really are smart for being my inny! _**Thank you! Who else would be smart in your body! Well... i am basically the smart you! **_... SO THAT'S WHERE MY SMARTNESS WENT! _**Ummm, er..... BYE! **_GET BACK HERE!_

I sighed. My inny was ganna get it! When i was done checking emails, i decided to write a little fanfic. It was a SasuNaru one, so that cheered me up! SasuNaru was my first ever, and one of my favorite yaoi parings! But KisaIta and ItaSasu will always be my top 2. Srry itachi, but someday, you will see what fangirls and fanboys write when we find out who you are, and who you hate, and who you love!

Soon Itachi came out into the room dressed. I clossed my laptop before running to him and glomping him. You can say we looked like Honey-sempi and Mori-sempi from oran high school host club. Itachi just looked at me before he sent me a smirk, and patted my head. I giggled before i slid down and grabbed his hand, and ran down to the kitchen, before seating myself at the table, pulling my fork and knife into eating position. Avery was cooking today, so i didn't have to worry about cooking today.

Everyone was already in the kitchen when avery put the food down. Today's breakfest was..... WAFFLES! When avery sat down beside deidara, we both looked at each other before taking a deep breath in, causeing everyone to look at us. Before....

"Do you like Waffles?  
Yeah, we like waffles!

Do you like pancakes?  
Yeah, we like pancakes!

Do you like french toasts?  
Yeah, we like french toasts!

Do do do doot, can't wait to get a mouthfull!

Waffles!  
Waffles!  
Waffles!  
Wa- Do do do doot, can't wait to get a mouthfull!

Do you like Waffles?  
Yeah, we like waffles!

Do you like pancakes?  
Yeah, we like pancakes!

Do you like french toasts?  
Yeah, we like french toasts!

Do do do doot, cant wait to get a mouthfull!"

Everyone looked at us like we were crazy, but we shrugged it off. But we were surprized to fit that all into one breath! We giggled to our self as we hivefived each other before eating our wonder full waffles!

After Breakfest, we went out to train. When we got there, there was already a little training area set up for us. We both staired in awe, before running to the middle of the feild. When we got there, we were about to runn after the weights before our boyfriends stopped us. Me and avery both pouted as we looked with them. Soon Deidara spoke, "Now now, un. Before we start this, you are to run 100 laps around the house!"

When the words hit us, i spoke up quickly. "But have you seen the size of this house!?! It's huge! that's why it's called a mansion! NOT MEANT TO BE USED FOR RUNNING AROUND!" Avery quickly nodded in aggreament. But deidara then said, "But you two wanna be ninja right? Well then, we do this daily! So hop too it, un!" I gave a pleading look to itachi, but he just smirked and walked away, and sat under a tree. "Traitor!" I yelled, starting my 100 laps around the house.

Avery was out of breath by the 21st lap, but i kept going, even though my legs were killing me, and i was breathing like a freaking maniac! I was on my 76st lap before itachi started running beside me, and stopping me. "Your going to hurt yourself if you don't take a break." I then quickly fetched a mirror somewhere in my skirt (It has secret pockets PERVERTS!) and looked at myself.

My face was red, i was sweating buckets, and i looked like i was about to colapse! I quickly shoved it back into one of my secret pockets and looked up to him before taking one long breath..... before passing out!

**MWAHAHAHA! Cliffy! I feel soo evil! But i knew i was ganna have to put it in soon, cause i'ma still sick.... it's a thursday night, and i have school in the morning! Did i mention that it was 2:10 in the morning!**

**Avery: WHAT!?! YOU PASSED OUT!OMJ ARE YOU GANNA BE OK!?!**

**Me: Yes! And this actually happened! It was gym, and the gym teacher told us to run around the feild as many times as we could! So everyone stopped by like.... their 3rd time, but i just kept going untill it was my 34 laap, and my teacher stopped me, and i passed out! I had to go home early that day.**

**Avery: *Pat's back* You really have changed since i last saw you in real life!**

**Me: Yep! AND PLEASE REVIEW! I haven't been feeling well, so i would appreate if you guys/girl could leave reviews to make feel better! so BYEBYE!**


	21. A special Birthday Request!

**WOOT! Today's chappy is a special for Gotta Luv The Name! Today is her sister's birthday... and she is in the hospital with cancer... *Sniffle* SHE IS ONLY 10 YEARS OLD!**

**Avery: W-why does this H-h-hapen to inacent people!**

**Me: I-i-i-i-i-i DON'T KNOW! *Crys on avery's shoulder***

**Avery: T-there there. We gatta be strong! *Slaps* GET A HOLD OUF YOUR SELF!**

**Me: *Slaps back* Shut up. I rarely ever cry........ *Hold's tears in***

**Avery: *Slaps again* Fine..... 5 minutes only.**

**Me: *Bursts out into tears***

**Avery: And just so everybody knows, check out erin's Deivian art accound, and check out her new items! Erin has spent hours, and now she has created some dress up games! She is still making some, but right now, you can dress up her, and itachi! She is creating me and Deidara and all the other akatsuki right this moment! If the story goes well, maybe in the future.... she will expand the items and you can dress her up in more items! So look for ErinRocks122 on deviant art today! DEIDEI! LEAD US OUT!**

**Deidara: Erin does not own naruto! She just owns herself, and her artistic skills! BUT I STILL THINK ART IS A BANG, UN!**

Right now, we were in the middle of getting ready for a road trip to a hospital in the united states, to vist a child that loves my fanfic. We were all dressing formal, so we packed that in our suit cases. Today we were heading out and setting on our way, and the trip was going to be long.

I was also in the room with itachi packing our stuff. We were taking a camper (RV) so it wold make things easier. Right now, i was literially.... in my closet which was PACKED with stuff..... trying to find some 'Normal' clothes for me to wear. I was also ofcourse bringing my everyday stuff. And everyone had their formal stuff already packed in a secret department in their suit cases. I forced some certian people (*Cough* Hidan, Kisame*Cough*) To buy. Everyone else just shrugged and went to pack.

I Sighed, making my way to the back of my closet, into my old clothes. I had sopped growing in grade 5, so i just pushed these in the back, but atleast i was 'normal' hight. 5'7 to exact! Getting back on target.....

When i finally reached the back, i was greated with somevery colorful clothes! All from sweat shirts, to tanks, to short shorts, to baggy pants. Let's just say they also ranged in colors to Neon green to Naruto Oranga, to sky blue, and to crap colored brown! Sighing for what seemed the millionth time today, i picked up some of these.... 'clothes' that i would dare to wear.

Saddly, i swear my clothes came to life, cause i was litterially throwen out of the closet! I mean..... when you see a flying Erin...... the world is ending! Well Itachi didn't even see me, so i landed on my FACE! With a loud CRACK! And a almighty SNAP! Let's just say to put it nicely...... i think i broke my face! And when itachi turned around, he just raised an eyebrow at my position. Face planted in the ground..... But stucking in the air, but legs taingled up...... and i'ma twitching...... TWITCHING!

Finally, he desides to help me... but i refuse. "Erin.... come on, we can't wai-" That's all he got out before a puddle of blood started ozzing from my NOSE.... well it looked like my head at the time.... and was spreading through-out my carpet. "..... Erin? Are you ok?" "NO! I'M PERFECTIALLY FINE! I'M JUST OZZING RED GATORADE FROM MY NOSE- NO I'M NOT OK! MAY YOU PLEASE GET ME KAKUZU, AND MY......m-my...... I'ma liter tea-spot Tort an......." That's all i got out before going into my lala land, and passing out.

- - -

--

---

When i woke up, my nose was fixed, but sore, and i swear i was seeinga panicing avery...... wait.... here comes reaility... NOPE! Avery is panicing!

"OMJ! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO! ERIN IS PASSED OUT AND I THINK SHE LOST TOO MUCH BLOOD! SHE HAS GONE CRAZY, AND WE NEED TO CALL A DOCTOR.... AN AMBULANCE! ANYONE THAT CAN SAVE MY POOR BEST-BUD FROM DROWING IN HER OWN BL-" "AVERY WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled, rubbing my now sore head, and blinking my eyes, before realizing Itachi was sitting beside me with a wet towel on my head and a smirk on his.... hot..... face.... *Drools* GETTING BAC ON TARGET!

So i did what was most resonable! I looked for the nearest thing in the room.... gatta find something sharp, or hard..... AH HA! MWAHAHAHAHA! I quickly found one of my ABC cubes from when i was little, and i quickly flung it at his head, smirking when it hit him dead senter between the eyes, causeing him to fall backwards. When he looked up at me, he looked like, 'What-the-hell-was that-for?' and i just responded with a cheeky smile and folding my arms before saying, "That's what you get for basically standing there for 45 seconds well i was bleeding out all my blood!" He just looked at me before poking my forehead (Like he does to sasuke* Before giving me a small peck on the cheeks, and setting back to packing.

- - -

--

---

Once we were all packed, we walked outside to be greated with our HUGE camper! It was the size of a regular house on wheels! But it was narrored out so it could fit perfectially into the highways, and everything!

It had 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a small living room, a kitchen with a table, andofcourse, extra beds (Like the ones in regular RV's) and the front cab, which had a personail bed, with a coffee maker and all that fancy stuff on cars these days like that camra that lets you see behind you, and ON STA, exc.

When we all got in, everyone was awe struck at how something this big could drive. I just nodded and made my way to the front of the RV, since i was the one going to drive. Itachi had to carry all my bags, MWAHAHAHA, for payback.... and because he offered, cause i was going to drive over..... 72 FREAKING HOURS with these freaks! But these freaks are awsome atleast.

I quickly seated myself before i put on the intercon when everyone was ready. " Hello everyone, this is your captain speaking. Please make yourself comfey and enjoy the ride! LETS START THIS MATHA-FUCCAING RIDE MWAHAHAHA!" I yelled in the last parts to make it sound like i was crazy, before i pressed all my weight onto the back-up pettial, and starting our journey with screams, and panic.

_Avery Prov_

I Just sat back and relaxed. This is how Erin drives when she is relly hipped up on something, and/or just plain excited. Soon after everyone got over their shock on how we were going so fast, and how we MIGHT crash into a tree or something in the future, itachi and deidara sat beside me as re roamed threw the channels on the TV located in the cupboard of the RV to create room for more stuff. About an hour later, hidan finally decided to go onto the roof of the RV and do one of his rituials on some of the birds...... or hawlks we were flying with.

Day 2

_Erin Prov_

Ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok OK! I WAS GOING TO GO CRAZY WITH KISAME, HIDAN'S AND TOBI'S COMPLAINING! Sasori had locked himself in his and Tobi's room (I made him put up with tobi.... hehe. EVIL ME!) and started working on some puppets. Kakuzu had locked himself in the little bed area above the driving caben counting his money. And Pein had claimed the couch to himself, and was watching Maury, fanticized at how many teenagers were slutty these days, sleeping around with all these different men.

Avery and deidara were in there room, sleeping cause it was 3 in the morning, and Tobi, Kisame, and hidan were in the kitchen, playing a game of uno! (IT GET'S ADDICTIVE OK!?!) Around 4 in the morning, Itachi finally decided to show up. "You should find a place to park and get some sleep." "Nahh..... I'm ok...... I'm just board, and i have nobody to talk to. Well.... i do have you now!" I sent him a childesh smile. Itachi just smirked and sat himself in the seat beside me before looking at the road infront of us. Suddenly, the sun had peeked right through the clouds, and decided to great me and itachi. We both smiled before we decided to have a happy conversation .

Day 3

We were only 1 day away THANK GOD! I was going to litterly going to burn kakuzu's money, Take away the kitchen and tv, Find a way to kill Hidan, EAT THE FREAKING LOLLYPOP MAN, tell avery and deidara no sex for a week, and shake some sense into Pein to NOT WATCH SOAP OPREAS! Sasori and itachi were ok. Thank go zetsu decided to travil by.... whatever way he travils, cause i would muder him too by killing his babies! MWAHAHAHA!

I swear i was high on coffee, cause when i started talking to my inny...... i could not stop!

**Ok, maybe you should get some sleep! **_Nono! I don't like sleep! Sleep bad.... SEX GOOD! I know a song that get's on everybodys nerves! Everybodys nerves! Everybodys nerves! I know a song that get's on everybodys nerves! ALL DAY LONG! _***Twitch* Yes..... i know. Anyways....... I WILL GO CRAZY IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!**

Day 4

WE WERE FINALLY HERE! THANK THE LOARD, GOD, AND THE ALMIGHTY JASHIN WE ARE HERE! 4 days without sleep and suffering with everybody is like....... making me emo! I COULDN'T GO TO MY EMO CORNER CAUSE I WAS DRIVING FOR 4 DAYS STRAIGHT!

So right now, we were gettong ready. We decided to get dressed in kimono's and suprize Ariella. My kimono was Red, and black rimmed all over the edges, and a black bow. Also there was a dragon stiched into it to make it look even better! Itachi and all the boys were in traditoinal male kimono's. ANd avery was in a kimon like mine, but instead, gold and red, with a rose stiched into the side.

And to make everything right, we secretly drew 'Happy Birthday!' On hidan's forehead when he was sleeping, and convinced him to wear a bow on his head, saying it was a good way to get sacrificess for jashin-sama. We also secrettly ducktapped a 'FREE HUGS' sign to his back and on the chest of his kimono.

Right now we were walking to her room, with a huge mulity colored cake, and when we reached her room, we looked at each other before i counted to 3. "One...... two.... THREE!!" And we pushed open the door and we all yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ARIELLA!"

**WOOT! FINALLY DONE! It's actually right now..... 5:24 in the morning.... and i have pulled a full nighter... or am going to!**

**Avery: GET SOME SLEEP WOMAN!**

**Me: I WILL WHEN I WANT TO! Anyways.... PLEASE REVIEW FOR THIS SPECIAL CHAPTER AND MAKE THIS LITTLE GIRL PROUD! BYEBYE!**

**Ariella: YES PLEASE!*Glomps hidan***


	22. puffers, guns, and squirls

**OMG! You won't believe what just happened! I was walking home today from school, and then this freaking squirl attacked me! AND IT WAS RABID!**

**Avery: THE SQUIRLS ARE BACK! Mwahahaha! Bt really!**

**Me: YES! They were attacking my face, so i had to use my math book for protection! **

**Avery: You and those squirls...... **

**Me: Ya! So anyways.... I have an update on the OC's! I will still be adding all the ones in the comments, but only the one's there right at this momment, but i will not be excepting anymore untill i think it's right! But all the OC's right now... Yes! AND BTW! This chapter will be the funnyest in history!!!!!!**

**Avery: OH NO!**

**ME: OH YES!**

**Avery: Fine.... RELEASE THE SQUIRLS! And Kakuzu! LEAD US OUT!**

**Kakuzu: Erin does not own naruto. She just own's her OC's, and ways to make hidan appoligize**

**Me: MWAHAHAHA!**

_Avery's Prov_

Oh. Shit.

I quickly ran inside, well itachi picked up erin and broughter her inside. I ran as fast to her bedroom and started going through her special drawer. She only allowed me in there when she was in danger of dying. Whan i found what i was looking for, I quickly clossed her drawer and ran downstairs where erin was now sprawled out on the couch. Everyone surronded her, as i got a look at her face.

She was pail, and becoming blue. I Rushed over to her and quickly checked her pulse. Damn.... It was really low. I quickly picked up the thing i searched for. A puffer. People were looking at me weirdly before i also pulled out a second thing. A needle. I looked over to deidara and said in a panicked voice, "Get me some warm water and a towle" and he did so.

When he left, i quickley opened her eyelids to check her eyes, which were now only showingthey were slightly red. When deidara came back, i quickly opened the puffer and dumpped everything into it. I mixed it all togeather before i pulled the needle out again, and taking some of the new substance again. EVeryone was watching me, as i put the needle into her skin, and removed it. I was now looking at erin's face as she seemed to gain some life into it. I smilled before falling backwards, and laughing. Soon itachi spoke up, "What... happened?"

"Erin has a savear asma problem. It get's better when she tains, but she hasn't done that in a while. She almost died back ther. That's why she was kinda freaked out about doing 100 fucking laps around the house! If i hadn't known where she kept her puffer, she would die from air loss, and would most likely be the most painful thing in her life." Avery said with tears as she saw the shock on everyone's faces. "She has been having asma attacks lately, and she has been secretly been taking her puffer. She thought you all would treat her differenly. Cause when she told her gym teacher, she had to have her puffer at all times, her teacher just sent her to detention, and worked her twice as hard as the other students."

"People in this world are so cruel." Said tobi, after about 2 minutes of silence. Avery just sighed and nodded. "Atleast she has been getting better. Last week, she would not be able to walk a mile without getting out of breath. So she has been training like crazy! You should be proud of her she will not just stop the things she does!" Avery said as she hoped off the couch, and turning towards everyone. "Do not teach her differently." And left to hang in her room.

Suddenly, some movement on the couch removed everyone out of their emo state, and looked to the now waking up girl.

_Erin's Prov_

I opened my eyes to see every akatsuki member surounding the couch.... wait..... how did i get one the couch? I grounded as i suddenly looked to my left and saw my puffer. Damn my life to hell! When i get better, i'm going to blast my type of music like Superbeast, a little piece of heaven, and 30 minutes. Suddenly, i felt something jump on me, making me lose all the air in my lungs.

"ERIN-SEMPAI IS OKAY! YAAAA! IS TOBI A GOOD BOY!" Tobi screamed, as he hugged me. "C-c-cccc-an-n-n-'t b-b-reat-t-t-h!" I gasped out, feeling a little light headed. "Oh! SOrry!" Tobi said as he jumped off me. I giggled once i regain my breath and stood up, walking to the cabnets in the kitchen. Suddenly, a look of rage spread across my face as i looked into the empty cabnets. Kisame suddenly backed away, along with hidan and tobi.

"WHO THE FUCK KEEPS EATING ALL THIS FOOD! I MEAN! COME ONE! KAKUZU... HELP ME WITH THIS ONE! IT COSTS MONEY!" Suddenly, his head perked up and ran to my sode, foot tapping with annoyance. " I MEAN, COME ON! HOW MUCH FUCKING FOOD CAN YOU EAT!?! I DON'T OWN THE FUCKING WORLD BANK YOU SHIT EATERS! THAT'S IT! THIS IS THE LAST TIME I WANT TO SEE THESE CABNETS COMPLEATELY! I'M GOING SHOPPING!" And with that, i stomped out of the house, with a killing intent around me.

- - -

- - -

"What to get... what to get....." I thought as i walked down the food aisles in my local grocery store. I already had a cart halfwayfull of cookies, carrots, bred, lettce, eggs, pocky, cheese, beef, and a whole bunch of other stuff. Right now i was deciding agenst hambuger helper, and tuna helper. "I like tuna...... and i like hambuger........ I'LL GET BOTH!" And plopped them in my cart, as people looked at me weirdly. I looked over to them and gave them a cheesy smile before continuing.

When i was finished, i walked out to the car, and noticed something out of place... or in place. The number of squirls had increased. I walked back to my car, and noticed they were.... stairing at me! I just shrugged, and put the grocerys in the trunk of my car. When i got in my seat, i noticed they were closing in near the car. I was sweating cause i have this small fear of squirls. Why you wonder? last year, i accadentally ran over a squirl and then it's family stalked me.

ok! Now i was freaked out! They started climbing the car! So i quickly pressed the gas and booted my way out of that place. But then i noticed....... i looked beside me and met with that same squirl.... and, it looked rabidded. I opened my mouth and....

_Avery's prov_

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!! AHH AHHHA HHHAHAHAAAAAHAHH AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! AHHHH! AH AH! WAHHHHHHH! " I heard someone scream from across the city. It sounded really familler. Then i noticed it was Erin's voice before i shrugged and said, "She probebly killed another squirl..."

_Erin's prov_

"DIE YOU LITTLE FUCKERS! DIE DIE DIE!" I said as i pressed the gas even harded, causing me to go really.... REALLY fast! I was right now, holding a gun and shotting at the little hellianings! Why did you have i gn? I have my license, and because i have a fear someone will one day break into my house, and i run to the car with no pertection. And i was right about them being fucking rabid! THEY WERE FREAKING ZOMBIE SQUIRLS!

Suddenly, one of them lanched it's self at my tire, which popped and made me go swearving on the road. When i stopped, i noticed i was 3 blocks away from my house. ATleast i lived on the country side where nobody else lived except for avery. So i did what i thought was best. I grabbed another round of bullets and abandonded my car, with only the the gun in my hand, and the clothes i was wearing.

When i was about 2 blockes away, they slowly started coming out, growling and making hissing sounds befor trying to eat my brains! I quickly shot those fuckers in the brain before i walked to my house. 1 minute away.... ONE FREAKING minute away, the origonail squirl that was in my car and my buddy from the dead came out of a bush and landed on my head, messing up my hair, and ripiing my clothes. I screamed and cryed as i fininally got it far away enough to shot it. When that was done, i walked back home, and when i opened the door, i was greated with avery.

"What the hell was that? Are you ok? I heard freaking gunshots! And why is your hair and clothes messy?" I then looked at her with huge eyes, and said in a shaky breath, "T-tt-t-t-t-t-t-t-they are a-a-aliv-v-v-e!" "Who are alive?" "THE FUCKING SQUIRLS ARE ALIVE! THEY TRIED TO EAT MY BRAINS!!!! THEY FREAKING ALMOST KILLED ME BUT I KILLED THOSE FUCKERS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! And can you please get the grocerys? I'm not going back out THERE!" Was all i said before running upstairs and climbing into bed, shoving my MP3 into my ears and put it on loud. As i was about to fall asleep, i looked out my window.... to be met with that same squirl.

I gave it a death glaire, before walking over to my window, and opeining it just enough for it to rush in, before slaming it shut again, causeing the little devil's head to go flying onto the ground, and for it to make a SPLAT sound.

Smiling to myself with an evil smile, i walked over to my dresser, and pulled out a silk nightgoun,that was the only pink thing i ever woar, and changed into it. I then slipped into bed again, before closing my eyes. I the shot them open, to see itachi climbing into bed. I smiled before closing my eyes again before snuggling into his chest. I then opened my eyes and said to him, "If you ever see a squirl.... kill it." "Why is t-" "NO QUESTIONS! I want those little fuckers wipped out and off this world. Let's just say they tried to rape me..." "... then they must die!" "Good boy. Now sleep." I said before looking out the window one last time and falling into a deep slumber.

**MWAHAHAHA! I AM FINALLY DONE! I'm going to post 2 chapters today, cause i'm feeling happy! Check in at 9 for the other one.**

**AVery: TWO FUCKING CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!?! *Glomps* YOU ARE TEH BEST!**

**Me: I know! And once this story reaches 100 reviews, I'm going to expand the chapters another 800 or more words than normal!**

**Avery: IT'S LIKE CHRISTMAS! SO REVIEW! OR I WILL STALK YOUR ASSES!**

**Me: She won't.... but she will not talk to you! BYE BYE!**


	23. Dreams, and changing the future

**Hey everybody! Erin here with another awsome chappy!! Today i think i might go back to training! Or something totally random! And i just watched the move ZombieLand! IT'S FREAKING FUNNY!**

**Avery: WHat is it about?**

**Me: It is about a zombie appocilipse (FAIL SPELLING), and there are 4 suvivors. Their names are Columbus and (Twinky loveing!) Tallahasse. Those are my two favorites. There is also Little Rock and wishatea (AGAIN! FAIL). It's the funniest thing i have ever watched in a while!**

**Avery: I WANNA WATCH IT!**

**Me:...... *Sigh* Fine.... *Hands 40 bucks***

**Avery: WOOT! U TEH BEST!**

**Me: I know. Ok! Today.... hmmm........ who shall lead us out? OH WELL! Even though you are not in the story... LEAD US OUT KONAN!**

**Konan: FINALLY! I have been waiting for ever! Erin does not own naruto. She just owns herself and her hot sex with itachi.**

**Me: *BLUSHES* W-WHAT!?! KONAN! GET BACK HER Y'E OLD LADY!**

Have i ever menchined.... I. Hate. Mornings? I might have... but i will say it again. I FUCKING HATE MORNINGS!

I wake up, and itachi is laying ONTOP of me! I have like..... over 100 more pounds over me.... and i think he isn't even close to waking up! DAMN YOU UCHIHA'S AND YOUR BEAUTY SLEEP! So here i am... laying with a sleeping itachi over me..... and i'm wearing a silk night gown.... SO EVERY FREAKING TIME HE MOVES... IT MOVES! I got red when i noticed this.

Suddenly i got an idea, and started whispering words into his ear. "Hey baby..... how would you like to explore new positions?" He moaned. "You know what? I think Hidan is hiding in my closet!" He growled angerly. "Help! Mini sasuke's are trying to rape me! And they are all wearing thongs!" He rolled over with his eyebrows lowered in rage. I smirked and started to do a quiet and evil laugh! But i quieted down when itachi opened his eyes at me and smirked when he saw me. I blushed and went further down into the covers.

"I liked it better when i saw you face...." He said as i slowly slid back up, revealing a bright red blush across my cheeks. So this is how hinata feels! I let a small smile pass my lips as itachi pressed me into his chest and started playing with my hair. " And you should really wear pink more often. It looks good on you." "Really?" I said looking into his eyes. "I always thought it made me look like a fluffy pink poodle! And a weaner dog all in one!" Can you se me looking like that lol. Itachi let a small chuckle pass his lips as he staired back into his eyes, shaking his head in 'No'. "It makes you look like a princess." I giggled at the fact. Me? Being a princess? " I COULD SEE IT!" I said brightly, and turned chibi. Itachi actually let a laugh pass as he looked at me.

After about a minute of silence, and idea popped into my head. "Hey 'tachi?" "Yes?" He said in a sing-song voice. "Wanna go mess with everyones dreams?" "Where did you get this idea?" "No reason!" i said. My inny was laughing her ass off.

**HAHAHAHHAHAHA! BHAHAHAHAHA! **_What is so funny? _**Sorry, sorry. I was just thinking of the, "Help! Mini sasuke's are trying to rape me! And they are all wearing thongs!" Thing you said! It's just so damn funny! **_Thank you inny! And do you think we should mess with every one's minds? _**HELL YES! I already can see them being kinda creeped put when they wake up! **_OK! BYE BYE INNY!_

"Speaking of messing up their dreams... I Had an messed up dream too." Itachi muddered from under the blankets. WHat..... Why is he hiding under the blankets? I looked at his face and noticed he was blushing. I smirked and purred in his ear, "About what?" He hid lower before saying, "About mini sasuke's trying to rape you... and they were wearing thongs." I bursted out laughing. "HAHAHAHA! Oh my gosh! That is the best dream i have ever heard about! I thought mine was creepy!" "Do i want to know?" "No...." I said hiding the blush, remembering about the purple flying ponies.

We both nodded as we walked down stairs to hidan's room. I right now was infront of his ear as Itachi was taping his reaction. "Ohhhh Hidan! Would ou like me to paint your room bright pink with princess and fairy-tale designs all over it?" Hidan smiled. "Hidan! You have been very bad! No presents from santa!" He started crying. "I did your mom." I finally said. This caused him to have a look of rage and killer intent appear on his face, but he didn't wake up. So we decided to boot it.

Now we were in kisame's room, and i had the evilest looks on my face. I was right now pouring fake blood all over his bed, and tatooing fake cuts all over his arms. I was also adding contacts to his eyes to make them look blurry, like a blind mans. Now was tim to mess up his fishy dream. "Hey...... I have your mother hostage! Let me turn you into sushi or she get's it." He looked frightened. "Oh wat a wonderfull meal you will make for Princess hidan!" He looked still frightened, but he also looked like he was trying not to smile. "I killed you babies. " He started to sture, but did not wake. We left.

Oh we were going to have fun in leader's room! I started throwing some of my mom's old bra's around the room, and some of her undies too. I also spraided them all with perfume before coming up to Pein, and forcing itachi to take off his boxers. I closed my eyes as he did so. Now i was messing up his hair and started rubbing lipstick on his face and chest to make it look like kiss marks. This was going to be even more fn than kisame's. "Ohh Pein! Harder... Faster!" He moaned. "I'm preagnet." He looked shocked and happy/scared. "OH MY GOD! I'm having 8 kids pein! Can you believe it!?! 8 kids! AND ALL GIRLS!" He started crying. And we left laughing to ourselfs.

Who shall be our next victume? Hmmm.... Might as well kill too birds with one stone! DEIDARA AND AVERY! Ok.. This is their room. It had kids toys now covering the floor. I forced myself to bring in my old crib, and put it right beside deidara's side of the bed. I also placed pictures of Itachi all over the room. So i walked over to deidara first. "Woot! Guess what? I have decided to name our child after Itachi!" He looked pissed. " I'm sorry....... but i lost your toy bunny...." He looked sad. This made me crack up. I then said in a childs voice, "Daddy........ I wet the bed! And mommy bought me all pink.... I want green! CAUSE GREEN STANDS FOR MONEY!" He started mumbling something about kakuzu.

Now was Avery's turn. I posted Pictures of Deidara and sasori all over the room, and put a blindfold over her eyes. "Mommy..... Daddy thinks you look good better without your clothes! May i look?" She looked shocked... and kinda disgusted. "You know what! Today, i have decided your on top!" She looked hyper happy and blushed. "Art is eturnal (Fail spelling AGAIN!)" She looked like she had fainted. And we left, checking how much time we had left on the camra.

Kakuzu was pretty to mess up. ALl we needed to do was burn half his money, and steal the other half and put in hidans room, and then Post HidaKaku pics all over his room. Then i just had to whisper 2 sentences in his ear to feel happy. "I have your money hostage." He had killer intent, and a look of fear. Then i switched my voice to Hidan's and said right into his ear, "You like that... don't you Bitch! Ya! Take it like a man!" He started to moan, before i came out with a noes bleed, and itachi helping me to our next victom.

Zetsu and sasori were off the list, so it was now.... Tobi. I Smirked evily. This is what he get's for going to make sasuke turn on Konoha! I Doodled all over his mask before putting iching powder in his mask. I also put iching powder down his pants and in his boxers. I closed my eyes and had itachi help me. I soon went up to his ear, and started saying non-sense. For example, "Tobi is a bad boy....... now get beck into bed and take off your clothes!" and stuff like that. I sighed, and started walking back to mine and itachi's room.

We both slipped into bed and layed close to each other, both saying nothing. Untill i decided to break the silence. "You do know that Tobi is madara... right?" I felt his heart suddenly slow and his breathing become more fast. "Yes..." Now i was seriose. I looked into his eyes before saying, "Are you still going to let sasuke kill you? Cause if you do...... Bad things are going to happen!" He looked seriouse before his eyes darkened. I tok my time to continue. "Madara is going to tell sasuke the truth.... and then sasuke will try to destory Konoha, all because of that stupid, idiotic, mission the elders sent you on! H-he is even going to kill everyone he loves, and follow in Madara's foot steps! Don't do it 'tachi... d-don't do it..." I Burst out into tears when i finished it talking.

Now Itachi looked saddened, and his eyes looked full of anger, sorrow, and fear. He took me into his arms and started rocking me, trying to calm me down. Finally, after i stopped, he looked into his eyes, and said, "If it will save everyone in Konoha.... stop my brother than going into the wrong path.... and make you happy..... then i guess i can change my course of actions.... and live, and be happy with you."

I now burst out into tears of happyness, saying into his chest, "T-thank you! Th-hank you.... thank you thank you thank you!". He smiled, and pulled me into a tight embrace, as i calmed down. As soon as he was asleep, i slowly let my mind consentrate on one thing, that made me smile. _I just saved konoha....... and Itachi...... Though i still think Danzo needs to die! _Before, i slipped into a happy sleep, ignoring the screams, yells, and growles coming from everyones room, as we just stayed close togeather, smilling in our own dreams.

**THERE WE ARE! I wonder what the next chapter will be about!?! I NEED SOME IDEAS PEOPLE!**

**Avery: I got nutting.... but i will think of some idea's**

**Me: YOU BETTER! NOW KONAN!!! WHERE ARE YOU!**

**Konan: MEEP! *Runs away with photo's of me and itachi from last night***

**Avery: *sigh* Erin does not own naruto. She just own herself, and her awsome humor, and kind heart.**


	24. Nightmares, fainting, and the splits!

**HEEEEEEEYYYYY YYYOUUUU GGUUUUUYYYYSSSS! OMJ! You remember Anna from the first couple chapters of this story? Well now she has her own fanfiction! SHe is one of my closests friends so you better be kind about it! Her name is crow666x, and check out her story in my favorites. It's called 'Kitty and the demon'! I'm the kitty (Neko), and she is the demon (She turns into a wolf). It's also a Akatsuki story.**

**Avery: I THOUGHT I WAS 1#!**

**Me: Avery... you are one of my 1#'s! Don't worry! *Pat's head and gives cookie***

**Avery: WOOT! *Runs away eatting cookie like a rabid squirl***

**Me: *Shivers* Brings back unwanted memories..... anyways! ITACHI! LEAD US OUT YOU OVER GROWN EMO TEDDY BEAR!**

**Itachi: Erin does not own naruto. She just owns herself, her OC's, and the fact that she can make people switch their futures.**

**Me: Damn right! I would never let u die! Not ever! I stopped watching the show after you died...... but i still do read the manga's and stuff, but i think SASUKE SHOULD GO TO HELL! I mean.... he fucking left his village for REVENGE, and then i swear he must have gotten butt rapped by orochimaru... and then he goes to fucking MADARA! M-A-D-A-R-A! That bastered..... **

**Itachi: *Pat's back***

**Me: MY HIT LIST IS GROWING BY THE SECOND! I have 3 must die ones! Sasuke, Oroshimaru, and MADARA! WRIGHT COMMENTS IF YOU THINK I SHOULD KILL OFF MADARA!?! Or hell, keep tobi, but kill madara!**

_-_

_I woke up with a pounding headach..... and my face was swollen. I hate crying. It always make's me feel like crap afterwards. So i got up for the bed, and entered the bathroom._

_As soon as i got in there, i walked over to the cabnet and pulled out some pain meds, and quicklyfinished two, before putting them back. I walked over to the sink, and drank some water to help them down, before i planted my two hands on the counter, and looked at my reflection.... and what i saw shocked me._

_My eye's had changed color. Instead of their regular color, they were grey. And when i saw that, i started looking for one of those close up mirror's. Saddly, i couldn't find one, so i got kind- ok.... Very pissed off. So i went back to looking in the big mirror and noticed my eye's were blood red. When i went to touch them, they started ozzing blood._

_I wanted to scream, but the screams only came out as screamless breathes. I quickly took some toliet paper, and started wipping off the blood. Saddly, it kept coming. I wanted to make it stop, so i quickly predssed a big and fat towel over mye eyes for about a good 10 minutes. When i felt my face dry, i opened my eyes, and looked back in my mirror... abd right behind me was Tobi._

_"Whao tobi! You scared me! What are you doing here at this time?" I said, looking behind me. Tobi didn't say anything, but moved closer to me, causing me to take one step back. When tobi saw this he started chuckling. I could tell it was madara's voice, but i didn't want to break my cover. Suddenly, he pulled something out of his cloak. A katana. "T-tobi.... what are you doing?" I said, now a look of fear across my face. This only made him chuckle more, before he clamped my hands above my head, and put the katana across my neck. "I want you to leave this organization be, slut" Before he slit my throught._

_- _

I wke up, sweating buckets of cold sweat. I looked at the clock and saw it was 2 in the afternoon. I put a hand across my face and tryed to slow my breathing. She i was calm, i looked over o where itachi slept, and found an empty space. But i could tell he was having a shower, cause the water was running, and there were his boxers on the ground. I blushed at the fact that he walked around my room naked. I had to put a pelloe over my face to hid the blush, which made me blush more! DAMN YOU BLUSHES!

Sighing to myself, i picked up my clothes, and started changing into my cloothes for today. It was a black tank, along with a red paire of short shorts. I had my hear up in a yellow scrunchy, and i was wearing this randome pair of blue converse. Saddly, when i was changing, i didn't notice itach was watching me, untill i heard moving frim behind me. And instentially... i had a blush covering my face cause i was putting on mt bra, and only had my underwear and short shorts on.

I slowly turned around with a crimson colored blush covering all of my cheeks before i looked up and noticed, he was sitting on a chair, with his head on his arm, which was reasting on the chair. "You should totally host a show with that body." He said which coused me to fall backwards, and faint. DAMN YOU FANGIRL HORMONES!.... AND DAMN YOU HOT AND SEXY UCHIHA!

_Avery Prov_

I was really pissed off at the fact Erin did that last night, but i did not blame her! I would totally do the same. ALl i know is everyone was eather having seasore's when i walked in, or were crying to themself, rocking back and forth. I giggled when i waked downstaires, think about how Deidara woke up. And i will tell you this..... he will never.... ever look at SasoDei yaoi again.... I forced him to anyways!

I was not in the mood for cooking this morning, so i just decided to make toast with jam and peanutbutter for everyone. Which they bcame down ass soon as they smelled food. And kisame nhas been mind raped.... Haha. Mind rape. M-ind Rape. THAT'S FUN TO SAY! Mind rape! Getting back on subject!

After breakfest was done i decided to check up on erin's deviantart account, cause i usally am the one to check up on it. AND I NOTICED WE GOT 1000 views on one piece of art! Erin is goint to faint! Saddly, i think she just fainted in real life, cause i heard a thump, and a catch, befor e i walked bacl downstairs and sat on deidara's lap, and played with his hair.

_Erin's prov_

OWWWWWWW! Why is my head hurting! Oh ya.... i fainted...... Silly me! I opened my eyes, and noitced itachi standing over my body. "Are you up sleeping beauty?" I asked in a sin-song voice. I Blushed AGAIN before i shot up and grabbed onto his back and stayed there, "Maybe.... i'm tired still 'tachi! Could you please carry me down staies please?" I said in a child voice, and gave him the puppy dog eyes. He looked like he was having a fight with his inny before he smirked, and said, "Sure" And we left downstaires.

We started looking in the other member's room's and noticed almost everyone was twitch, and curlled up into a little ball. This caused me to chuckle, and push myself closer to itachi so they could not see me. KNowing everyone, they all thought it was me. This caused me to smile and have a talk with my inny.

**You know they are going to try and hunt you down you know... **_But i have my itachi to protect me! And he is not so inacent too! _**True true....... so how was sex? **_WHA WHA WHAT!?! Why would you ask that!?! And your me, so you should know! _** I'm you inny! I can only see the things you doo! But i must say........ it looked fun! **_Ok.... my inny is a pervert too...... AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPOST TO BE THE SMART ONE! _**I am.... but atleast i'm only slightly a perevrt. You are like a miny Jiriya! Just 16, and instead of porn, you look at and read Hentai, and yaoi! You also hate yuri.... **_*Shivers* It's just not right....... _**I mean, sure you thing Gay, les, and bi people are cool, but you HATE animeted girls making out... **_Yep! Anyways! I'ma hungry so i'm going to eat now! BYE!_

When we got to the kitchen, i noticed the grocerys were all in their places, so i just jumpped off of itachi's back and did a flip in the air. But the way i landed, would make any un-able to do this move people, cringe. I did the splits. And Avery say the whole thing too. And she cringed. My reaction, was to fall on my side, roll around on the ground, crying chibi style. You must be laughing, but it is painful! You should try doing the splits on a hard, cold, floor that is in the kitchen, and only wearing short shorts.

I did the thing i did most and slowly crawled to the fridge, ate a banana, and crawled over to the couch. I layed down, and clossed my eyes for a short nap. But what i didn'tknow, was everyone was planing their revenge at me for what i did to them last night. ANd the fact i mind raped everyone.... I LOVE SAYING THE WORD MIND RAPE! I should say it at school.... lol

**Did you guys like the chappy? I thought it was kinda short... but my sister said i only had a hour to write this chapter. **

**Avery: Your a fast typer......**

**Me: Yes i am..... NO I MUST THROW DARTS ATMY MADARA POSTER AND SET IT ON FIRE! PLease review!**


	25. Attempted rape, and meet the fangirl!

**OMJ OMJ OMJ!!! MY STORY HAS 100 REVIEWS! You know what that means?**

**Avery: WHHAT!?!**

**Me: Longer chapters! Also once i reach 250, i will make them really long, and just so you guys all know, after this story (Which will go on for a long time), I'MA GANNA WRITE A SEQUAL!**

**AVERY: OMJ! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE! And people... JOIN ME AND ERIN IN THE KILL MADARA AND LEAVE AWSOME TOBI GROUP! **

**Me: Ya! And someone has requested a hug.... and it is.....**

**Gotta Luv The Name: ME!!!! HIYA! *Glomps erin***

**Me: Woot! *Glomps back!* I love being glomped and hugged at the same time!**

**GLTN: I know, right?**

**Avery:I feel soo lonely......**

**GLTN: *Pats head* I feel that way all the time....**

**Me: I also got news! I have been writting a whole bunch of naruto yaoi fics, and more random fanfics with me and avery! I have decided to eather post a ItaSasu, and/or a ItaNaru! Which should i post! Please chose your favorite in a review! Also, Gotta Luv The Name's Oc will be added today! NOW GOTTA LUV THE NAME! LEAD US YOU!**

**GLTN!: Yaaaa! Erin does not own naruto! She just own's herself, and her awsome humor!**

**Me: DAMN RIGHT!**

When i woke up, i was tied to a chair, and was...... no...... No, no, no, NO! A whole bunch of stuffed squirls, squirl pictures, and a squirls locked up in a cage...... wait... I KNOW THAT SQUIRL! OMJ! SOMEONE HELP ME! I started screaming, but noticed i was muffled by a rag shoved into my mouth. Ok, was i getting rapped, or is this some kinda sick joke. I looked around the room to also find it colored PINK! I. Hate. Pink.

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, and kisame, who all had their eyes looking at me with an evil glint. Kisame was the first to speak this time. "You know what i love, about paybacks?" I looked up at him. "Paybacks are bitches." And at that momment, Deidara puulled out a radio and popped in a CD. And my most HATED song cmae on. And made me want to destroy the creator. Dora.

"D-d-d-d-d-Dora! D-d-d-d-d-Dora! Dora, dora, dora the explore. DORA! Boots is-" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MWHKE WIT SWOTT!" (Translaption. : AHHHHHHH! MAKE IT STOP!) This made everyone snicker. And what kakuzu was about to do to me would make me lose all respect for him. He held up a picture that took me 4 days to finish! And he lit it on fire.

"!" I Screamed and cried. NOBODY MESSES WITH MY. ART. WORK!

But to make things worse, hidan came behind me...... and started cutting my. Hair. Now i was maga pissed! But saddely, my torture was not over..... Infact i was about to lose about 9 years of my life. Hidan started to take my clothes off, but Deidara left the room, and walked down to Avery. I was having an all out brawl agenst my inny now.

**WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, I'MA GOING TO KICK HIS ASS! AND WHEN ITACHI FINDS OUT, HE IS GOING TO HURT WORSE THAN IT IS TO BE MURDERED OVER 5.000,000 TIMES!** _Fine, fine, BOUT COULD YOU HELP ME?!? Aren't innys like.... able to take over their creator's body of something!?! I'MA GANNA GET RAPPED HERE!_** Yes, it is true, so i guess this once i will..... **_What do you mean? WERE YOU NOT GANNA HELP ME?!? _**I was thinking about it... **_I HATE YOU! _**I LOVE YOU TOO!**

Suddenly, my hair started growing into a bloody read color, and my eyes turned a bright neon yellow. This freaked hidan out, because i started backing away from his spot. The crappy part was i was now only in my bra and underwear. Kakuzu and kisame were long gone by now. So now, it was me vs him.

"_**So..... you have decided to try and rape my poor little Erin, weren't you?"**_ My inny said in a creepy voice that would make all people run away in fear. Hidan just smirked and said, "What if i was Fucking going to?" ANd that did my inny in. She picked up hidan from the head, and Ripped it right out of it's spot, before we walked over to the washroom, and threw his head into the tolite, and started the bath, so it was cold water before dunking his whole body into it, and leaving it in there. _**"If you ever try this again, it will be much worse." **_She said before going back into my body, and cosing me to return to normal.

Sighing to myself, i walked out of the room to find..... I was in a abandonded farmhouse. I almost started crying when i saw a road right infront of me, and the fact that it was a WORKING road, made me pissed. I looked down to my body, and noticed it was covered in hickeys, and drool. Ewwww. SO i walked back inside, and grabbed this random blanket, before rapping it over the top of my body, and TRYING to walk across the street.

Luck was not on my side, as this car screeched to a stop, and a brown haired, with some blond highlights person came out of the car and rushed to my side. "Are you ok!?! " She said quickly. I shook my head and started crying. She sighed, and pulled me into her car, giving me a small jacket to wear. "So where you want me to drive ya to?" SHe said again, as she started driving. "Ummm, i will tell you where to go..." I said in a saddened voice.

"My name is Erin by the way." I said after 2 minutes of comfterble/acward silence. "I'm Dawn!" She said in a happy/hyper voice. This made me smile, and remind myself of me. I then started looking around in her car, and what i found shocked me. A WHOLE freaking set of akatsuki plushies seated along the back. "You like the akatsuki too!?!" I said, now in a hyper voice. "YEP! I always had! They are just so awsome! Sasori's the hot one i thinkk." this made me chuckle, and look back to the road. Almost home. "You will be suprized when we arive at my place." I said in a sighing, ammused voice. This made her look at me like i was crazy, but kept driving.

After about 5 minutes, we arvived in my front lawn and tobi was already searching the front lawn, saying/screaming "ERIN-SEMPAI! WHERE ARE YOU! TOBI MISSES YOU!" I looked to Dawn and she had a look of What-the-hell?-why-is-there-a-tobi-cosplayer-on-your-lawn!?! I just giggled through my oncoming tears before saying, "That's not a cosplayer. Follow me if you want to see the akatsuki" And walked out of the car. When tobi saw me, He jumped at me screaming, "WHAAAA! ERIN-SEMPAI! TOBI MISSED YOU! EVERYONE WAS WORRYED WHEN ONLY KISAME, KAKUZU, AND DEIDARA-SEMPAI CAME BACK!" I twitched. But that didn't matter. Atleast i freaking LOVE tobi! Or else i would be throwing him off of me, and stamping his face in cause he is really madara...... Tobis is just so LOVEBLE!

Anyways, Dawn came walking up behind me and started poking tobi's mask, and then smiled REALLT big! Before running backwards, and glomping him. "TTTTTTOOOOOOBBBBBBIIIIIII!" She said. And they fell backwards, laughing and having fun. Tobi all of a sudden held up one finger, and said, "One minute" ANd ran inside screaming, "I FOUND ERIN-SEMPAI! BUT SHE IS ALMOST NAKED AND NEED'S CLOTHES!" I bushed. Man, this is going to be a long conversation with itachi... Speaking of him, he walked/speed walked to me and caught a glimps of me, before pulling me into a large embrace, where i broke down.

Dawn on the other hand, saw sasori walk out, and INSTENLY had hearts come into her eyes. And she glomped him too! TIME FOR INSTANTE SLOW MOTION TIME AGAIN!

You could see sasori go flying backwards with a very hyper burnet clinging to him, as they fallbackward into my GARDEN, where i spent 8 weeks working on it! But when they landed, the girl's lips conect with sasori's, and she feel backwards, screaming a fangirl scream, and the hearts in her eyes become so big, the whole world could see them! Back to me!

After our long embrace, and me crying myself so heard, my face was a mess, he let go of me and looked at the damage that was done. I was in my bra and underwear, whall hickeys, cuts, and brused skin were viewable almost all over my body. He looked into me now bloodshot eyes and asked me, "What happened to you?" This brought tears to my eyes and i looked back to him, "Hidan, kakuzu, and kisame tryed to gang rape me! A-and deidara was there, b-b-b-ut he left w-when they st-tarted to stip me! B-but i got away ontime! H-hidan right now is split in half, and suffering i-i-ina toliet bowl! WHAAA!" I burst out crying again, but you could see the fear in my eyes.

Avery on the other hand was sending a death glare to deidara and started yelling at him. "YOU DID WHAT!?! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO MY CLOSTEST FRIEND! YOU STUPID BASTERED!" And then she slapped him, walking/running inside to her room. Deidara looked at me, saddened, and amost emo, before running upstairs to avery. Kisame and kakuzu on the other hand. suddenly got thrown into the wall, by itachi. Then itachi both closed into their ear's and started whispering death threats, and then he finished talking to them by saying, "And i helped her in her pranking, so you forgot somebody." ANd walked away from them, as they had a look of fear on their faces.

Returning to me, i looked up to him as he picked me bridal style, and carryed me into our room, closing the door,and sitting me on the bed. I just decided to flopp on a randome nighhtgoun *A blue one* Before laying down on the bed, and into the far corner of the bed, so nobody could see me cry. Itachi frowned at this, and pulled me onto his lap, and started playing with my hair, and slowly rocking me, whispering comforting words to me. This calmed me down, but i wanted to be close, to itachi, and never let go. But after about 6 more minutes, i fell asleep with him stroking my hair, and i was about to have one of the longests sleeps in my life. Like almost 2 days.....

-

_Avery's Prov_

I was so mad at deidara! HOW COULD HE DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT! All i know, is when he tryed to comfort me, i basically threw him out of my room with all my streangth, and threw him a blanket, and pellow. He was totally sleeping on the couch tonight.

So here i am, in my room, board to death,so i decided to go downstaires and talk to this new girl. When i arrived, i found something i never thought i would see! Sasori, had this girl planted on his lap, telling him how much she loved his verson of art, and how she wish she could make puppets. So now i was left alone, so i guess i will go see tobi!

Tobi was in his room right now, readinga book on, "HOW TO BE A GOOD BOY FOR DUMMIES". I didn't even know a book like that excisted! So i sat beside tobi, and looked at him. "Hey tobi~" I said in my hyper voice. When he saw me, he glompped me, and started saying random words like, "AVERY-CHAN~ TOBI MISSED YOU! AVERY WAS IN HER ROOM FOR 4 HOURS! Is tobi a good boy?" Good thing i like tobi, cause me and Erin hate madara. "Yeps tobi is a good boy~ NOW LET'SA PLAY OPPERATION!"

**Not really that long, but i'm already writting the next chapter, which is over 5, 000 words. So ya!**

**Avery: How much was this chappy?**

**Me: I think about slightly over 2 thousand! Give or take a few.**

**Avery: AHhh... so a decient sized chapter... right?**

**Me: YEP! ANyways! I WANT YOU GUYS TO CHECK OUT crow666x's profile, and check out her story Kitty and the demon! It is by my friend anna from the first few chapters of this story! So please review to make these chapters longer!**


	26. Bacon, phone calls, and Horror begins!

**Hey everyone! Got news! From now on, i will try and update almost eyery 2-3 days! Cause i have been obsessed with this story! Saddly, i have no idea of a plotline. I'm basically making it up in my head lately!**

**Avery: Well then you have a very creative mind!**

**Me: Exactially! And I have been learning gutair lately! So far i know songs like You belong with me, Love story (HARD!), Pain, and animal i have become!**

**Avery: I like love story! How hard is it?**

**Me: Well you basically have to keep picking... and picking..... and picking.... but it gets really fun!**

**Avery: AWSOME! So, any hints of what's going on today?**

**Me: Most likely Something about pocky... Or mostlikely random stuff! But stuff all us crazy people like!**

**Avery: ME CRAZY! WOOT!**

**Me: lol, i am too avery, i am too. Also, i had this random dream where i was having a shower, and then orochimaru came through the drain, and started toung raping me! Now i will not shower..... I only have baths. And if i have a shower, i always make sure my puppy lily is in the room!**

**Avery: Didn't you say you dog is evil?**

**Me: SHE IS! I mean, i lost like... a chunk of my hand!But not enough to be majorly noticalbe (FAIL GRAMMER!). But i am going to have scars..... Damn........ TT_TT**

**Avery: It is ok Emo girl.... ok.... who shall lead us out.... I think you little sister emma should!**

**Emma: I'MA BACK FREAKS! Ok, my sister does not own naruto! She just owns herself, and the fact that she writes lemons, and yaoi fics about her favorite characters and herself!**

**Me: Ya- WHAT!?! HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THEM!?!  
**

**Emma: You left your door open.... and your binder was open beside the laptop.....**

**Me: I feel soo........ Evil! OK EMMA! REVENGE! I'MA GANNA MAKE A LEMON OF YOU AND ZETSU! **

**Emma: Yaaaa- WHAT! I HATE HIM! NOOOOOOO!**

I awoke to the smell of bacon..... I love bacon! The way you can make it crispy, and and soft, and and CRUNCHY! I love bacon soooo much, i usally have it every weekend! Then why is the smell of bacon flooding my house on a week day..... oh ya..... that akatsuki.

Grumbling to myself, saying random stuff like, "....... I will raise a bunny farm........ let them take over the world...... eat all the vetagbles........ probebly zetsu will eat all my bacon...... then i will let my rabbits eat him...... MWAHAHAHAHA!"

When i decided to get out of bed, i slipped and fell, landing on my face. "DAMN IT! I SLIPPED ON AIR AGAIN!" I said randomly. Letting a wave of curses pass through my mouth that no one on fanfiction should know about.... Getting back on target!

As i arrived downstairs, the first people to meet my glaze were kisame, deidara, and kakuzu. Well let's just say i am never going to treat them nicely AGAIN! i just sent them all death glaires, which made them sudder, and look away. Continuing my way to the kitchen, i looked to my left, and noticed Dawn still on sasori's lap, but was this tim showing him this puppet she made last night. I laughed at the sight and silently thought, _Another sasori...._

Finally reaching the kitchen, i noticed Avery was cooking the bacon, and she had this apron on that said, "I am not molly maid, but sometimes i make excaptions!". I laughed, cause my mother always use to say that when i was young. giggling quickly, i turned on the radio, and sat down on the table. Saddly, the radio kept playing the most accward songs. And all of them cold be placed at how i felt for people, or myself. There was Bad romance, pain, hot n' cold, Photograph, Thriller, But i stopped when i found Caramelldansen. Me and avery looked at eachother before laughing, remembering what happened last year in school.

**EPIC FLASHBACK TIME!**

it was basically one of the best days of the year! Me and avery had convinced The princable to let us have a 'ALL ANIME DAY!', and people HAD to dress up as their favorite anime character. I was dressed as Itachi and Avery was dressed up as Deidara. My sister emma was dressed up as Tobi, and Anna was dressed up as pain. And then there was her brother who i perpesailly dressed him up as Konan. Oh how funny it was!

Right now, we were in the gym, having dance class. Me, anna, and avery both had the same classes, so that was ok. We also let the teachers combine the schools today to make this a even bigger festable like event. We were all playing basketball, and it was quite fun. Me being dressed up as itachi (I took off the cloak) and stuff. I must say! I looked alot like him with a wig on, and my eyes rimmed with black eyeliner! But if i had not had boobs, i would pass for a real life him. Same for avery.

Right now we were having a break, and all of us sat togeather. We were talking about random stuff before something caught my eye. A radio. "Hey, guys, you see that radio?" I said, pointing in the direction. They nodded, before anna looked at me and said, "No, you aren't....." I gave the cutest puppy dog eyes eyer. "..... Fine" "YA!" I said before covering my mouth. I had the whole gyms attatioon on me, befor e the turned around, going back to their stuff.

I walked over to the gym teacher and asked if we could play a song or two, which she said yes. I jumped in the air pumping my fist in the air too, before running to my bag in the hallway, and got a CD. Grinning to myself and running back to the gym, i pressed open, and waited untill i say avery stick up her thump and whistle..... VERY loudly. This caught everyones attation. Before she started talking.

"Listen up!" They straightened, or rolled their eyes. "Today, we are going to give you dance lessions on how to dance to one of the most easyest, but most excsosting (FAIL AGAIN!)Songs in Anime History! It is called the Caramelldansen! Now i want you to foarm a line infront of me." After some complaintes, they all linned up in a straight line. "Now i want you to move you hips like this!" She started moving her hips from left to right. "ANd i want you to wave your hands like this!" She started waving her hands lfet to right too. "Now you try!"

About 5 minutes later, i pressed play, and we were all doing the caramelldansen. Some people were laughing and having fun, othere were just smilling, and even someof the boy in my class were having fun dancing to this song! i mean... who wouldn't?

**AND WE ARE BACK!**

Suddenly, when itachi entered the room, my cell started ringing, and i got red REALLY fast when her heard the lyrics.

Faces filled with joy and cheer  
What a magical time of year  
Howdy Ho! It's Weasel Stomping Day

Put your Viking helmet on  
Spread that mayonaisse on the lawn  
Don't you know it's Weasel Stomping Day

All the little girls and boys  
Love that wonderful crunching noise  
You'll know what this day's about  
When you stomp a weasel's guts right out

So, come along and have a laugh  
Snap their weasely spines in half  
Grap your boots and stomp your cares away  
Hip hip hooray, it's Weasel Stomping Day

He had a look of 'What-the-hell-was-that?-Are-they-making-fun-of-my-name?-And-why-do-you-have-this-tune?' This made me giggle nervesly before i answered the phone. "Hello?" "Erin." OH SHIT!

I Quickly started panicing and slumping my sholders and started talking to.... my other sister. "Hello, meagan." I said in a faulse happy voice. Avery looked over to me and had a look of fear plastered on her face too. My sister meagan was years older than me! I mean, i think she is now 30? Idk. Anyways, she refused to take us in when our parents were killed, Saying we would just get in the way of her life, and keep her from doing stuff. Since than, she would only call 7 or 8 time a year. "How are you?" I said again, faking my happyness. By now, i had put my cell on speaker, and me and avery were both clossed in. "Like always. ANyways, i have called to inform you that i will be letting my daughter stay with you for a night. Will this be a problem?" Pure fear was written all over my face, along with hatred, and saddness. "No.... that will be fine. Why didn't you call before? So i WOLDN'T be in a rush." I said in a ruder voice, that would make you think i was talkingto my most hated person in the world.... which i kinda was. "Do not us that voice on me! And i would have called, but i was just to busy with my date." She said. Grubling to my self i said into the phone. "What ever, just don't keep me waiting." I said in my rudest voice. ANd before she could make a comment back, i said into the phone really loudly, "Whore" And hung up.

My final comment made avery burst out laughing, causein me to smile slightly and let out a breath i didn't know i was holding. But then we stopped laughing when we rembered who was coming over, and at the same time, we bothran around screaming words to everyone, " THE WORLD IS ENDING! EVERYONE! CLEAN UP YOUR ROOMS,AND GET DRESSED! MY NEASE IS COMING OVER FOR A NIGHT, AND I REPEAT THIS, YOU DO NOT WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH heR EMOTIONS! SHE IS 8 YEARS OLD, BUT COULD KILL A HORSE, AND LEAVE IT TO TURN INTO BONES WITHOUT A CARE! AND MAKE SURE YOU HAVE ALL YOUR PRESIOUSE THINGS HIDDEN!" We said in one breath, scrambling into our rooms, and cleaning them up.

---

Everything was clean before I saw my sister pull up in the driveway. She had Blond hair that went to her butt, and green eyes much like mine. She looked slightly too thin, and she was wearing sluttly clothes. ANd what i mean by sluttly clothes, was a mini skirt, a shirt that showed WAY too much cleavlege, and highheals, that looked like she could stick them in someones eyes. Her daughter, who atleast was nothing like her mother, had dirty blong hair, a long sleeved shirt on, and capree's on. SHe was also wearing flipflops.

Brining all the courage i had, when i heard the door bell, i walked up to it and oppened the door. "Hello meagan." I said in a bitter voice, "Hey Hannah!" I said in a happier voice. She just smilled, and walked inside. I knew it was an act though. Meagan just looked at me bitterly before saying right to my face, "If you hurt Hannah in any way, so help me god, i will take you house away, and send you away for child abuse." This made me snort and earn a glair. "And if you find me dead in the morning, please feel free to die in hell when one of your boyfriends rapes you, and kill you on the street, making a slut like you die and let other people take advantage on your body!" I said before sticking up the middle finger at her, and walking away. She just spit on the ground before walking away. But before that, avery shouted out , "Cock sucking whore!" Out the window, and slamed the door in her face.

After i saw her car speeding away, i turned around and saw.... her. And when she saw me, all i knew was.... in the morining, i might not want to be me.

**MWAHAHAHAHA! EPIC CLIFFY!**

**AVery: YOU ARE EVIL!**

**Me: I know! And btw guys, my sister meagan, is not like this at all. I just needed someone to be the evil person. In real life, she is in university, and has no children, and has planned on having none. She is really kind, and use to like anime.**

**Avery: YEP!**

**Me: ok! SO BYE EVERYONE! And please review, or i will make avery haunt your dreams. ANd check me out on face book! Look for Erin McCartan! I have 2 accounts, but look for on that looks like a girl with brown hair, with blond highlights standing infront of a wal with pictures on it, abd has makeup on! SO THANK YOU!**


	27. Hannah the devil, cookies,and hitlists

**Today, i am starting this chapter at.... 9:23..... Ok! Let's see how far we can get into it before it is my bedtime!**

**Avery: NOOOOOO! MARCH BREAK IS OVER!**

**Me: SHUT UP! I KNOW AND I DON'T WANNA HEAR ABOUT IT!**

**Avery: FINE! Erin does not own naruto! She just owns herself, and her humor!**

She looked at me, with a crule smile on her face, and i could swear you could see evil flames in her eyes as she walked up to me. "Hello Auntie Erin!" She said in a sickly-sweet voice that sounds alot like orochimarus. I shivered, but not visablely. "Hello, hannah. How are you sweetheart?" I asked in fake happness, and forced myself to make a smile. She just smiled evilier on her evily evil little evil face.... wow..... lots of evils! "Well, i have been Fantastic as always. Now, darling, go make me a snake, cause i am Starving!" She said as she waved me off. Grumbling to myself under my face smile, i nodded, and walked to the kitchen.

As i got into the kitchen, GUESS WHO I SAW! Hidan. "HOW DID YOU GET HERE!?!" I yelled at him. He just frowned at me, and then smirked, "I got here now, bitch. Is that a Fucking problem?" He said in mock joy. I just stuck up the middle finger at him and walked over to the oven. He just watched me as he walked away, but when he got to the door, i just said very louadly, "Sleep with your eyes open, Bitch" And then he walked out.

Sighing to myself, i opened the cabnets over the oven and got out some flour, milk, eggs, chocolate, sugar, vanilla, and more ingrediants. Guess what i was making? Yep! CHOCOLATECHIP COOKIES! I was thinking, well, Maybe i can TRY and befriend the she devil named hannah! I started mixing all the wet ingrediants, and then i got to my enemy.... the flour. It ALWAYS got Everywhere! Sighing to my self, i started pouring it into a bowl, but what i didn't notice was someone had sat down behind me at the kitchen table. I surely felt kinda board, so i started humming a tune, and that toon turned into a song.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are gray

You'll never know dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away.

Suddenly, i felt arms go around my waist, causeing some of the flour to get on my clothes. This person appeared to be Itachi. "Good morning, beautiful." He said, kissing my neck. I giggled, and let my head fall back to the crook of his neck. "Good morning, 'Tachi" I said in the same happy voice he used. This caused him to smirk and look what i was making. "Want any help?" He asked. i thought for a minute before saing in my brightest voice, "Sure."

_Avery Prov_

I Staired at her, and she staired at me. Hannah was i swear... THE FREAKING DEVIL'S CHILD. Every time i moved, she copied it. Every time i blinked, SHE BLINKED. Everytime i got up to go somehwere, she STALKED ME.

Right now we were in the living room, and almost all the akatsuki were watching us, and we were having a stairing contest. Right now, i think i was winning, because she looked like she was getting droopy eyed. We were on or 13th minute when she finally blinked. "WOOOOOT! I WIN, I WIN, I WIN!" I yelled, pumping my fist into the air. Then i looked at her, and we started again.

_Erin Prov_

Now we were finished, and we were kinda covered in flour, and dough. We looked at eachother, and basically smirked at the same time. Itachi had flour in his hair, his face, and all over his shirt. He also had dough in his hair too. Me? Well, you could say my face was covered in dough and flour, so was my hair, shirt, hands, ..... basically everywhere! I put the cookies into the oven And looked at myself int the window...... I AM THE PILSBERRY DOUGH BOY! Poke me, and die.

Suddenly, this headache hit me right in the face, and made me cringe. But to me, it felt like i have felt it before. Shaking it off, me and itachi walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. Well, he sat down, and i sat on his lap.

When i sat on his lap, i then turned around, and started picking small balls and clumps of dough out of his hair. I basically looked chibi because i had all myconsentration on his hair. When he poked me to get my attention, i just looked over to him with big sparklie oddly but pretty coloured green eyes. This caused HIM to have a fight ith his inny!

**Serisoly, she is rather cute like this! Hell, adorable! **_Men do not say 'Adorible'... but i will go with Extreamly cute. _**Adorible. You can's hide it you 'adorible huggy teddybear!' you! **_You remind me soo much of my mother, it's scarry. _**Hey, and you do to, with your feminan looks. **_Shut up before i kill myself just to make you shut up. _**THEN HOW WILL THE ADORIBLE 'wittle' ERIN GET SOME? **_..... Good point.... well i must go no, she is looking at me like, 'what the hell'. so bye._

Now i was basically using him as an overgrown teddybear, and i was the child clinging onto it. He looked at me and started taking out the dough out of his hair. And at this point, hidan was entering the room, but to his dismay, i know have aradar, that tells me when hidan is coming near implanted in my head, so i took this random steakknife from out of nowhere and threw it at him, landing directly in his forehead. He just looked at me, before walking out with a look of hate on his face.

I laughed in trumpth as he left and went to go get the cookies. THE SMELLED FABULOSE! I wanted to eat them all for my self. Ok, i actually have 2 salvations. Pocky is number 1, chocolate chip cookies is number 2. Eather way, when i have one of the 2, i amz good!

Suddenly, the memory that i HAVE to let myself give hannah one or two is ok, but i was thinking 4 or 5, cause i just want to get on her good side. I put the rest in a jar and walked into the living room, and found avery and hannah.... having a stairing contest. Will all the streangth i had, i went up to her and gave her... my preasous. "There you go honey!" I said in my fake cheery voice. She smiled and started eating my cookies. But she looked at me, her smile still plastered on her face as she said, "This doesn't mean you get off my hit list." And i walked out of the room glaireing as much as a human can glare, and i must say, my glair could outbeat itachis.

**WOOT! another chapter d-o-n-e! This one i finished pretty quickly because my sister emma is standing over my sholder. **

**Avery: I can see that...**

**Me: Yes you can! Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! Or i will send orochimaru to tounge rape you.**


	28. NARUTO WORLD, and near death experainces

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTERS! My sister emma is hanging over my sholder when ever i type, and is always like, "It's my turn erin! " And stuff like that... grr.... it is SO annoying!SHe is just like my mother!**

**Avery: SHe still does that, ur mom?**

**Me: YES! And i can't write the sceane with u and deidara. Yes i planned on writting a lemon on those too.... but i will try to asap.... in a month or 2! So just be thankful this story will go on FOREVER!**

**Avery: Ya! Today, i will lead us out! Erin does not own naruto! She just owns herself....**

**Me: AND I GOTZ GLASSES! YAH!**

I grumbled alot of curses as i made my way up to mine and itachi's room. I wasn't ganna show that little whore-in-training where my secret art studio is. So i settled on drawing in our room. As i walked into the room, i noticed that my art studio was looking fairly dirty. DAMN THESE MAID-LIKE INSTINCS! Sighing to myself, i walked ALL the way back downstairs. Now i was pissed off!

As i walked into the living room, which saddly, i was greeted with a very funny site. Hannah, was sitting on zetsu's lap, telling and asking questions about him. Zetsu looked like he was actually injoying what she was doing, so he let her continue.

Shaking my head, i walked over to the cabnet and opened it. I pulled out everything i needed and clossed the door... only to drop EVERYTHING onto the floor! Another wave of curses left my mouth, but this time, they could make anyone like hidan flintch. As i bent down to collect them, i noticed that i wasn't looking at the floor anymore.... i was looking at a purple portle. "Guys!" I screamed, as i noticed the protle was sucking me in. Everyone came by my side and was shocked at what they were seeing. The protle that brought them here.

Suddenly EVERYONE was wrapped up in it. Thankfully not hannah, or i would kill her when she got there... or where ever we were going. But avery, dawn, and hell! I looked outside my window and saw Anna! Freaking anna (From the first chapters from like.... 1 to somewhere around 9)! Oh gosh! That meant emma was coming too. I looked up too itachi before something halled me down 3 feet so now i waist deep into this stuff. "Itac-" Was all i got out before i was sucked into, almost all the way in. Now my head was just sticking out. "Help me... please... It's pulling me in.. Oh my god! IT-" And i was gone.

---

--

----

I opened my eyes to be meet with... the freaking sky! Well.... i was falling from the sky.... but i am TERRIFIED of hights. So guess what i did at this very momment! Come on... guess! Screaming like a fucking banchee, and crying like a baby.

"!!!!AHHH! WHAAAA! NOO! I'M GANNA FUCKING DIE! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" I screamed as i noticed the the ground was getting fairly close to me. I looked above, and you could notice something also falling. You could tell it was avery. Not because of the how close it was... No no, she was freaking FAR away! And u could,'t even see her yet. No, it was her singing. I say, she is a Great singer, but she sounded like a hobo high on something... and let me tell u.... I WANT WHAT SHE IS SMOK'EN! I mean.... i have ears like everyone elso... but from here... and falling from the sky, it is IMPOSSIBLE to hear anyone. But my hearing was also better than everyone elses, and i could hear her. And guess what she was singing!

"I BELIEVE I CAN FLY! I BELIEVE I CAN TOUCH THE SKY!" And the weird part was, she has always wanted to fly. I looked up at her again before shouting as louad as i could, "YOU AREN'T FLYING U MORON! YOU ARE FALLING FROM THE SKY AND WITH NO LANDING GEAR!" She did not seemed fazed by my words. Looking back at the ground, i could see a forest under me.

I then suddenly noticed that we were only atleast... 5000 feet in the air, and dropping a 100 feet peer 10 seconds! Looking around, i just braced myself for impact, and....

_Slice_

I screamed really louadly. I had a piece of wood sticking out of the side of my body, about near the ribcage, but not near my stomach. Blood poured from the new wound i have just gotten. The world started spinning as i looked up. Avery had landed but she landed on this soft bush, so she was ok. That was one relief. i looked up into the sky and noticed the akatsuki were falling too. And i could see that they had a look of fear on their faces. Most of them though were doing jutsu's and landing safely.... DAMN YOU NINJA BASTEREDS.

When they landed they looked around, hearing my screams of pain, and tears. One more of me screams left me, before i started coughing up small ammounts of blood. The blood ran down my face and onto the ground. My vision started to blur, and i noticed something. _I'm dying... aren't i? Heh..... I could say i died knowing that i actually did go to the naruto world.... _I found myself looking off to the distance, my glase far off somewhere. I let a small laugh out of my mouth before looking at avery. "Avery? You *Cough* Alive over there?" I asked before hearding the bushes russle. She was sleeping....

Looking back into my place of nowhere, i heard far off voices, and noticed they were of the akatsuki. Smilling to myself, i felt a chuckle pass my lips. Saddly, it came along with more blood. As soon as i heard the voices come closser, i looked up to see almost all of the akatsuki running to my aid. Sighing, i could now feel the world spinning, and blackening.

I heard the footsteps come right beside me as i felt someone crouch down to my level, and start brushing my hair out of my face. This person's aroma went through my nose. Pocky, forest, and chocolate chip cookies. It was itachi. I opened my eyes and was meet with Itachi's as he gave me a kiss on my forehead and put a hand in the stick. "This is going to hurt... ok?" He said. I just let a laugh pass my lips. "Ya... i know..." I said. He looked saddened as he gripped the piece of wood. He the pulled it out, and this mad me cough up more blood.

Gasping for air, i could feel more blood pour from my wound that went all the way through my body from one side to the other. I felt people surround my body as i felt my world going into nothings. I could hear voices getting blurry, and i could only see the sunlight, and someone blocking the main stream of light. I only had one thing in my mind at that momment... And this made me smile as i felt more blood pass my lips, and onto the now blood soaked floor. _Itachi... _Before i slipped into a world of darkness.... _I'm sorry for not saying goodbye at this momment..._

_Avery's Prov_

Owwwww...... My neck hurts. But i am on something soft. I opened my eyes and found out that i was on a bush.... A. Freaking. BUSH! I then felt something start tugging me, and i looked to see who it was. Tobi. "AVERY-SENPAI! ERIN-SENPAI NEEDS US! SHE LOOKS DEAD!" He said as he pulled me to where Erin was. I suddenly heard bushes rattle from behind me and looked to see that Anna was standing right there. I motiened her to follow me, which she did as i motioned.

We ran really fast and soon came to an open area. I saw Erin laying on the ground and came up to her with a smile, but my smile fadded rather fast when i saw what was going on. Erin had a gapping hole missing from her body, and a bloody... spear... was laying on the ground beside hher. She looked pail... almost white, and she had a pool of blood around her body. I felt tears weld up in my eyes when i saw itachi silently rocking her lifeless body, and she slowly clossed her eyes.

I quickly came up to them and looked at itachi. "I-itachi, put erin's body down on the ground... I'm going to do some medical stuff Erin taught me..." I said, as he put Erin's body on the ground, and watched me with his now, teary eyes. I game him a small, and sad smile before saying, "S-she will be fine! I p-p-promise!" I layed Erin's body in a straight position as every body watched me closely. They all looked saddened, like someone important had just left them on some straingers doorset and left to go gamble or something.

Now it was time to save my best friend.... The best friend who was like a sister i never had. Ripping off a part of my shirt, i tied it around her stomach area to stop the bleeding. I put my head to her chest and listened for a heart beat. _Thump...........Thump..........Thump........ _It was majorly low. I pulled off my head band i was wearing today and ripped it apart, getting a tube like item from the design. I suddenly found one of the needles i used to keep my hair up that day and took it out before i attached it to the thin tube. "I need someone with A blood" I said in a seriouse tone. Pain walked up and gave me his arm. "Ahh.... Someone with out AB! I thought nobody couuld break the AB chain! Hehe..." I said insirting the needle.

After about 9 minutes, i checked Erin's heart beat again _Thump..Thump..Thump..Thump.. _I had a smile on my face and i started to wrape up the wound with a bit more of my shirt. Pein had givin about a pint and a half of blood, and was looking slightly pale. "You have done good enought... She will live." I said in a sigh of relief. I saw everyone sigh also, and started surrounding her body for some reason. I looked and saw she was waking up, and i rushed to her side.

_Erin's prov_

I started to open my eyes, and was greated by the sunlight, and the sounds of tears. "Owww..... It feels like i have just been round house kicked." I said sitting up, but falling back down in pain. I Was then pulled into arms, and into an embrace. "We thought we had lost you..." I heard Avery's voice say. I smilled and hugged her tighter, "Awww! People like you cared for lil' old me? I feel loved!" I said in a western accent.

Now everyone was laughing before pein got up and walked over to me. "Happy to have you back." He said in a slightly amused voice. I just smirked and latched onto my human teddy bear, itachi and felt him hold onto me like there was no tomorrow. "Ok... we are heading back to the base no, so Itachi, you carry Erin, and Deidara, you carry Avery." And i climbed onto itachi, and avery climbed onto deidara and we were on our way to the akatsuki base.

**I LOVED THIS CHAPTER! Well... it was one of my favorites! AND I HAVE NEVER WROTE A DEATH SCENE BEFORE!**

**AVery: *Cries***

**Me: Get over it emo. PLEASE UPDATE! AND I WILL GIVE YOU COOKIES, POCKY, AND AWSOMER CHAPPYS! If you don't, i will go to your house myself, and i miust tell you this.... **_**Sleep with your eyes open...**_**BYEBYE!**


	29. Nekos, reuniting friends, and Campfires!

**I CAN NOT BELIEVE MY STORY IS SOOOOO POPULAR! I mean, i thought it was only ganna be a quick story with like.... 10 chapters, but now... I feel like a superstar! And i had this really weird dream last night....**

**Avery: What about now?**

**Me: You, me, and Emma Went to an anime convention... And i dressed as a squirtle, you dressed up as Kisame, and Emma dressed up as Yuki, from vampire knight....**

**Avery: Akward....**

**Me: Yep! So anyways! I do not own naruto! I just own myself, and my random friend avery!**

**Avery: BACK TO THIS SHIT! GRRR!**

We hopped along the tree branches of trees. Well, we weren't... But our loyal boyfriends were! I forgot to menchion.... Anna was riding on peins bback cause you know.... she love pein! Suddenly, a thought popped into my head, which started up a conversation with my wonderful inny of DOOM!

_I wonder if emma came here with us? If she did, is she ok? WILL SHE BE OK!?! _**Probebly. Mostlikely. AND YES, IF SHE DID SHE WOULD BE OK! **_Gosh.... are ou on your period? _***Slaps Forehead* Your an idiot.... I can't have peirods. Well.... I can cause i am you.... but no. **_.... Ok! I'MA GANNA GO BACK TO REAILITY! BYE INNY o' DOOM! _**When the hell did i get that nick name?**

Coming back to reaility, a stinging pain hit me where i had been stabed with tha god damned stick! And guess what hit me next! "PULL OVER! I'MA GANNA BE SICK!" I yelled, holding onto my stomach. Itachi stopped and helped me off, and then i ran to the forest. EVeryone could hear me being sick. Then i felt this weird feeling on the top of my head and my tail bone. I quickly put those hands to those area's and got this chibi grin, but then it turned to utter shock and fear. "WHAT THE HELL!?!" I yelled again.

AVery i could tell was having this same feeling, along with anna, cause the put their hands on the same places. Guess what we were growing? Cat ears, and tails. We were going neko. Avery and anna both ran over into the forest, before anybody could notice. " Ok... when the hell did we go neko?" Anna said, holding her now grey ears and tail. Avery had very basic blong cat ears and a tail. But me? Mine were black, and the insides were pink, and white. "I don't know.... but hidan is about to get his ass kicked if he mentions anything perverted about me!" Avery said before i could say the same thing.

Suddenly, i noticed that because of our new tails... Our pants, and clothes have ripped. "Um.... We have a slight problem back here!" I said, followed by a nerviouse laugh. "What is it?" Itachi asked from were we had stopped. We all walked out, and some of them laughed, and the other were silent. "Um..... Ya.... We are kinda in a neko type of situation." Avery said, laughing, and loving the fact that these neko ear's really looked good on her. Anna's made her look taller. And me..... I looked younger, but still looked my age, and i looked cuter!

A sudden movement in the bush, that othere did not hear caught my attation. Before anyone could move, i picked up the sharpest thing i could find. A kunai. Don't ask... I stole it from hidan! And i through it at the bush. Everyone looked at me like i was crazy, except for avery, anna, Itachi, and pein. But then again, itachi always looked calm, Avery knows i'm basically crazy, Anna has known me to do these things, and pein probebly is just trying to act as the 'Leader" Ya know! But everyone was suprized when a sound ninja fell infront of me, dead, with the kunai louged into his head.

Anna looked like... Anna, and avery started whimpering at the sight of blood. I just looked like i was very entertained. Me? I love blood! The sight of it remindss me of endless pools of crimson rivers. I worte a small fanfiction about a year ago about me, avery, and my sister emma, going to a beach, but then is started raining blood. Please don't ask about that eather! I just walked up to him, and pulled out the kunai, handing it to itachi, still smiling. "Erin 1, ninja 0" I said, sitting down on a rock.

Everyone looked at me, pussled. Kisame was the first to speak up. "How... Did you know he was there when you aren't even a ninja?" I just looked at my feet and looked back up. "Cause when i was younger, avery here had her parents put me into karate classes, and tai kwon dow or something like that. But, also, i have always had _Really, _Good hearing, and now it is even better because of these babies here!" I said, now playing with my ears. Pein just nodded, and looked up at the sky. "We must be going now." He said, and we climbed back onto our lovers... and for anna.... well.... I will have to play matchmaker later.

~Time skip!~

6 Hours..... Of non stop basically... Flying from tree to tree! I mean... You remember i talked about my fear of hights? Ya! Well it JUST kicked in.

I looked down to see we were in the tallest fucking tree's IN ALL OF THE NARUTO WORLD! Avery noticed this and started singing the most random song that me and her knew. "Hey Erin!" She yelled bacck to me. I looked up at her and then she started singing one of my most fav songs in the world. Bad romance. "Ra ra ra ah ah ah, roma, roma ma, gaga oh la la, WANT YOUR BACD ROMANCE!" She started singing. Then we both basically skipped to the virse and started singing,

"I want your loving all your love and revenge

You and me could write a bad romance! Ohh oh woah oh oh!

I want your loving all your lover's revenge

You and me could write a bad romance!"

We both bursted out laughing at the last part, caise we both made up a dance to it. The boys were looking at us and i just said to them, "It's one of my fav songs called Bad romance, by lady gaga!" The just nodded, and went back to souring in the air. Saddly, Some enemy ninja sounds caught my ears again, and i jumped off itachi's back. He looked at me like, 'WHAT THE HELL MAN!' But then This ninja, loaded witha freaking HUGE katana just missed me by seconds.

But then i remembered, i was falling.... FROM A FREAKING HUGE TREE! I looked up to see that everyone had stopped what they were doing and turned around to see me falling. Before anyone could react, i was caught by two arms. I looked around to see... Emma.

"Hi!" She said in a happy voice. I looked at her, and she looked at me. She had floppy hears and a waggy tail.... A puppy? "EMMA!" I said, pulling her into a hug, after we landed. She just giggled, and started patting my haed. "Who was my little Sis doing!" I said, after i let go of her to let her breath. She looked like she was thinking. before, " Better than you, as always!" And ran away from me, knowing what i was going to do. I then walked up to her, and slumpped on of my arms around her neck. "So.... how was japan?" "Um-m-m-m-m GOOD! Wonderful! I'ma ganna go that way now!" She said, now running away from me, when i started chasing her.

About 4 minutes later, i had her tied up, and slung over my shoulder. "Anyone else wassa do something that's a ganna piss me off?" I said in a creepy voice. They all shook their heads, and i just took lead of them. Suddenly, some more singing caught my attation, and i looked up to see dawn...... was flying!?! She had wings that were the colour of an hawlk, and she had longer finger nails. "Hey guys! HEY SASORI DANNA!" She yelled down to us, before she swooped down. "~I love being half animal!"

I just patted her, and started my way back to the base. Leader followed beside me so i wouldn't go the wrong way. Soon, about an hour into walking again, guess what i heard. "Art is fleeting!" "Stupid brat, art is eternal." "Stupid danna, how can art be 'eternal', Un! Art is only ment to last for a few seconds!" My tail was twitching, and emma just started snickering. "*Sigh* You will never understand true art. Art is to be presirved, and meant to be kept forever." "Fleating!" "Eternal." "FLEETING!" "Eternal." "FL-" " WOUND YOU BOTH SHUT UP!" I yelled at them. "Art is a memory! No matter what you make, or do, you will always remember is. Eather if it is an explosion, or a puppet, you will ALWAYS remember it." I said to them, explaining my way of art to them. Sasori looked deep in thought. "I never thought of it that way... But i t makes sense." "Ya, un. It does! But i still think art is fleating.... un." I sweat-dropped.

But to my suprize, they stopped arguing, and we just kept walking. Soon, it was getting dark, and we made camp. "I Will make a fire!" I said to everyone. They just nodded, and went to do whatever they do. After the fire was made, i walked over to a tree to get more wood, and i found... a gutair. I smiled a HUGE smile, and took it out, and then plooped down beside the fire. Everyone was making dinner, or was just getting warm now, so we were all around it!

I started tuneing the gutair, which was fairly out of tune, but no worries! I know how to play three insterments.... well 4, cause i was taking lessons for violen. The piano, the flute, and the gutair. I Then sat down and started playing random courds. i then looked to emma, avery, dawn, and anna before having a smile, causing everyone to look at me like i was planning world domination. "I Call this song, the campfire song song." All the girls and me started snickering.

"Let's gather 'round the campfire and sing our campfire song! Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song! And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong, but it'll help if you just sing along..." Dawn and avery both said in a deep voice, "Bum, bum bum......" Now everyone was looking at us... and then. "C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song, C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song, and if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong, but it'll help if you just sing along…. C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song." I looked at the girls. "Anna!"

"Your fucked up!" She said through her laughs, which were louad, but quiet at the same time. "Pein!" He was silent. "Good! It'll _help_! It'll heeelp…if you just sing _along_!" And we all pumped our fists in the air. "YAY!" Kisame was smirking, hidan was trying not to laugh, deidara was smiling with sasori, itachi and pein were secretly laughing, and zetsu looked like, What-are-you-smoking? Tobi was ofcourse being tobi, and bursted out into claps. "Tobi likes that song! Is tobi a good boy?" "I smiled and patted him on the head. "Yes, tobi is a good boy!" ANd me and the girls fell over laughing. I may hate madara, but tobi will always be one of my favorites!

Soon it was time to get some sleep, so we all found spots near the fire and laied down. We were all having rotations on who was going to watch the camp for enemy ninja, so first round was me and itachi. I was sitting on a tree branch playing with my feet before trying to start a conversation. "So do you think the sound nin know about our arivle?" I Asked him, now putting my feet over the branch and started swinging them over there. Itachi took a while to answer, but he did. "Yes. If there had just been some random sound nin around the fire country, then some of the near by villages would have seen them." I nodded, before jumping down to him, and layed down beside him, putting my head on his lap. "If it ok if i get some rest? I'm kinda tired after all that moving, and all the excitement today?" I asked. He just smiled, and kissed my forehead. "Ofcourse. I will stay up and watch for enemy nin." I smiled and let out a happy sigh. "Goodnight 'tachi." "Goodnight angel." ANd i fell into a deep slumber.

**I liked this chapter! Maybe cause i put SPONGEBOB IN IT 8D!**

**Avery: You and your silly childesh cartoons.**

**Me: SHUT UP! YOU WATCH THEM TOO!**

**Avery: I-I DO NOT! Anyways! Erin does not own naruto or the akatsuki! She just owns herself and not me!**

**Me: Or i won avery! Anyways! PLease review! Or i will send the rabid zombie squirls to your house, and i will make sure, they ARE rabid! How will i test them? Hidan!**


	30. Kitty, boobs, and hitting trees, and FB!

**HALLA! I'M BACK...... FROM WHERE EVER I WAS! I just went on a mini vacation when i wrote the last chapter! YA! I'm moving again.... so ya.....**

**Avery: WHA!?! YOU MEAN!?! WILL YOU BEE CLOSER TO MOI!?!**

**Me: YES! I WILL BE CLOSER! And i will also be closer to the Fan expo in tronto! I'M SOOO GOING THERE THIS YEAR!**

**Avery: So! What will this chapter be about...?**

**Me: You will see...... you will see...... Mwahahahaha.... *Hands everyone and avery a cookie***

**Avery: WOOT! OMNOMNOMNOM! *Munches on cookie in chibi form***

**Me: OK! TODAY, MY GOOD FRIEND CHAKRAGIRL15 WILL LEAD US OUT!**

**Chakragirl15: WOOT! ERIN-SAMA DOES NOT OWN NARUTO! She owns herself, her OC's, and AVERY-SAMA!**

**Avery: WOW! WE ARE STARTING THIS AGAIN!**

**CG15: Sorry.... BUT HAHA!**

I woke up to a bright.... Bright sun. Grumbling to myself, i lifter my head off of itachi's lap, who the said man, opened his eyes. "Good morning!" I said in a happy voice. He just smiled. "Now you get some sleep. Or those stress lins will get worse!" i said them, and he just grumbled something, before closing his eyes, and going back to sleep.

Sighing to myself, I walked over to a river, a short distance away, and went to go get breakfest. "Come on, you little fuckers..... I'm tired and i want FOOD!" I said very louadly. Right now, i was in a big tee-shirt, and baggy shorts. I found out, emma came with her clothes, so i took them from there. Emma would bring My over sized t's cause they were comfy for at home clothes, hot day, and-or chores. Also i was standing in the river, with a very big stick.

I watched the fish, as i stabbed one of them, and brought it up. "My breakfest." I said. After about 15 minutes, i had enough fish for everyone, and was walking back to camp, when i heard a meowing noise. "Hm...?" I said, walking over to the sound. There was a fluffy black kitten, with beautiful, purple eyes. I leanded down, and picked up the cat...wait! A kitty! IT WAS A KITTY! AWWWWW! It snuggled into me, and i started stroking it. "I guess you have no home... by how thin you are... so i will bring you to ours! And i shall dub thee.... JASHIN!" I said. This kitty looked too much like the jashin pictures on the internet i found.

I picked up the kitty, and pulled it into my arms. I then started walking back to camp. WHen i got back, all the girls were up, and playing a game of, "WHO'S BOOBS ARE BETTER!" I sat down beside them, with kitty at hand.

"Mine are totally better! LOOK!" Yelled emma, bressing her shirt agenst her body, to make them show. "No ones are better than mine!" Said Dawn doing the same. I heard avery get up, and ggo behind me, when. "No! Hers are bigger!" She said, Pulling my shirt agains my body, like everyone else, showing that i had indeed... big boobs. I Felt my face flush, and my pupiles dilate. My new kitty at that momment decided to act all cute, and stuf, and started licking my thumb. I looked at her, and then started petting like a princess.

-

After everyone had breakfest, it was time to head back out. We all walked silently until me and avery started to walk beside eachother, talking. "You know what sucks....." I said looking at the ground. I didn't even try to talk quietly, cause everyone would hear our conversation. "What?" She said, a little intrest. She was now holding jashin, stroking him. "I left my babiee! MY PIANO!" I said, anime tears in my eyes. SHe just giggled and said, "Well, it's better than what you and me both lost." "What?" "Pocky." I looked at her. "Shit......" ANd we bothe started laughing.

We suddenly stopped, and we looked at the leader. "We are here." He said, and did a few handseals. We backed up when we saw the Giant boulder from the show. He then pur his hands on the boulder, and it Moved to the right. We all then walked in and we were amaised what we saw. We kept walking until the leader kept us to a hault. He did more handsigns and put his hand on a wall. This was not part of the show i can tell you! Suddenly, the wall dissapeared, and revealed a hallway!

Everyone started moving as we followed. My tail was moving with me everytime i walked, which attracked tobi to it.... and he started pulling it. "Erin-sempai! Your tail is sooo soft!" I twitched. "Can tobi keep your tail? Tobi is a good boy!" He tryed to pull off mt tail, which hurt like a bitch i must tell you! A hiss suddenly came passed my lips and the weird part is.... i didn't even need to make one. He suddenly pulled back, and i covered my mouth. Was i really turning part cat? Avery burst out laughing though, and patted my back. "I always knew you were a pussy!"

Ok! I was now chasing Avery around the base, as everyone just ignored us, and went back to their busniess...... And we just kept chasing eachother. Did you know the base had an Indoor training field? I didn't! So we were on that right now. And we were chasing after eachother. "I'M GANNA KILL YOU!" I said in a very deep voice. Avery just kept laughing like nothing was ganna happen. And then..... We ran into a tree!

"OOOOWWWWWW! I THING I'M HAVING one of those red gatoraid things you had erin!" Avery said, holding her now broken nose. I was going the same, but saddly, i think i broke my Left index finger. I held onto both, and then fell to the ground. Avery did the same, and we both started laughing. Then we both yelled, at the same time, "WE NEED SOME HELP OVER HERE (Itachi, and deidara)"

-

"Owwwww!~" I said, trying to move my index finger. I also now had a HUGE headache, and i nocked out a tooth. Same with avery, but she only chipped it." Well you should not be doing that then." Itachi said, now rapping up my poor, poor finger. I just grined and said, "But that is how me and avery act all the time!" I said in a childs voice. And yes.... it was ture.... "And atleast it wasn't as bad as last year!" i then said, grinning, showing an empty gap from where my tooth use to be. Itachi sighed before makeing me hold my tooth in place, well he healed it back in place. "Do i even want to know?" He asked once he was done. I smiled brightly, "Nope! But i'ma ganna tell you anyways~!"

_**FLASHBAC TIME! ~~~**_

"GIVE ME BACK MY ITACHI PLUSHIE!" I yelled, chasing avery around my house. My itachi plushie was on my bed a minute ago, but then avery took it, and was now running around with it. "NOPE! NOW YOU WILL SUFFER AS I RAPE THIS POOR LITTLE STUFFY!" She yelled, running backinto my room and locking the door. I crashed into the door and fell backwards. Grumbling to myself, I walked over to avery's back, and pulled out her deidara plushie.

"IF YOU DON'T BRING 'TACHI BACK! DEIDARA GOES OVER THE RAILING!" I shouted to her and walked over the railing near the stairs. I heard avery pop open the door, and come running out. SHe then procided to get deidara out of my hands but accedently pushed me down the stairs. I fell backwards, and broke my arm in three spots, and broke my leg.

_**END OF TEH FLASHBACK~~~!**_

"Avery basically went in an emo corner whenever she saw me after that, untill ni kinda forced her to look at me, and she started crying into me, which then she started saying random shit, but i said it was ok, and then we were fin!" I said every part of the flash back and the last part in one breath, and which now i was gasping for air, pretending i was chocking. "Need.... AIR~!" I said getting a gasp ful of air. I then just smilled, and plopped myself onto itachi's and now, my bed. DId i menchon, that we were in his room?..... Probebly not.....

Itachi just shook his head and then layed down beside me pulling out a book. "Still having troble with your eyes?" I said, looking up at him. He just sighed, and nooded. I put on a bright face and sai, "If i'm going to be a ninja, i will be a healer ninja! So then i can heal your eyes!" I said, pumping my fist into the air. Itachi just smiled and patted my head. "Then i would be very thankful." He said and kissed my forehead. "And by the way, the neko ears and tail looks good on you." And with that he fell aslee.... or i think he did.... and i was flushed in the face. "W-wah...? DAMN YOU ITACHI, FOR MAKING ME HEATED...... IN THE FACE!" And i layed down beside him, going to sleep. And he just smirked, and nuzzled me into his chest.

**SHORT CHAPTER, I KNOW! Don't blame me! Also, i just learned like...... 35 new songs on piano.... Like A little piece of heaven, Black parade, and Wake me up when september ends.**

**Avery: I LOVE SOME OF THOSE SONGS!**

**Me: I KNOW! So please review! Or i will go rabid, stalk you, and kill you in the most painful way possible.....**

**Avery: AHHHHHHHHH~!!!!!**


	31. H1N1, Hugs, AND THE SQUIRLS ARE BACK!

**HEY GUYS! I am writing this chapter at 10:20 at night! And also on my mummy's laptop…. THANK YOU MUMMY!**

**Avery: YA! THANK YOU ERIN'S MOM! YOU ARE THE BEST!**

**Me: My mummy is the best…. And by the way, when ever I say teh, I am not spelling it wrong……. I'm just use to writing my humour novels….. And I am writing one right now! Do you think I should publish it… And not on … but I mean like… my own book….. To the world?**

**Avery: HELL YA! So, what is today's chapter 'bout?**

**Me: Illness…. AND IT'S USUAL HUMOR!**

**Avery: Let me guess…… u writing this cause u are bored, and Remembered the time u got H1N1 last winter?**

**Me: Yes….. THAT WAS THE WORE THING EVER TO GET! Anyways…… who shall lead us out… I KNOW! I SHALL LET MY 'TACHI LEAD US OUT! COME HERE, YOU HUNK OF A MAN!**

**Itachi: Erin does not own Naruto, me, and/or other people's OC's.**

**Me: And by the way, I'm on top next time….**

**Itachi:………… Fine.**

This time, when I awoke, I felt my head spinning, and my body felt cold. I opened my eyes to try and find Itachi, but he was already downstairs. Grumbling to myself, I pulled myself, so that my feet were touching the cold, hardwood of mine and Itachi's room. When I tried to walk, I fell backwards, and my body felt heavy. Great, I must be getting sick!

I pulled myself with all the strength I could send to my body, I moved it back to my area of the bed, and rested my face on the pillow. A meowing noise beside me brought me to raise my head a little and to look. There, was Jashin kitty.

"Jashin, could you spend the day with Avery. I'm too sick to even move my butt…. And people usually don't move their but unless…." I let my Pervy thoughts fly. Jashin just meowed, but curled up beside me, causing me look straight into it's eyes.

Sighing to myself, I closed me eyes, only to open them at a thought. I Picked up Jashin, who looked at me curiously/ I then looked down to check out what gender my kitty is. Jashin, was a guy.

Jashin started hissing, and trying to scratch my face when I got a little too close to his spot that matters, so I put him down. Sighing to myself, I closed my eyes to try and get some sleep…. But saddly, I got none.

_Avery Prov_

What a beautiful day! I thought to myself, looking to my side, as i saw no Deidara. I just shrugged and went back to thinking about how wonderful the days was.

A sudden burst of light from my window, and was back under the blankets, mumbling a mouthful of swearwords about the sun, and how It will be my next victim on my hit list.

I finally decided I wanted to get up around 9, and I walked to the kitchen. We already knew our place around, since this was now our new home, so I was not complaining about the fact that people looked at me weirdly, because of mine, Erin's, and my friends photo graphic memory.

When I got downstairs, I was greeted with a lot of bed-headed members. Tobi's hair was all messy, and looked pettable, Kakuzu, did not put on his mask, and he sure looked like he needed a haircut, Pein, looked like he had had one of the best sleeps he has had in a long time. The rest, was just regular bed head.

I pulled out some cereal, and started munching on it before Anna, Emma, and dawn walked in. Emma sat on a chair beside me, and started to make herself a bowl of cereal too. When she was done, she took one bite, before falling asleep in her food. Anna, sat down beside Pein, and started fixing his hair for him, who he looked a little red In the cheeks. And then there was Dawn, as cheery as ever.

She walked over to me, and gave me one of the biggest, strongest hugs I have ever had! I mean, I felt all air leave my body, and went back to where it had once came from…… bye air… I will miss you! When she was finished, she did the same to EVERYBODY, except for Itachi, who he had sent a death glare to her when she got within 1 inch of his body. And Deidara, just cause he is not a morning person. Erin has a rival…. Speaking of Erin….. Where is she?

"Where is Erin?" I asked everyone. They all looked around, before shrugging, and going back to their own business. All the girls, and Itachi, and of course, Moi, made our way upstairs to check on the sleeping giant.

When we got there, I knocked on the door, and I heard coughing noises, and then the sound of someone getting sick. "Erin? You ok?" I asked, popping my head in the door.

Erin was hunched over the bed, with her hair covering her face. She looked pale, and she was shivering. Dawn and Emma went up to her, and put their hands on her forehead. "Fever, 'bout….. 103.5" Said Emma, looking over to me, and 'tachi.

Suddenly, Jashin kitty, walked up beside me and started whimpering in a cat like whimper, and looked over to Erin. Sighing to myself I looked at Itachi. "Pick her up, we are going to the hospital." I said, but her already was doing that.

"When did you become doctor?" Emma asked, gathering some of Erin's things, like extra clothes, exc. "Since you left…. AND I STILL AM MWAHAHAHA!" I said to her, skipping away.

_Erin's Prov_

I feel like Mushrooms, and Cheese in a tub of boiling water…… Why the hell did I just think of this? I don't know….. And why am I on someone's back?

I opened my eyes to see I was on Itachi's back…. And Anna, Dawn, Emma, and Avery were along with him. "Where are we going?" Ok… my throught hurts like a bitch! "We are taking you to the doctors!" Said Dawn, happily. I then noticed, Itachi was surrounded with girls… and as in Me, and the girls. "Hey 'tachi?" I asked, and he looked up. "How does it feel to be surrounded with girls again?" He just got red and looked the other way. "There is only 1 Girl here keeping me from ripping out their hair, because they talk so much." He answered. I just patted his head and said, "Good answer." And rested my sore head on his shoulder blade.

-

I AM GOING TO DIE IF I DON'T GET BETTER SOON! I mean… I have thrown

Up twice, and Avery and Emma decided to play a game of I AM GANNA RUN AWAY FROM DAWN AND AVERY WHALL THEY SEARCH FOR US!…. Ya….. But I found them…. They were like….. 15 minutes away from where they ran from.

Ok…. We were not at the hospital, and we were like… In my room...... and hungry...... Well, i was, i don't know about everyone else! But ya, come one! Don't starve a girl! THAT IS JUST CRUL! or however you spell that.....

So now the doctor has just came in, and said i have H1N1..... DAME YOU PIGGS! I AM NEVER HAVING YOU AGAIN! This is how i reacted. "So you mean..... Pigs are taking over my body.... and making me have the flu?" Everyone but Itachi bursted out laughing, but itachi had a smirk on his face. Then, to my suprize, the doctor, was nice...! NICE! the last doctor i went to tryed to rape me, and i just got away, before he hunted me down, and tryed to do me.... But the nurse came in!

When we got back to the base, i just walked back to my room to crash.... when i accadentially stepped on jashin kitty's tail...... NEVER DO THAT TO JASHIN KITTY! He went all rabid, and started like..... attacking my leg..... And that is where he is now..... clinging onto my leg. I sat down on my bed and pulled out a diary, i had just started. Yes, i'm 16 years old with a diary. Sue me! And started writting about my day, and how mister kitty here won't give up my leg.

When i finished, i fell backwards on my bed, and took my medication. Yes, i am now taking medication about the evil piggy flu..... DAMN YOU YOU EVIL PIGG, YOU! Heeh...... kinda being random. Then i remembered, my inny was offly quiet today. TIME TO START UP A CONVERSATION!

_Your being quiet..... What's up? _**Me.... nothing! Heeh.... Nothing at all! **_I'm not joking here. You are me, so what is up?! _**We got a problem! **_Let me guess...... There are evil rabid zombie squirls tring to attack the hide out... or are going to.... Or Pigs have infect my brain! Or maybe..... Or maybe you forgot something back at the house! _**Kinda..... all Three...... **_Really?..... wow..... WAIT, WHAT!?! _**This is steve, and carl. The pigs that are in your brain. The squirls are outside your window, and meagan will be pissed about u leaving Hannah! **_SHIT! And i don't really care about meagan! You know that! ANyways..... There are zombie rabid squirls outside my window right now? _**YEP! BOARD UP THE WINDOWS, AND GET ITACHI! **_Will do! _

"Itachi! WE ARE GANNA GET ATTACKED BY SQUIRLS!" I yelled, which caused him to look at me strangle, before going outside. I just grinned, and clossed my eyes, falling into a deep sleep.... For now atleast.

**THE CHAPPY IS DONE! I AM SO FREAKING HAPPY IT IS EASTER! WOOT! YA! **

**Avery: I don't feel so welL!**

**Me: THEN LAY OFF THE CHOCOLATE! lol, anyways! I want all you prank loving people to check out this website! It's called , and let's you prank call people.... Without u calling! They don't need your phone number, if you don't wanna, and you can call ANY number! IT IS FUN! U get to do it 3 times a day, and you can recorde the calls! MINE WAS FUNNY! So check it out.... AND IT'S TOTALY FREE!**

**Avery: I'M SOOOOOO GANNA TRY!**

**Me: Yea! So please review! Or i will send kabuto on you! AND HE HAS STD'S FROM OROCHIMARU!**


	32. Randomness, nicknames, and OROCHIMARU!

**HEY EVERYBODY! I have a new writing program! It's open office 3! I have been using word pad..... but it was crappy... And boring cause every time I had to save, my sister would turn off the computer, not noticing the file open on the bar below.... So ya...... I'M BACK!**

**Avery: YA! And I heard you are planing on publishing a book? You almost done it?**

**Me: YEP! It's really good! I fell in love with it when I finished it! I just need to find a publisher here in Canada!**

**Avery: YA! BETTER SEND ME A FREE COPY BITCH!**

**Me: Fine, fine.... Anyways! People have been wondering why I have not put konan in the story..... Well..... she IS in the story.... but she is ganna be captured by sound nin.... or konoha nin....**

**Avery: Sounds like a good idea.........**

**Me: YA! SO WHO WILL LEAD US OUT! HMMM!?!..... I HAZ AN IDEA! *Draws rappidly***

**Konan: How did I get he- YOU! I MISSED YOU! * Glomps me***

**Me: WAHHHHHHH! *Falls backwards***

**Konan: Ya! Let me guess...... introduce you?**

**Me: HELL YES!**

**Konan: * sigh* fine..... Erin does not own naruto, otherpeople's OC's, and pein.**

**Avery: What about me!?! SHE DOES NOT OWN ME GOD DAMN IT!**

I was much happier to wake up this morning! I was better from being ill, and I must say..... those meds worked! YAY FOR DOCTORS!

I walked downstairs into the kitchen, and started to make breakfast. I was hungry, and all my friends and family gave me was SOUP! I loves soup, but come on! Almost all day.... it get's annoying....

Right now, I was making french toast, and some dango! Itachi is not the only one with an obsession with dango! Hahaha..... Also I guess I will make everyone some too....

Sighing to myself, I pulled out about...... 15 pans, and lots of plates, before I got to work. I need lots of plates, cause they always come back for more, and they usually break their plates, which I have no clue how they do that..... Anyways! So here I am.... cooking french toast.... and guess who is the first one to come in..... come on! Guess! I bet you won't get it!

Hidan.

"This smells fucking good!" He said, grabbing 'MY' plate of french toast and dango.... and he starts eating it, with a smirk on his face. Have you ever seen someone's death aurora around them instead of feeling it? Ya....... you could say that was me.

"Hidan...." I said in a creepy voice. Cause it was my plate of food, I made it all clean and stuff, full of 3 pieces of french toast, followed with strawberry's placed just right, and dango beside it, placed so it would not mix in with the french toast! He looked at his food, before looking up at me with a cheeky smile. "Yes?" He said, in a 'I-know-what-i-did!-I-did-it-to-piss-you-off!' voice. I looked at him before smiling, "I need to add one thing to you plate, one moment!"

I took his plate, and quickly pushed in a pill I found on the floor. Yes, I find pills on the floor..... I collect them to test out on Hidan! Anyways, It looked just like the food, before I put whipped cream and chocolate chips on his food. He just looked at me like I was planing to kill him in the most painful way possible! Well....... I AM planing that.... but that is only at the beginning stage.

I plopped his plate on his spot and patted his head, "There you go!" I said, before hopping back into the kitchen, in a chibi style, leaving Hidan to wonder what the hell had just happened. Once everyone was in the room, they looked at hidan, who was still eating his food, thinking it was poisoned. "I didn't poison it hidan...." I said from the kitchen. He finally finished it before I said, "It drugged it!" Let;s just say, he fainted, and was now, on the floor twitching like a goldfish out of water! Also he was foaming from the mouth!

Everyone had their food now, and they were looking at it. "Hey." I said from the kitchen. "I didn't do anything to your plates. He just stole mine, and I drugged him!" I heard some 'Oh..'s and some laughs coming from the kitchen table, which was separated from the kitchen by a wall.

When I walked out, I plopped down beside Itachi, and dawn was beside me. She then suddenly brightened up. "I have decided to give everyone nicknames!" She said. I just shivered when she had this evil glint in her eyes. She pointed to me. "Cherry."

Emma. "Emy."

Itachi. "Weasel."

Sasori. "Scopio"

Deidara. "Dei-dei."

Zetsu. "Yin-yang"

Tobi. "Teddy bear."

Pein: "Piercings."

Hidan. "Devil"

Kisame. "Sushi"

And Kakuzu. "Stitches."

Some of the Akatsuki were twitching at the nickname, and well..... Avery, and Anna spoke up. "WHAT ABOUT US!" She pointed to Avery. "Blondie." And then to Anna. "Hmm..... Shorty!" they were both insulted. "hey! It Is that, or the green giant, and the microscopic Idiot!" And then they just patted her on the head saying how she was lucky.

I grinned at my nickname, and I stood up, making my way outside before shouting to everyone in the room, "Ganna go out for a walk!"

_Dawn Prov_

I like these peoples! They make me feel at home! Well.... and even BETTER home! And I love the fact that we are neko's! NEKO'S! This is like a dream come true...... or reality has just gotten sweet!

"Hey scopio!" I said, sitting on sasori's lap. Resting my head on his shoulder. He sighed and looked at me. "What?" He said in a slightly pissed off voice. I frowned and felt tears come to my eyes. "Did I do something wrong?" I said in a shaky voice. Sasori saw this, and I knew he was freaking out cause I was 'about' to cry. Yes I was faking it, sue me.

He patted my head, and I could swear, if he was human, he would be blushing. "Nothing is wrong." He said, and I cheered up. And YAY! HE WAS PATTING ME!

_Me prov again! (I KNOW YOU MISSED ME!)_

So.... right now I am in the middle of the woods..... my feet hurt and I think I am lost. "Well this sucks." I said, planting my sorry ass on a rock. I was stairing at a tree I had passed about 15 times before. "Your a stupid tree you know that!" I yelled at the tree, throwing my shoe at it. When my shoe made impact, a snake came out of the tree...... WAIT!?! IT CAME OUT OF THE TREE!

Ok..... this is awkward... I am staring at a snake.... and it is staring at me. TIME FOR AN EPIC STARING CONTEST! ME VS SNAKEY! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!~

I'm board now! And I think the snake is winning! Sighing, I blinked, and the snake just stared. Then I remembered..... snakes don't blink. "Hey!" I said to my snake friend. "You cheated!" The snake just looked at me, before I heard something move from behind me. And guess who it was! And no, it is not hidan this time.

Orochimaru.

"What is a little girl like you doing out here?" He said in a creepy voice that made me want to rip out his tong, and choke him with it until he can't breath, and then I will rip out his eyes, rap them up in his tong, and then feed it to him! Ya..... I am violent.

"Ummm..... I kinda was on a walk.... and I got kinda lost...." I said. Maybe mister snake man can help me. He just grinned, and walked up to me. " how would you like for me to help you home?" He said. OK! He is eather trying to rape me, molest me, or make me run in a different direction, so he can catch me, and make me his new body! AHHHH! "Um-um..... no thank you! It's ok! I'm just ganna go this way!" I said, running in the different direction.

Wrong idea.

He cornered me infront of a tree, and I was trapped. So I did the most smartest thing I think I have thought of, and I yelled, "ZETSU! GET YOUR PLANT ASS OVER HERE AND SAVER ME!"

Orochimaru just looked at me, before seeing this venus fly trap appear, and then it revealed zetsu. "EAT HIM ZETSU! PLEASE EAT HIM! I DON'T WANT HIM TO TONG RAPE ME!" I yelled, hidding behind my giant plant friend. He sighed before he turned to orochimaru, and I ran like the wind back t o the base.

Saddly, sasuke was infront of me and caught me. "PUT ME DOWN YOU EMO PRICK PRINCESS!" I yel;led at him. I was now in his arms as he carryed me to the sound base. I sighed, as he looked at me, before he nocked me out, and we continued our way... well he did, no way in hell me..... HE FORCED ME!

**YA! DONE NEW CHAPPY! AND LE GASP! What will happen to me? Will dawn and sasori hook up? And where is avery? IS SHE EATING MY POCKY!?!**

**Avery: Mostlikely....**

**Me:.... Grrr.... ANYWAYS! PLEASE REVIEW! OR I WILL FIND YOU ALL, HIDE UNDER YOUR BED, AND WHEN YOU GO TO SLEEP, I WILL SEND A VIRUSE INTO UR COMPUTER!**


	33. SasuGay, Friends, and fun in the forest!

**EZZO EVERYONE! OMJ! I have been like...... learning piano like crazy! I mean.... I can now play crazy train, Bring me to life, and My life would suck without you.**

**Avery: I love those songs!**

**Me: Me to! Also, I was wondering if you guys could read some of the stories from crow666x, cause I will be taking them over. They each have 1 chapter each, and only one of the stories has a review. It's my friend Anna's account, and she's giving them to me to continue. So I would love if you guys could take a look at them, and possibly review.**

**Avery: And the chapter's are LONG. The stories are Kitty and the Demon, and Life as the new member.**

**Me: They are very good.... Anyways! Who shall lead us out.... Hmmm..... AHHA! Draws rapidly**

**uchiha96: HOW DID I GET HERE!?!**

**Me: Ummm..... Hi! PLEASE LEAD US OUT U96**

**u96: YAY! Erin-sama doesn't own naruto, the akatsuki, and/or the OC's other people have created. BUT! She owns herself, Avery-sama, and This story.**

**Avery: NOBODY OWN'S ME!**

**Me: I DO! SO HAHA!**

I awoke on a cold, hard floor, with a massive headache. I put a hand to my head, and felt something wet. I removed my hand from my head, and saw blood. _Where am I..? _I thought. Then I remembered. _FUCKING HELL! THE EMO PRICK PRINCESS, AND THE GAY SNAKE BASTERED! I WILL KILL THEM!_

The sound of a door opening, awoke me from my thoughts of murdering them in the most painful ways. I looked up, and came face to face with sasuke uchiha. "What do _you _want, Uchiha." I said in a very pissed off voice. I could feel his smirk as he came closer to me. He walked so that he stood in front of me, and I was staring up at him. "I am here to bring you to orochimaru." he said, leaning down, so that he was centimeters from his face. I snarled, and stood up. "Lead the way, dick face." I said. I swear, you could hear his eyebrow twitch.... WHICH WAS A GOOD THING!!!

We walked down the hall in compleat silence, but I swear I could feel his stare on my butt. I knew he was staring at my butt, because everytime I looked at him, he turned his head away, and he was blushing. Teehee.... Blackmail!

Soon, we came across 2 GIANT oak doors. They were the size od a 1 story HOUSE! Anyways, he didn't even bother nocking, and just barged right in. I may hate orochimaru, but show the man SOME respect... even if it is painful.... show him the littlest respect... I make no sense.

As soon as we entered the room, Orochimaru looked over to me, and he started licking his lips with his creepy, slimy, tong. I couldn't help but shiver. I looked into his snake like eyes, and he looked into my weirdly colored green ones. "Ah, welcome miss McCartan. I hope sasuke treated you well." He said in his weird snake voice. I smirked. "Ya, if you call every fucking second, her is looking at your ass, well treated." I said in a very happy voice. You could feel his face heat up, and he visably freeze.

Orochimaru walked up to me, and put his pale hand underneath my chin, causing me to look straight at him. "Such fowl language for such a young girl." He then said. I just laughed. "Well, you haven't even seen when I get pissed off." I said in a tone that could make anyone think of what I was when I was angry. He just looked at me, before sitting back down in his thrown.

Suddenly, I heard the door open again, but this time, from behind orochimaru's thrown. And Three girls stumbled out. But one of them was laughing uncontrollably. But then, they sounded kinda..... like I knew them..... "Erin-sama?" Said one of the girls. Just then I reconized them, and glompped them all, totally ignoring oro-teme, and sasgay.

"ELLIE! MARLLER! NICOLE!" I yelled, pulling them all into a glomp. They all fell backwards as well as me, and we all bursted out laughing. I heard someone clear their throughts behind us, and we turned around to glare at the two bastereds behind us. A sudden explosion was heard, and I just smiled. And then took a deep breath. Ellie did the same thing and....

"DEIDARA!!!!!! ITACHI!!!! AVERYI!!!! TOBI!!! SASUKE AND OROCHIMARU ARE TOUCHING US IN BAD PLACES!" We yelled at the top of our lungs. I could hear avery from the back of the base, and in response, she yelled, "WHAT!?! I'M GANNA KILL THOSE FREAKS!" And we took our chance to mess up each others clothes and items we wore. Since we were already ingered, that was good enough too look like we had been victoms of attempted rape. Man.... what is with all this attempted rape crap.

The door suddenly was flung open, and Itachi, Tobi, Avery, and Deidara were standing there, already to fight. As soon as sasuke saw Itachi, he shouted as loud as he could. "ITACHI UCHIHA! YOU-" "SHUT UP YOU GAY MOTHER FUCKER! GO DIE IN A FUCKING HOLE AND GET BUTT RAPPED BY OROCHIMARU!" I yelled at him. Everything was silent, until all us girls bursted out laughing, and falling over backwards. I heard marller choke out, "He is pmsing... isn't he!?!" And we all started laughing again. I looked over to itachi, and I swear I could see the corners of his lips turn up into a smirk.

Sasuke just looked like he was slapped across the face, and orochimaru was kinda... all emoy. Ellie just then stood up, and walked over to sasuke, and said right in his face, "Foot... to da crotch." And he looked weirdly at her, before she kicked him in the place that matters. I climbed onto Itachi's back, and ellie onto Deidara's (Which avery was protestant), Nicole was on Avery, and Marller was on Tobi.

We fled the sound base, and as soon as we were far away, the set us down and we all just sat on the ground, looking at eachother. I could see Marller was stairing at Tobi, and I just wispered in her ear, "When we get back to the base, you have my premission to fuck his brains out." She just then smiled brightly and skipped over to the Lolly pop man of doom, and sat down beside him.

I sat down on Itachi's lap, and just layed my head on his chest. He rapped his arms around my small frame, and nuzzled his head into the crane of my neck. I just let out a happy sigh and felt my eyelids go heavy. "I missed you very much." He said in his silky voice. I grinned and patted his head. " I missed you to. If you would have come later, I think oro-teme and sasugay would molest us." I said in a humored voice. I felt him increase his hold on me and I just looked at his face. "But you came before they could do anything."

"Me and Deidara are ganna go for a walk!" I heard Avery say, her hand in deidara's. I just smiled at them, and nodded. They soon walked away. "Same here, come on tobi!" I heard marller say kinda rushed. Then I got the idea what they were doing. Nicole and Ellie noticed this, and pulled out two camra's. "We will follow them!" I heard them say before they scampered off into the woods, after their victoms.

I grinned when I noticed we were alone, and I soon felt Itachi nibbling my ear. This sudden action caused me to blush more than anyone would blush. Well.... I think it looked redder, because of the fire.

I felt his hands start to rub my lower back, and tail bone. I then turned around , and pulled him into a forceful kiss. His hands, now cupping my butt, and rubbing it very softly. I could feel he was starting to get hard, and I felt myself be pushed to the ground lightly. I laughed into the kiss, and we broke apart, and he gave me a grin I could never forget..... can you see this? An Uchiha.... Grinning? This is the best day of my life!

He then pulled me into another kiss, and then started moving hi mouth onto the corner of my lip, and then to my neck. My arms were hung losely around his neck, and his hands were slowly moving their way into my pants, and touching the bare skin of my ass.

We pulled back enough so we could pull off our shirts, leaving us toppless. Ok! I guess we are experimenting! We are gonna fuck each other in the woods!..... I LOVE THIS GUY! Itachi ther put his lips to my left brest, sucking on it ever so lightly, causing me to moan in pleasure, and for me too look into his eyes. "Fuck me like there is no tomorrow, 'tachi." I then purred in his ear, causing him to smirk. I could hear Avery's moans and then suddenly, I heard from marller, "TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! NOW HARDER AND FASTER!" And this is how the night went... Man, i'm ganna be sore in the morning.....

**NEW CHAPPY IS DONE! Kinda short... meh... oh well. I like the small lemon at the end! I feel soo evil cutting off the rest! Mwahahahah**

**Avery: YOU ARE SOO MEAN!**

**Me: YES I AM! And btw.... Ellie is ChakraGirl15, and Nicole is Nikki The Nightmare! And Marller is Ellie's and Nicole's friend! **

**Avery: What will happen To erin in the next chapter? Are Girls over powering guys in the akatsuki? And will sasuke and orochimaru die? **

**Me: LE GASP!?! WHAT SHALL HAPPEN! So please review, and you will get longer, funnier, and awsomer chapters! If you don't, I will send sasuke on you, and he is EXTREAMLY horney!**


	34. A N: The next chappy's subject contest!

**hey guys! Sorry i haven't updated in a while. I am jus taking a small break from all the writting, the homework, and other shit that has happened to me in a while. I will update like.... in a few days, so ya!**

**And omj.... I'm having a little bit of a problem with writters block! GRRRRRRR! So do u guys have any ideas for the next chapter? Leave it in a review, and i will try and see who's i like the best! So basically..... It's kinda like a contest!**

**I have themes for you guys to chose... and i want you to write a small or large review of it, of a continuation of the theme of these choices! SO HERE THEY ARE LADYS AND GENTS! (And there are a lot of these choices.)**

**a) An all out prank war.**

**b) Baby sitting**

**c) Jashin kitty destorying peins office, but doesn't know why pein is mad.**

**d) Jashin kitty is on a book shelf above a chair where kisame is sitting, and jumps off, with his claws sinking themself into the 'PLace that matters' And walks away, having no clue why kisame is on the ground, twitching in pein.**

**e) Me and avery have a all out eating contest.**

**f) Me and all the akatsuki and everyone go to a bar, and i have a challenge with a whole bunch of guys, to a drinking contest (I'm the only girl), and i end up winning.**

**g) i send a package to naruto, telling him to eather ask hinata out, or fuck her into nothings**

**h) I teach the how it feels for a women to give birth to a child.**

**i) All the girls, attack the boys with hair brushes, perfumes, make up, and girl hair products!**

**j) Video tape me making hidan do a face plant**

**k) possibly off sasuke, by sending one of deidara's bombs in a package to sasuke that says 'To sasuke! From konoha!' **

**l) I take over the world.**

**m) Pregneacy (NOT RECAMENDED!!! I WILL POSSIBLY USE IT FOR LATER CHAPPYS! BUT YOU CAN STILL VOTE FOR IT!)**

**n) I try to get a pet weasle..... and give it to sasuke..... saying, "I BROUGHT YOU YOUR SEX TOY!!!! IT'S ITACHI!"**

**o) Me and hidan sing the 'Anything you can do, i can do better song!'**

**p) I Attempt to try and get avery and deidara to have miny deidara's and avery's! (BABIES!)**

**q) Violence...... and by that, i mean.... I GO ON A HIDAN HUNTING SPREE!**

**r) OTHER! (Must be humorise!)**

**THERE WE HAVE ALL MY IDEAS! So hurry up and post yours! I will even menchion you name! (FAIL SPELLIN!)**

**~ErinRocks122**


	35. Baths, hunting spree, and epic songs!

**EZZO EVERYONE! I'm so so so so so sorry! I was like.... Busy with crap, and.... and.... school work! I mean... i'm only 12 years old, in grade 7! AND MY BIRTHDAY IS IN A COUPLE DAYS!!!! WOOT! And I got my hair done! It's now short (Emo styled) And black and red!**

**Avery: It matches your red and black glasses!**

**Me: HELL YA! So! I have decided I will do these letters! O C A H I N D and R! I'm ganna really have fun with this!**

**Avery: YA! Anyways! Who shall lead us out! Also! Erin is taking in requests right now, for people (Followers, reviews, ex.) to lead us in, or out, or hell, give anyone in this story hugs, or hell! ANYTHING YOU WANT!**

**Me: Ya! Today.... hmm..... Lady Yuuki! Lead us out! **

**LY: ALRIGHT! Erin-sama does not own Naruto, the akatsuki, or all her reviewers, followers, and violent fans. BUT she owns Avery, herself, and her awsome self!**

**Avery: SHE DOES NOT OWN ME!**

**Me: I so do! XD**

It was morning when I woke up. And what I woke up on, was a clothe less, hot, Itachi! Oh ya.... I'm also naked..... OH WELL!

I stood up, and threw Itachi his clothes, causing him to wake up, and to notice I was naked, and stare at my butt when I was turned around. I snickered, and looked back at him, giving him his poke of doom! You know..... The one he always gives Sasuke? Ne.

"Put your clothes back on, whall I make breakfast!" I said, popping on a V-neck silk dark blue shirt, with lace lining one. I was also wearing tight black pants. He sighed before doing so. When he left, I started making a tea with some herbs I found the night before.

About 5 minutes after breakfast was made, Everyone came back, and Marller and Avery look like they were in heaven, but Nicole and Ellie looked scared, and let's just say, the boys looked Very...... Let's just say they looked like they were planning something evil on us girls.

"How was last night?" I said, with my eye brows wiggling. Everyone blushed and looked away, Drinking their tea. I burst out laughing, and made my way to a river. "Ganna take a small bath. Girls, wanna come? And No boys until we get back. I said, walking over to the River. All the girls followed, saying the same things to the boys. All I know is, if they peeked, they are going to pay..... Very painfully

We all quickly stripped down, and got into the water, which felt really warm!! We all started laughing when we saw everyone blushing about last night. We then just all talked about last night.

"Well, me and Ellie caught Avery and Marller on tape, so next time, we just need Erin!" Nicole said and fiddled with the camera. Avery and Marller Blushed and started splashing water at the camera. "HEY!" Ellie and Nicole both shouted at Them. "THIS IS A VERY EPENCIVE CAMRA! IT COST US a lot OF MONEY!" The shouted. "You sound to much like Kakuzu..." I said, sinking into the water.

A sudden movement in the bush caught my attention, and it did everyone elses. We then heard cursing, and someone fell out of a bush. We looked over to where they landed, and we all screamed and covered ourselves. In the water, was Hidan.

"H-hey bitches! Oh! Who is the blond, and the Two brunette Whores?" He said, scratching his head, and snickering. We all just looked at each other, before, we all took out these random Safari Suits, and put them on ion a split second, and we were load with .9 mm's, and matching Tazers and stun guns. "Hidan...." We all said at the same time, and in a creepy voice you only hear when bad things are gonna happen. "Better run you fucking peek-er."

You can basically say, hidan had run like Shaggy and scooby-doo On one of their monster chases. Sadly, they didn't have a REAL monster chasing them... ever! But you could say with us girls killer intent for peekers like Hidan, and the fact that we were almost ALWAYS pissed off with hidan, did not help the fact that we would pass, for something similar like a monster.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Was all that could be heard at the base, along with sounds of electricity, and girls laughing maddly.

–

When we got back to the base, I was greeted with a whole bunch of stairs. Maybe it was because of my blood stained clothes, and the fact that hidan was behind us, holding his head, and the 'Spot' that matters, saying something about 'Tazers are evil....' or something about them..... Or is could be the fact that there were Three more girls than were supost to come back with them.

"Who are they?" Kisame said, taking a drink of some sake. I pointed at Ellie, Nicole, and Marller. "They are my friends, Ellie, Marller, and Nicole! They are also like me, so you guys will never feel alone without us!" I said in a cheery voice. I could then hear Dawn and Anna blow up the kitchen.

"FUCK!" They both yelled, falling backwards, and causing kisame to jump up in suprize, which caused his Sake to fly backwards into me, and hit me one the head, and this made me wobble, and fall back too, causing the domino effect, and finally ending on Avery, to start laughing maddly at our misfortune, and thus, the chandelier, to fall onto her, and to make her stuck in a very painful situation!

"OWWWWWWW!!!" Most of us yelled. Sighing to myself, I stood up, and walked over to avery. "Mway woo hwelp mwe?" She asked in a baby voice, and giving me chibi eyes. I just sighed, and helped her out. She then ran away smiling.

I looked over to anna and dawn, who had scampered away. Grumbling a whole way of curses, I went to the kitchen to inspect the damage. When I got there, I was greeted with a room full of smoke, and almost everything was _Black....._ I could feel Kakuzu's heart beat from across the room.

I put my hand on my hips and sat on the couch, along with other people. Then, Tobi, being so wonderful, decided to ask me an awkward question. "Erin-sama... How are baby's made?"

All the girls visably froze and looked at the giant lolly pop man. "You really wanna know?" Avery then asked looking at him. Poor madara, because he nodded his head frantically. The reason why I say poor madara.... Is because Avery locked the door... actually all exits... and pulled out a movie. She then popped it into the dvd player, and pressed play.

Let's just put it briefly.... You could hear their screams everywhere.

-

After the movie, all of them were on the floor twitching. All the girls were withered in pain, on the corner of the room. Hell, Emma walked into the room, when it showed couples having SEX! Also, Anna and Dawn decided to walk in when the women was giving birth....

I decided to finally get up, and make my way to the kitchen when I suddenly got an idea.... Jashin kitty should be let out of my room! Yes... I hid jashin kitty in my room! I don'r want hidan sacrificing the poor thing!

I walked to my room, and opened the door, and there walked out my awesome kitty.... JASHIN KITTY! Another reason I called Jashin kitty Jashin kitty, is because he has a Scar, in the shape of the symbol of Jashin; A circle with an upside down triangle! So I just closed the door, after Jashin kitty left, and walked off to do my own business.

_Anna Prov_

I was sitting in the living room with Kisame, Avery, and emma, watching Tv. Today they were showing a horror movie called, 'The host'...... It is actually a good movie. And omj.... I'm hungry... TIME TO GET MYSELF A PICKLE!

I Walked to the kitchen and opened the door, and pulled out this GIANT thing of pickles! And by giant... I mean.... one of those giant jars of pickles you can get at those random stores??? You probebly don't get what I am saying.... Do you? Anyways! I got my pickle and went back to sitting on the couch.

As I was enjoying my pickle, Pein walked into the room, and sat in this Random leather arm chair, right beside the couch. I also noticed that the pickle had some juice still left on it, so I licked it off, and put it in my mouth sucking it. Once it was done, I noticed there was a little more, down around my hand, so I licked that off to. I then also noticed there was a hole on the tip, and it was leaking pickle juice, so I put the tip in my mouth, and sucked genitally. When I was sure it was done, I looked back up, to see the leader staring at me, with his cheeks, stained a light pink.

When pein noticed me, he swallowed, and went back to watching the movie I was watching. After about 10 minutes, every had left except Pein and me..... And thus, the awkward silence began!......

About 2 minutes of awkward silence later, Pein stood up, and walked over to my spot, and shoved me into the wall, and pulled me into a lust filled kiss.

I felt his tong push my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which I of course granted, and let his tong roam inside my hot chamber, exploring every little inch of it, until it trailed towards my tong, clashing with it in the battle of dormance.

About 2 minutes later, we parted for air, and we both looked at each other, deeply into each other's eyes. Until I finally spoke, "So that means....... Wanna go out?" He just grinned and nodded, pulling me into his awsome room.

_My Prov, Cause I know you missed me XD_

I decided to go into the kitchen for something to eat. And when I got there, Avery, Dawn, Emma, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, and Deidara were playing truth and Dare, on the kitchen table. "Can I join?" I asked, and they just nodded, but I think Hidan glared at me XD.

And soon it was mine, and Hidan's turn...... just cause of Dawns's stupid dare! And guess what we had to sing!!! Anything you can do I can do better.... And The lighter one is me, and the darker one is hidan.

_Anything __YOU__ can do __I__ can do __BETTER!_

_**Ha! XD**_

_I can do __anything better__ than you. =P_

_**No you can't.**_

_Yes I can._

_**No you can't! (Very mad)**_

_Yes I can. ^^_

_**NO YOU CAN'T!**_

_Yes I can, YES I CAN! ^^ (Tries to stand taller than Hidan on tip-toes.)_

_**Anything you can be, I can be greater. (Standing tall over Me.) Sooner or later, I'm greater than you.**_

_No you're not._

_**Yes I am. **_

_No__ you're not. -.-_

_**Yes I am. ^^**_

_No you're NOT! -__-"_

_**Yes I am, yes I am! XD**_

_**I can shoot a partridge, with a single cartridge. (Throws kunai at random bird out the window)**_

_I can get a sparrow, with a bow and arrow. (Grabs bow and arrow and shoots it at Sasuke. XP)_

_**I can live on bread and cheese. ^^**_

_And only on that? -.-_

_**Yup.**_

_So can a rat. =P (Kakuzu nearly rolls over laughing. Hidan is super mad.)_

_**Any note you can sing I can sing higher!**_

_I can sing ANY note higher than you. ^^_

_**No you can't.**_

_Yes I can. _

_**No you can't!**_

_Yes I can._

_**No you can't!!**_

_Yes I can!_

_**NO YOU CAAAN'T!!! (High as a dude's voice should go.)**_

_Yes I... CAAAAAAAN!!! (Window breaks, lens in Deidara's scope cracks.)_

_**("How the hell do you sing that high?!" O.o)**_

_("I'm a GIRL." -__-)_

_**("...") Anything you can say, I can say softer.**_

_I can say ANYTHING softer than you._

_**No you can't.**_

_Yes I can..._

_**No you can't...**_

_...Yes I can..._

_**...No you can't...**_

_...Yes I can, YES I CAN!!! ("The silence was nice while it lasted, un.")_

_**(Grabs a bottle of sake.) I can drink a liquor, faster than a flicker.**_

_("I'm not allowed to drink, idiot!" -__-") I can drink it quicker, and get even sicker._

_**I can open any safe.**_

_Without getting caught? O.o_

_**You bet! ^^**_

_That's what I thought, you crook. -.- (Hidan gets his butt kicked by Kakuzu.)_

_**Any note you can hold, I can hold longer.**_

_I can hold ANY note longer than you._

_**No you can't.**_

_Yes I can._

_**No you can't.**_

_Yes I can._

_**No you caaaaan't.**_

_Yes I can! Yes  
__**("...Fuck.")**_

_...  
("Holy Shit.")_

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII can...! (Passes out and falls into Zetsu's arms.)_

_**Yes you caaaan! O.o ("Where the fuck do you keep all that air?!")**_

_("Ugh...")_

_**("Oh...") Anything you can say, I can say faster.**_

_(Comes back to life.) I can say anything FASTER than you._

_**No youcan't.**_

_Yes Ican._

_**Noyoucan't**_

_YesIcan._

_(Too fast to type. ^^u)_

_**I can jump a hurdle. XP (Jumps over Kakuzu)**_

_I can wear a girdle! _

_**I can knit a sweater. (Holds up a Jashinist cloak.)**_

_I can fill it better. (Puts the cloak on Shairo. "I'm keeping this!!!")_

_**I can do most anything. ^^**_

_Can you bake a pie? (Holds up banana-cream pie.)_

_**No...**_

_Neither can I. (Hits Pein with it.)_

_**Anything you can sing I can sing sweeter.**_

_I can sing ANYTHING sweeter than you. ^^_

_**Noo you caan't. (Flowery background.)**_

_Yes I caaaaaaaaaaaaaan. (Butterflies everywhere.)_

_**No you caaa-AN'T. (Rainbow.)**_

_Yes I caan. (Unicorn.)_

_**(Sunset beach scene) Nooo youu can't.**_

_(Chibi eyes) Yes I can._

_**No you can't...**_

_Oh yes I caan..._

_**No you can't, can't, CAN'T! ("BITCH!")**_

_Yes I can, can, CAN! ("Zombie!")_

_YES I CAAAN!!!  
__**NO YOU CAAAN'T!!!**_

Once we were finished, everyone was laughing, and Hidan and me were in a slapping fight. Hell! The leader and Anna came down around the middle and they were laughing! But then, the leader took some of the pie, and threw it at me...... Oh man.... He just started..... the worlds...... biggest..... _Prank war._

**DUN DUN DUUUNNNNNNNNN! The other chosen ones will be continued in the next chapter!**

**Avery: THAT WAS AWSOME! OMJ! YOU AND HIDAN ARE JUST FUNN! HAHAHAHAHA!**

**Erin: YA! SO PLEASE REVIEW! Or I will send Naruto, in kyubi form, to attack you in your home, whall you sleep!**


	36. My birthday! festables, and fireworks!

**HEY EYEVRBODY! YESTERDAY WAS MY BIRTHDAY! AND GUESS WHAT I GOT FRO MY BIRTHDAY!**

**Avery: A LAPTOP!!!!!**

**Me: YEP! It is the best thing my parents ever got me! And i haven't even opened all my presents yet! My Sister meagan came home (And she is nothing like the meagan in my story), and is making my cake right now! And if i get the itachi cosplay i asked for, i will be in heaven! AND I AM ONLY 13!!!!**

**Avery: AWSOME! What does yout laptop look like?**

**Me: It is black, has a webcam, and a whole bunch of awsome designs! I mean.... I have always wanted a laptop... AND NOW I HAVE ONE~ I also got a 50 dollar check from my grandpa.... THANK YOU GRANDPA! Anyways! AVERY! LEAD US OUT!**

**Avery:YA! Erin does not own Me, Naruto, or the akatsuki. But she does own this awsome special chapter, her characters, and herself.**

**Me: I Own you avery! And i have decided to share custody with Ellie (chakragirl15)!**

**Ellie: WOOT!**

**Avery: NOOOOOOO!**

It was a Night day in the akatsuki base. The birds were chirping, Anna, Avery, and the girls were making Dinner for the boys, and I was sleeping in.

I opened one eye to come face to face with the thing i hated most in the mornings..... _Sunlight...._ I continued to staire at it until it hit my face, and i growled. DAMN MY NEKO SKILLS ARE AWSOME! Saddly, mister sunlight didn't go away.

Sighing, i pulled myself out of my bed, and walked over to my dresser, and pulled on a strapless tank, and a pair of baggy pants. The colors were black, so i don't have to worry about not looking like i usually do.

I caught a glimps of the calender, and looked at it.... and i jumpped for joy. Today, was my birthday. My 17th birthday.

I ran through the halls and into the kitchen to be greeted with the girls hiding their smiles. Then, Avery popped out from behind me, and hopped onto my small frame, clinging to me like honey-senpai and mori-senpai would do on ouran High school host club. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY BEST FRIEND O' DOOM!" She said right in my ear, causing me to fall backwards onto my side.

Sadly though, the girls had an evil glint in their eyes, and i noticed something...... Avery had my arms pinned over my head, ellie hand my legs, and the both started chuckling. I blinked a couple times, before i saw what they were hiding.

Anna moved out of the way, and revealed a light pink kimono, rimmed in red and gold, with a red an gold ribbon, with a beautiful Sakura blossom design. I looked at then a said only one thing. "....Pink."

Nicole and Marller then brought a make up box and set up a chair, and a mirror. They then proceeded to drag me to the chair, and make me put on the kimono. As they dragged me, I at least said on thing, to make me seem non pissed off, even though i wanted to rip their heads off, and possibly give their body's to hidan for his sacrifices. "Wait, wait wait wait WAIT! How long was i asleep? And why are you doing this???!?" Dawn, and Emma grinned before they both said at the same time, "You have been asleep for at least 25 hours, and it's a surprise!"

They plopped me into the chair, and you know what they did?..... THEY TIED MY FREAKING HANDS TO THE CHAIR! I glared at then, as they brought different shades and colours to the table, and set them in front of me.

"Hmm... We should go with a bright rouge, followed by a faint brown." Said Nicole, expert ally. "No! We should go with a light pink and a brownish-red!" Ellie fought back. Dawn sighed and stepped in. "No! She is totally to go with a mix of orange, pink, and brown!" And thus, we spend like this for 2 minutes.

"Will u all shut up!" I said, in a pissed voice, eyebrow visibly twitching. They all giggled as they chose a mix of pink and red.

By the time we were done, i must say! They did a pretty good job! I looked konan, just with brown hair in a bun, and my eyes are green with many funky colours..... Good times.... Good times. Anyways!

They all also did their make up and looked just as good. Avery's blond hair was in a tight bun, her bangs covering her right eye. Her make up consisted of blue, gold, silver, and some faint pink. She was wearing a blue kimono, with a golden dragon. The only thing that separated her from Deidara was the fact she was a girl, and she has my coloured eyes. Ellie's brown hair was in a low, tight pony tail, and has blue eye shadow, making her blue eye's match the colour. Her kimono was a light blue, with a dark blue cloud design. Nicole's red and brown hair was in a very high pony tail, and her make up was very faint reds and browns. Her kimono was red and black... which i was pissed about, and secretly anime crying. Anna's reddish blond hair was down, but has tiny jems around her eyes. Her kimono was a gold with a silver ribbon. Emma's was fairly simple, and only had a pinkish lip gloss. Dawn's hair was also down, but had some hair in shiny clips. Her kimono was a beautiful silver and blue, was a blue flame, and then a bright blue necklace.

All girls, including me, were dressed up, and looking like we were going out somewhere. "Serisoly guys, where are we going?" I asked, as we started walking down the hallways. Anna just giggled, and then ignored me. "Emma?".... no response. "Traitor." Was all i said before continuing our trip, which i had no clue that we were ganna go on...

-

We got outside, and were greeted with all the akatsuki in very nice, traditional male's kimono's. The only one that was slightly different than the rest (They all wore the same), was Itachi's, who was standing their with a katana in his belt, and his old anbu mask. He was also wearing grey and white, compared to all the other guy's blue and silver.

I grinned, and slowly walked up to itachi, like a shy little girl, meeting new people. He smirked at this and linked his arm in mine, and we started walking down a path, that lead into a near by town.

Everyone else behind us were either with their lovers, and if they didn't have one, they hung out with the other member's, talking and laughing away. I felt my heart lift at the sight, and i laughed a little when i heard Emma jump onto hidan's shoulders, and play with his face, whall the others laughed at the sight.

We soon got to the village, and i was stunned. The whole village was covered in colourful lanterns, boths, prizes, the smell of food, and people in kimono's. I looked up to Itachi to see he was looking around too, and then he looked down at me, with a rare child like smile on his face. I couldn't help but feel a smile appear on my face at the sight of that childish grin. I then took his hand, and dragged him into the sea of people, looking for all the fun boths.

-

"Go harder!" "Beat her ass!" "I'm betting on the blond!" "No! The brown haired girl is sure to win!" All these screams were heard, as i was seated at an arm wrestling table, and it was me, vs this blond girl, that had a little too much make up on.

Itachi stood in the front of the row, smirking at my 10 – 0 winning streak as i faced competitor after competitor, winning each time. This girl was fairly easy, as i slammed her arm to the ground, with a slight, "Ya baby!" Coming from my mouth. The girl sighed, and walked away, letting the next competitor sit in her spot.

This girl, i must tell you the truth, was huge! I mean like Jugo huge! She had black hair in a bun, and was wearing a plane brown and red kimono. She smirked at the sight of my smaller body frame, and put her arm agenst mine, and thus, started the battle of the girl's!

She was, to say the least, surprised about my strength, and then decided to go all in, adding every bit of her strength. I grinned as she did this, and then beat her too, with one single pound of strength added to my arm, which was barely trying. She growled, as she stood up, and walked away.

I had decided by this time, it was time to go, and collect my earnings. When i counted them, it added up to 10989 dollars in Canadian money, or 10978 in US dollars, and 19384 in Japanese money. Let's just say, kakuzu would be very proud of me at this moment.

I smiled as we walked to our next both, yet, i could see the look in Itachi's eye, which was where-the-hell-did-u-get-all-that-strength? I just punched his arm, whall i dragged him into the next both.

-

This one was more entertaining. I decided to let Itachi have a try. And guess what game it was! Come on! Guess. I bet you will never get it! THE DUNK TANK! And tobi was inside, along with , Marller on his shoulders. When Marller saw me, she waved non stop, before turning her concentration back to the ball in Itachi's hand. Let's just say, you could hear Madara gulp from behind his mask.

-

"Did you really have to do That to him, 'tachi?" I asked to the man walking beside me, with a slushie in hand, with a grin on his face i could only see when he was enjoying himself very much. "Of course!. It was the best thing i have ever done to him." He said, and kept walking to another game.

-

"DIE YOU STUPID SPIDER MONKEY!" I yelled, as i pointed my pellet gun at the little animals that popped up in the moveable forest. I grinned as i got it, by a shot to the head. No, this was not a real spider monkey. It was just a picture of one, taped to card board, with a back of fake blood behind it, to make the wounds look more real.

Itachi was beside me, with a pellet gun, but was shooting at clowns, and circus freaks. Everytime he would get one in the head, heart, and/or the place, he would smirk, and if u listened carefully, you could hear evil chuckles. Yes, the evil chuckle as in, "Mwahahaha...."

We both ended up winning, and i decided to add out winning scores together, but Itachi let me pick the prize. 'Sniffle' WHAT A GENTALMAN! I chose a giant stuffed weasel, and said right then and there, "I dub thee, I-chan!" before Itachi put his arm around my waist, in a romantic, protective way, but oh man was it cute! And he started leading me in a certain direction.

-

We climbed up a high, but small hill located off in a small feild of grass, in the outskirts of the village. Everyone from our group was there, and was looking up at the sky. I looked up as well, and was greeted with hundreds of tiny little stars.

I smiled, when i saw them, and leaned myself, so that my head was resting on itachi's leg, all comfy and stuff.

About 3 minutes of star glazing, fireworks filled the air, of many different colours. Inside the village, you could hear children's amazed voices, as they looked at the colourful explosions in the sky. I couldn't help but let my own childish grin take over my small smile.

What caught me off guard was this certain fire work, that lit up the whole sky. In bright red letters, it said, 'Happy 17th birthday Erin!" And then beside it, it had a small doodle of a star beside it. I let myself laugh out loud, before i heard everyone say, "Happy (Fucking) birthday Erin (Un) !" And i let happy tears fall from my weirdly coloured eyes.

**YA! I LOVED THIS CHAPTER! IT WAS SO ENTERTAINING! Ya! So yesterday, on april 25, was my birthday! YA!**

**Avery: WOOT! Please review! Or Erin and me will take over the world, and make you whores to the most uglest men, and also make you slaves! MWAHAHAHA!**


	37. All out Prank war part 1

**OMJ! I AM SO SORRY GUYS FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO FREAKING LONG! Again..... more writers block, and i had to do an essay, test, and book report.**

**Avery: Well this better be a good chappy!**

**Me: It will! And btw... I will continue the choices from the chapter of the winners, in following chapters!**

**Avery: Omj.... then i am scaired of what is ganna happen in this chappy to me!**

**Me: Mwahahahaha.... MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Avery: MEEP!**

**Me: Anyways! I don't own Naruto, the Akatsuki, or any OC's that other people have let me add to this story! But i do own avery, myself, and..... emma.**

**Avery and emma: WHAT THE HELL!!!**

**Me: AND ANYONE CAN HAVE JOINT CUSTODY!**

I stared at him, with the most devilish eyes. The leader, was smirking, looking all proud, and i did what most people would do to the all mighty leader. Walk to my room, and plan revenge.

I locked the door, and went over to the single desk Itachi had in his room. I might as well give a description of it!

It is like a master bed room, with navy blue walls, and no windows, There is a king sized bed, covered in black, silver, and blue coloured sheets, and had matching pillows. There were two night tables, a desk, a walk in closet, and a couple book shelf's. Other than that, it was pretty spacious.

I pulled out a few blank scrolls and started to plan out the biggest war in Naruto history. I wrote down evey single detail before i heard avery's and anna's giggles from down the hall, heading for my door. I quickly put the scrolls away, and unlocked the door, pretending to open it.

"Hey erin! Wanna go make some ice cream?" Anna said in a hyperactive voice. "Do you know how wrong that sounds?" i said in a matter-of-fact voice. She just put on her thinking face before blushing and waving her hands in the air. Me and avery just laughed before walking into the kitchen, to make some ice cream.

When we got in there, let's just say, there was a Tobi-marller make-out scene going on, and it was heading to something i didn't wanna see. So i did what was best, and found a random broom beside me, and poked the to lovers into the closet, chibi style^^.

We all smirked at my reaction to the lovers, and i couldn't help but giggle when moans filled the room. We all decided Ice cream would have to wait, so i took the time to wander around the Akatsuki to find..... Ellie and Emma.

I walked into the living room, and looked around it excitedly. And i was happy when i saw emma was sitting on the couch, her feet up, and a glass of milk sitting on her thin stomach. I Giggled, and plopped down beside her, causing her to freak out, and try and save her presious milk. 'Hey! It took me 56 steps to get this!" She said, making it sound like a big deal.

"Oh shut up you, and get off your lazy ass. Go on outside, and get some fresh air! I Don't want you turning into a Sake addicted shark man like kisame!" I Said matter-o-factly. "I Heard that!" I heard kisame yell, and me and Emma just smirked.

Emma just stood up, grabbing her glass of milk with 'care', before stretching like someone who has been stuffed in a coffen for forty years, not moving for as long as an egyption mummy. She then looked at me, and pointed out to me, "Atleast i know how to do MATH!!!"

I could feel my eyebrow twitch so hard, i thought i might dislocate my skin! But thus, little sister is being like little sister, and big sister is planning little sister's death! See how life goes, ne?

I sighed, plopping down right beside where emma, had also plopped herself back down, and pretended to be an old man, trying to reach the channel changer, but my backis to sore to move or do anything. She started laughing at my poor, poor attempts, and moved the channel changer farther away from me. Man! My eyebrow is getting a work out today!

Glaring at my sister, i finally made a hand movement for her to come over, so i could tell her a` secret. When she did, i whispered the plans, and we bursted out laughing evilly! Now time to find Ellie.

Walked through the long hallways of the base, trying to one of my partners in crime, ellie, when i walked into.... a wall.

"OWWWWW! THAT HURTS LIKE A BITCH!" I yelled, falling backwards, holding my nose in pain. Hehe..... pain...... Pein..... PEIN! MWAHAHAHAHA! I shall get my revenge!

Sighing, i got off the floor, and continued my journey in the hallways.

I Passed by many rooms. Avery's and Deidara's, Hidan's, Kakuzu's, Kisame's, and Sasori's. I Still didn't know why they hadn't hooked up... then again, that puppet is sure closed off from the world.

I Finally found myself in front of Ellie's room, noking like the dork i am, to the song caramelldansen! She opened the door with a bag of popcorn in one hand, and some giant marshmallows shoved into her mouth. "Hwo" She muffled a hello, not wanting her marshmallows to go everywhere, and create a white stick mess..... hehe...... that sounds so wrong^^

I Waved, and walked in, which i knew she would say yes to, and i plopped myself on her bed. I Giggled as she attempted to swallow the...... 4? Giant marshmallow's in her mouth. When she did, she had a cheeky smile on her face, and had left over marshmallows all over her mouth. We both laughed.

"So what you doing here?" She said, plopping down right beside me, making the bed wiggle with the extra weight. I Just shrugged and started playing with my hair, before taking some of her popcorn and shoving it in my mouth. She giggled and took the popcorn away. I waved good bye to the popcorn, causing her to laugh even harder.

"Wanna play chubby bunny?" I Asked her, taking the bag of marshmallow's from her, and put it in between us. She just grinned, and popped one into her mouth. "Chubby bunny" I Popped one two. "Chubby bunny." She repeated, but said a little harder. "cwhubby bwunny". "Chubbwy bwunny."

After about four more, we were both playfully glairing at eachother, but almost choking on our marshmallows at the same time. Finally i couldn't take it anymore, and i spit the white mess put..... man, everything i think must be pervy today! Ellie grinned, and spit them out as well, pointing at me saying, "I Win, you loose! Ha ha ha ha ha HA!"

I Shook my hand,, and also motioned her to come over so i could tell her the secret prank war that was going to happen. She smiled evilly, and walked over to her closet, pulling out two army girl outfits, and some epic hats. I pointed at the black strapless tank top, the camo capres with many pockets, and the jeanish camo top, which tide around my bust, but was also a belly top. I compleated the look with some black combat boots, and the camo hat. Let's just say i looked like those girls off of shows and games that wear alot of camo.

Ellie had on a Camo T, some brown capre's, and brown hunter boots. She also looked like one of those girls that wore these types of clothes. We both looked at eachother, before nodding, and running to our victom's room's.

I tiptoed to Hidan's room, and opened the door softly. I peeked in, not making any noise as i carefully walked into his room. I silently placed a very loud alarm clock, attached to speakers in his closet, and hid under his bead with a microphone.

After about 20 minutes, he came into his room, And stripped down to his boxers, sliding into bed. Once i saw his eye's close i started singing the only song i knew.

"I love you, you love me.

We're a happy faamiily.

With a great big hug,

And a kiss from me to you.

Won't you say you love me too?

(Special Erin made verse =D)

We all know, you love Kakuzu too.

He's the reason that you're blue.

And way deep down,

Your teammate loves you too.

Hidan, admit it, you love him too."

Hidan opened his eyes bright, and looked around the room. He saw nothing, and decided to close his eyes again, but the song erupted into his head. He opened his eyes again, and let out a short breath, before closing his eyes againa.... and guess what happened! I love making you guess! I KEEP SINGING!

It was about 6 in the morning when i pulled out the remote control for the speakers and the alarm clock. I grinned and pressed play.

**I'm a Barbie girl!**

**In a Barbie world~**

**Life in plastic!**

**IT'S FANTASTIC!**

**You can brush my hair!**

**Undress me everywhere~**

**Im-**

"MMMMMAAAAAKKKKKEEE IITTTT STOOOPPP!!!!" He yelled, running out of the room. This was one of the few times i got to see his hair without the gel. And let me tell you..... Hot. Thought Itachi is still hotter^^

I wonder what Ellie and emma are planning to torture the Akatsuki.....

_Ellie Prov_

Erin had the best idea ever! This prank way is to be the best!

I silently walked into the living room, with my weapon in hand, and set it down on the top shelf, where kisame was sitting. Oh man, was he going to get his ass kicked!

I quickly poked him hard, before running with great speed, behind the couch, so i could watch the whole thing. And guess what my weapon was?

Jashin Kitty.

Kisame opened his eyes, before looking over at the time, and noticed it was 6 in the morning. He grumbled a couple swears, before stretching, and picking up a small book in the corner of the room. I had to hold a giggle in when i saw jashin kitty trotting along the very top of the shelf. He then lot out a meow, causing Kisame to look up, and stare at the strange kitten.

Jashin kitty the lept from the top shelf.... dropping.... dropping.... and landing on the spot that matters..... With claws sticking out..... sinking right in.

"HOLY FUCK THAT HURTS! OWW!! SHHHHIIT! Ahhhh fuck!" Kisame yelled pulling the cat off of him and basically tossing him into the air... which being the awesome kitty jashin kitty is, landed on his feet, and looked at Kisame, like he did nothing wrong.

Kisame glared at the kitty, which said kitty was licking his paw innocently. He then looked up at Kisame, and meowed a soft meow before walking out of the room, in a fashion like walk. I laughed.

Now who next?

_Emma Prov_

I laughed as i walked into Anna's room.

I Placed a couple things in the room that did not belong to her.... like Pein's boxers, Itachi's hair brush, Erin's yaoi drawings of PeinMada, and some of Avery's and Deidara's condoms...... yes, they used them so they wouldn't get preggers. That would be a nono for her age! 16? Well.... i guess that is an OK age.... but i say that's kinda young.....

I walked out of the room, and then into Zetsu's.

I slowly entered the room, and took out some paper's i had in my hoodie pocket. I looked at the pics before smiling evilly, and posting everyone around the room. It was pictures of rabbits, vegetarian's, and bugs that eat plant's, and vetables.

I then quickly made my way to his door, and boobie trapped it so that weed killer would spray from the foist, shower, and mirror's.... and hell! Even planted a couple plants that would eat other plants! Mwahahaha

I grinned and walked out into the hallway, only to see jashin kitty walk into pein's office. I shrugged and walked away to my next victom.

_Back to my proc, cause i know you love me that much^^_

I heard a crash and a couple thunks in Pein's office, and then i heard a shout, a yell, and a "MY OFFICE!!!?!" So i decided to check it out for myself.

....I bursted out laughing.

Pein's room was utterly destroyed! His desk was latterly split in half, paper's everywhere, books ripped up and scattered, and finally..... Jashin kitty was perched up on top of his now broken shelf, licking his paw. I grinned, patted his head, and whispered a "Good jashin kitty!" Before leaving a twitching pein for everyone else to eather find cleaning up his room, and/or all emo cause he would have to find kakuzu, and get money to repay everything.

...... and the prank way was just beginning!

**AND ANOTHER CHAPPY DONE! Man, i have been slowly writing this all day, cause i am sick, and can barely use myarm, cause i had to get a needle... which i freaked out on....**

**Avery; She does not like needles!**

**Me: I KNOW THAT! Anyways! Please review! Or i will send jashin kitty to your room..... and then i will make sure he is rabid, and is very sextual!**


	38. Falls, memories, food, and dress up!

**Hey guys..... sorry i have not been updating as often.... i have been just sooooo depressed. I have just needed time to think, and to be alone for a little while...**

**Avery: What's wrong?**

**Me: *Sigh* Everything. My sister Meagan is ignoring me, emma is always off somewhere else, i feel like nobody likes me, my school hates me, I am slowly losing my eyesight, my back is hurting, and i feel sleepy all the time.....**

**Avery: It is ok! I LIKE YOU! Ewww..... that sounded wrong...**

**Me: Haha..... that did! Anyways! Nicole! Lead us out!**

**Nicole: Gladdly! Erin does not own Naruto! She owns herself, Avery, and emma~**

**Avery: FOR GODS SAKE!**

**Me: Mwahahahaha!^^**

_Erin's prov_

I ran along the side of the base, giggling madly, like i had just gotten away from murder. Well.... that IS what i would do.... but still.

I looked behind me, and saw a flaming Blondie behind me. And No, it was not deidara..... it was Avery. "GIVE ME BACK MYBRA AND UNDERWEAR!"

"Neeeevvveer!" i yelled like a little kid. I quickly put the bra on my chest..... but let me tell you! I have d's! And yes they have grown..... And these cups are small compared to mine! Anyways, and i put the underwear on my head. "Catch me if you can, Blondie! Now! Let's savor the utmost of suffering together!" (**A/N: Total Hidan moment there....)**

She looked at me with horror, and then started chasing me, full speed. I still had a smile on my face, and was now too, running at full speed, into the Akatsuki base.

I ran down the halls and threw the training fields, and soon ran into the living room. There, i ran past hidan, Kisame, deidara, Itachi, AND pein.

"MWAHAHAHA! CATCH ME IF YOU CAN AVERY!" I yelled. She growled behind me. But Then Dawn HAD to walk out infront of me, and i had to crash into her! I love my life! Ne?

Ok! TIME FOR ANOTHER SLOW MOW! Hehe.... i love these things!

We both collided with each other, falling backwards down the stairs that lead down to the lower level before the basement. We both shrieked as we fell down the stairs, hitting every stare on it! And the funny part is...... the lower level is about... what? 6 storeys down? Ya! Fun!

I could see everyone gathering at the top of the stares, watching us as we tumbled into each other. "OWWW! *thunk* This *thunk* Fucking *thunk* HURTS! *thunk* MAKE IT *thunk* STOP!" I yelled as we hit more stares, and finally after what seemed a long time, came to a stop.

We stood up, and looked around, and we could hear the faint sounds of voices at the top of the stares. I could hear Kisame say, "No one has been down there for years." And Pein's "Lets leave them." Ha-ha! Nice Pein! I love you too!

I grumbled as i attempted to stand, but then i felt a sudden burst of pain when i put pressure of my foot, and fell down, holding it in Pain. "Fuck" i said under my breath.

I looked over to dawn, who was looking around the room, curisoly. I looked to my right then, and was grossed out with what i saw!

Bodies. Mutated, rotten, smelly bodies. Some looked like they were gutted out, and others looked like they were tortured before they died. I felt my lunch suddenly rise up and i rolled onto my side, heaving it up onto the floor.

Dawn walked over to me, and patted my back, as i emptied my lunch onto the hard, dusty floor. Once i was done, i gave her a silent thank you, and attempted to stand again...... and failed.... AGAIN! Dawn saw this, and i could see her grumble something before kneeling down, hoisting me up onto her back.

As she did this, i caught another look around the room. It was old, and all the walls were concrete. Spider webs formed everywhere, as well as duct. A desk was in one corner of the room, and was covered in chemistry bottles, viles, and those gizmos that you see in horror movies. The only thing that came into my mind was _this must have been Orochimaru's room._

**Well no shit! Though it does seem like a horror movie. **_OMJ! INNY! I MISSED YOU! Where the hell have you been? I have been worried s- wow.... i sound like a mother..... _**Yes..... yes you do! And i was over, visiting Avery's inny, who was in a hotel, in Hawaii! **_Ok... creepy.... i didn't even know Inny's could go to Hawaii! Is that even possible? _**Yep! Anyways! I have come to inform you your ankle is broken, and that Pein is trying to sell your Laptop! **_.... HE. SHALL. DIE! THANKS INNY! _**No prob! I will be in my smoothie corner!**

I looked up the stairs, and shouted as loud as i could, "PPPPEEEEEIIIINNNN!" I could hear some quick movements, like somebody was trying to hide something. "PUT. THE LAP TOP. DOWN! IF YOU TOUCH IT, I PLUCK OUT YOUR EYES, FORCE FEED THEM TO KISAME, AND THEN BURN YOU BODY!" I could hear a nervous laugh, and a small, "Sorry..." Before everyone upstairs was quiet again.

I started braiding dawn's hair in boredom as we climbed the many stairs. O felt bad for her, because of my weight added to the long trip.

When we got to the top of the stares, i caught a glimps of my reflection in the mirror near the entrance. We were covered in dust, hair all messy, my ankle was purple, greyish, and blue, and i was pale from those bodies on the ground. Everyone was surprised to see us come back, upstairs, and Itachi picked me eoff dawns shoulders, and hoisted me up onto his back, and carried me off to our room.

When we got in the room, he laid me onto the bed, and started looking at my ankle. He started slowly moving it around, as i gasped at the pain that flooded that area. He looked up at me, and stopped, before looking at me. "This is going to feel weird, ok?" And i could see he was pumping healing chakra into the bone.

He was right. The feeling is weird, but not that weird. I felt like i was getting a warm bath, but inside my body instead of outside. It felt kinda good actually. About an hour later, he stopped pumping chakra into my body, and moved my ankle around again. No pain. I grinned and nodded in respond before hopping off the bed, and jumping onto his lap like a little kid.

Itachi looked at me, before slowly moving his hands through my hair, untangling it slowly, whall massaging my scalp. He then, once he was done, started playing with my hair, and started braiding it. "You really like hair, don't you?" I asked, and i could feel his smirk from behind me. "Maybe..." I heard him reply after 2 minutes, of braiding, and un-braiding my hair.

I grinned, and leaned into his chest, humming Bohemian rhapsody. What? I like that song! And queen is one of my favourite bands....

Suddenly, there was a crash from the kitchen, and a "WHAAAAA! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!". I totally avoided the voice in my head, screaming **DON'T GO! **And i followed the noise. And for the hell of it, Itachi came with me! Ya boyfriend!

I walked silently through the halls, as we looked only straight ahead. Sadly for me, i had the most awkward song in my head. _Cccaaannn you feel the love tonight! The piece the evening brings! The perfi- _I'm goin crazy... aren't i? Hehe.... cheesy romance songs get to me~!

When we got to the kitchen, i looked, shrieked, and hid behind Itachi, only peeking every few seconds. They were playing strip poker. And Tobi was winning. YA TOBI! NOW PUT YUR PANTS BACK UP!

What was even worse, my pervert moments had to kick in when i saw all the guys topless who were playing, and all of them has 6 packs....... QUE MEGA NOSEBLEED!

I had a tissue in my pocket so i was fine that way. I looked over to them, and saw them look at me, and smirk. I shrank about 2 sizes, and started shivering when they looked at me. I looked up to Itachi, who was surprised to see that Hidan was not playing, picked me up, and carried me to the living room. He then put me down, and went back to his room, to possibly head bang. AWWWW! I AM RUBBING OFF ON HIM! LOVE ME PEOPLE! LOVE ME!

I looked over to the other couch to see Hidan, who i didn't see when i entered, drinking sake, watching cartoons on the TV. Am i rubbing off on him too? Ne... who knows with this guy.

I looked at the program, and saw that it was a program of these two little girls, bitch-fighting about who's hair is prettier, and who was thin or fat. Ok! I am not rubbing off on him! He is just plain creepy!

He saw me, and i shivered. Then, thank the gods, the TV shut off. He looked over to it, and started cursing.

Suddenly, it came back on, and showed 2 little girls in the bath tub together, playing with toys, and duckys. Hidan looked at it, and shut up. I instantly knew who those kids were, and a smile lit my face. It was me and emma, when my parents were still alive. The younger me started talking her young voice. "Emma! You don't never put the toys in teh poddy water! It's very ewwy!" I giggled and watched the younger emma giggle. She was about 1, and i was 3 turning 4 in a month.

I could hear some people come into the room, and sit down in some of the empty spots, as we watched the screen switch to a year before, when i was a little over 2. My mother was pregnant with Emma, and it was a summers day. "Mama! Is swissy ganna be pwritty like woo?"younger me smiled and asked. I felt tears come to my eyes, as i saw my mother.

She looked very much like me, but was shorter. She was about 5'4, long brown hair with a blond streak or two. But she had blue eyes instead of green. Then i could hear my fathers voice from behind the camra. "She will Erin. She will also probably be as pretty as you!" Younger me smiled, and i smiled to.

I looked to see everyone of the Akatsuki members and the girls were watching with me. They were either all smirking, smiling, and/or laughing. I looked beside me, and saw emma sitting down, and she layed her head one my lap. I smiled a kind smile, and starting moving the hair out of her face.

It then switched to my 4th birthday. I have all my friends there, and everyone was singing happy birthday. Emma at the time was seated beside me, chewing on her hand, drooling all over it. Then she piped up and said her first word. "Sissy!"

I laughed as i watched everyone in the video smile and look at us. You could faintly see Meagan in the background, beer in hand.

Then, it skipped all they way to my 13th birthday. Your could see Avery, emma, and Anna standing there behind me in cosplay. Avery was Deidara, and was hidan at the time, Emma was sasuke, and i was Itachi. We were actually at an anime convention, and you could see i was jumping up and down. I wasn't wearing a wig though, i dyed my hair black. You could see we were popular because we looked sooo muck like the characters.

Then, the TV turned to my 16th birthday. We were also at an anime convention, but we were dancing in fancy cosplay. I was dress up as a Gothic bride, and i was dancing with this dude who was dressed up as Sweeny Todd. If you looked closer, you could see it was Jordan. He may have been Emma's age, but he was my hight.

The TV shut off, and i could feel myself smiling very brightly. I then turned to Emma, and pat her on the head. "You will always be a midget." I said, and started running away. She growled, and started chasing me, with a mallet, and a chainsaw.

After we stopped, we went to the kitchen an i started to make dinner.

Today, we were having My favourite in the whole world! Pasta, covered in cheese, fried mushrooms, and salt. May seem bad, BUT IT IS GOOD FOR YOU! And super yummy! And my friends and family know my addiction to cheese!^^

I started cooking, making the noodles (Haha.... noodles! I am so perverted!), and i also started humming this random tune in my head. It was from Shane Dawson's channel on YouTube. The Video lamb chop tried to kill me! Soon i started singing it outload, and avery popped out of nowhere and started singing it too.

This is the disease that never end! We found to lumps in your brain. It is! Indescribable (i had no clue how to spell that other word, so i used that word), we don't know what to do! Your internally bleeding, and you will be dead by noon! This is the song......." We both started laughing, as i finished the dinner, humming the song over and over again, because the songs i listen to are soooooo catchy!

Once it was cooked, i served the many.... many servings of food for everyone, and got some for myself, and out them on the table. I also put a surprise meal for Kisame in front of Kisame's plate.

People started walking in, and taking their seats at the table. As soon as all the girls saw there was cheese, they dug right in. Kisame looked at the extra food in front of him, and put it aside for later. But he started eating my fav food like everyone else!

'Erin-senpai! This is Super-duper good! Is Tobi a good boy!" Tobi said. Everyone looked at Tobi, and saw that his food was already gone. DAMN TOBI! I want to see your face even though i have on the manga! And the anime.....

Finally, Kisame finished his first thing of my food, and started eating the surprise food i put out for him. Everyone eyed me warningly, expecting it to be poisoned. But it was not poisoned! It was more like.... of his species.

"Mmmmhhh. This is good! What is it/" Kisame said, taking in spoonfuls of my special food. I grinned. "Shark fin soup! With a side of shark meat! I also made you a shark tooth necklace!" I said happily, handing him the necklace.

The table erupted up in laughter, as he attempted to throw it up, and/or burn the necklace. I acted hurt when he did this, and faked cried. "Y-you mean... y-y-y-you don't li-ik my f-food? KISAME! HOW COULD YOU!" More laughs joined the table, as i laughed too. Kisame just glared at me, and walked out of the room. Man, wat a sour puss.

After we cleaned up, Me and Hidan started talking. "Want to play a game?" I asked him. Itachi was sitted beside me, but i could tell he was interested. "What the fuck is this fucking game?" Hidan said in his i-have-to-swear-every-sentence voice^^. I grinned. "Well, you have to be my guinney pig for my cooking. And if you like my food, you fail. So If i win, you dress up like a women for the rest of the week, and must included A dress, high heels, make-up, hair products... and not hair gel. And anything else i force you to wear!"

I could feel his grin. "I accept! But if i fucking win, you have to dress your fucking self up in PINK! And wear that for a year!" I gasped! HE WOULD NOT! "Fine!" And the games started.

I pulled out every pan i had, and started making small portions of the food i knew how to make. I was making Steak, chicken, pork chops, dango (My special kind^^), and many other foods. I also was making one food he would kiss me for..... even though i would kill him, spae ribs. His favourite!

By the time i was done, i had 28 plates in front of him, and 5 kinds of drinks i made personally. He was drooling the minute i placed them in front of him. I had known i had already won the challenge, but he has to show and say he likes it. Even one sentence puts him in a dress^^.

He took the one with the chicken, which i cooked in a beef and pork sauce, along with lemons. As soon as he took a bite, i could see his eye light up, but no budge. Damn! Next, he took the pork chops which i bathed in a mushroom sauce, but i will never tell him^^. I could see his light up in this one, but still nothing! Itachi sat beside me, tasting the food hidan had tested. I could hear Itachi silently chewing as i sat and watched hidan.

After all the food, except his favourite (Which i was hiding for last), he had said nothing, but i could tell you, by the hint in his eyes, he was in heaven. Finally, i pulled out his favourite meal, and i could practically she him jump for joy, and cower in fear. I am sooooo going to win you guys! He took a piece to his mouth, checking to make sure it wasn't poisoned, and popped it into his mouth. He couldn't take it anymore and smiled, and yelled, "this is the best fucking food i have ever tasted!" And when he registered what he said, i was smirking, and planning what he was going to wear. "fuck....."

I pulled him into mine and Itachi's room, and pulled out many dresses for me to compare. Finally, i found a bright, sparkly pink dress, and forced him to put it on. After that, i pulled out a blond wig, and put it over his hair. I stuffed tissue paper into the breast area of the dress, and made him put on a jacket. I could tell he was pissed, because he was being turned into a transfestiant! Mwahahahaha! Ya me! I gave him pink high heels, and i decorated his face with make up. MAN HE LOOKS LIKE A GIRL!

Finally, i snapped a picture, of him posing a pose i told him to do, and was fixing his wig to fit him. He looked like Lady gaga, but with a perfect nose and a dick^^.

I pushed him out of the room, and into the living room, where everyone was. Man, this is going to be the best day ever!..... BELIEVE IT!

**THIS CHAPTER WAS EXACTALLY 3200 WORDS! HALLEUJAH! Lol. This is actally the longest thing i have ever written, besides an essay i was FORCED to do!**

**Avery: i hate school.**

**Me: So do i. AND I WOULD LIKE TO SAY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ELLIE-CHAN! YOU ARE A TEENAGER LIKE ME NOW! Lol. Hope i can come and vist for the A-kon. PLEASE REVIEW! OR I WILL STALK YOU FOR A MONTH, KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP, AND EAT YOUR BAINS! Mwahahaha!**


	39. TO CANDY MOUTAIN!

**HHHHEEEEEYYYYYY YOU GUYSS~!~ Sorry i have not updated in... forever... It's just that i have moved from kingston, to oshawa, I have been unpacking, and i have had NO internet conections... Another few reasons is because i have had NO insperation, which i usually have when writting chapters like todays, and I Have been excited, because i have just compleated my first few line-arts EVER!~ One is of me, holding a cake up for itachi's birthday... Another one i have on my home computer is of Me and avery, in only bikini's, and the guys are in the corner checking out our asses, and the last one is of Ellie, Nicole, me, avery, dawn, marller, Emma, and Anna all trying to mudur hidan^^**

**Avery: That seems like fun...**

**Me: Yes it does!~ Anyways! I got a new hair cut~! But the weird part is, i gelled it back, to see what it would look like... and i look like a freaking FEMALE hidan!~ MWAHAHAHA**

**Ellie: Freaky...**

**Me: Yep! So todays chapter is one of the best yet!~ IT IS MY OWN VERSON OF CHARLIE THE UNICORN! So onwards... MARCH!~**

I kept my eyes clossed as i shuffled around in my bed, trying to find the warm spots of it. I luv warm spots after a good nights rest!~ It makes me feel so refreshing! Anyways, when i found the perfect spot, i was tackled OFF my bed, onto the floor, by avery, Ellie, and marller.

"ERIN! HEY ERIN!~ good morning!~ Time to wake up!~!" Screamed Ellie right... IN my ear. I glared up at her, rubbing my ear, and sighing in annoyance. "What do you want? I am trying to sleep in my ONCE warm bed..."

Avery Then took my arm, and pulled me too my feet, smiling like a 2 year old, learning how to read. "We found a map to candy moutain!~ NOW COME WITH US TO CANDY MOUTAIN ERIN!~! COOMMEEE!~"

I looked at her, sighing again, but plopping onto my bed again, finding it was cold... like i expected. I grumbled a few swears under my breath, before muttering to my non-sane friends, " Umm... Nah, i'm now going to go back to sleep now... I'm tired and i almost pulled a all nighter..."

Marller then hopped onto my bed, and started bouncing right near my feet, causing me to slowly bounce up, but then fall back down, making me get closer and closer to the edge. "BUT WE FOUND A MAP~~! To candy moutain! Come one! We are going on a adventure! You have to come! It's a land of sweets and joy! And... Joyness~"

I looked up at her, before curing under my breath... yet again, but then pushing her off the bed, and pulling up the covers, causing me to shiver when the cold air hit my legs. "Fuck... Fine. I will come with you to candy moutain." "YAAAAA!"

They grabbed my arms, and pulled me out of bed, dragging me into my closet to get changed into my daily outfit. Today was a basic black tank, with greyish brown capree's. To finish it odd, i put on some reddish pinkish shoes with blue gems on them. I Rubbed my temples as i walked out of the closet, at to my awaiting friends hands to be dragged into a living hell... which i knew i had no chance of getting out of.

The dragged me down stares, and into the kitchen, where some toast randomly appeared, and was pullen infront if me. I looked to where it came from, and noticed Nicole was the one that made it, and she had a grin plastered onto her face. "Hurry up and eat erin! We need to follow the map to candy moutain!" Great! I have to become friends with the weirdo's! Am i the only sane one here today?

I suddenly got pullen out of my chair, and a had was placed on my head. I looked over to avery who HAD to have a matching one on at the same time. "Come erin! TO CANDY MOUTAIN!" What the hell was i drinking last night!~

We were walking out of the base, when i noticed all the guys were training! HAHA! NOW IS MY CHANCE TO EXCAPE!~ I took in a deep breath... Raised my shoulders an- A hand suddenly stopped me, as i looked up to a happy dawn's face. "No need to be scared erin! We are just going to candy moutain!" I sweat-dropped, shaking my head, and swearing all the bad words i know... and some i made up on the spot.

I Heard footsteps beside me, and looked up to see Kisame coming over to us. "What are you guys up to?" "We found a map!~ TO CANDY MOUTAIN!~!" Ellie screamed, jumping onto kisame's shoulders. She then rested her chin onto his shoulder, saying out blurently. "Wanna come with us?"

I could hear him laugh uncontrolably, as he looked at me with teary eyes. "they got you into this, didn't they!" He said, painting a finger at me. I glared up at him. "Ya think?" Oh my got... i sounder like miley c- WHAT EVER THE FUCK HER NAME IS! Nobody really cares about her anyways... (**A/N: Try watching Hannah Montana, but on mute, so you can do the voice overs! IT IS REALLY ENTERTAINING!~! I played Hannah, whall emma played all the other voices... oh god it was so fun... yet perverted because of the things we said XD) **

When he finally stopped laughing, he rose up, and walked away. "Erin, good luck. Your friends are CRAZY" And with that he left me... alone... with the looney toons. I'm screwed... aren't i?

Ellie had fallen off, and was looking at kisame's back, like it had just tried to eat her. "What a jerk! HM! He didn't even wanna come with us to candy moutain! AND HE EVEN POINTED! THAT'S A RUDE THING TO DO!" I chuckled at my friend's mad sense of things to hate, as we all started walking to 'candy moutain.'

We were in the middle of NOWHERE! I mean... i could see NOTHING near us... and all i could hear was their singing. "Laaa le lalall allla laaa laa LAAA-" "WILL YOU PLEASE STOP SINGING!" i yelled at them, rubbing my tempals again as i looked at them strangly. The just grinned, but the Marller pointed to a rock. "OH MY GOD! IT'S A LEOPLURALDAWN!"

I looked over to the rock, to see this weird... mutant... dinosaur thinggy. I looked at me, before just randomly swearving around like an idiot. "What in gods name is THAT!" I said very louadly, hidding behind Nicole, who just pushed me back infront. "It's a Leopluraldawn^^" marller said it like it was the most obviouse thing in the world.

I looked at her strangly before avery pipped in. "It`s a key to finding candy moutain!

I looked at them strangly, before shouting, "THERE IS NO FREAKING CANDY MOUTAIN! IT`S ALL IN YOUR FREAKING MINDS!"

They all looked at me before dawn randomly said,`"Shun the non believer!" And then they all decided to start ramdonly yelling, "SSSSSHHHHHUUUUNNNNNNNNNN!"

The Leopluraldawn then started making weird moaning noises, screarming around even more... it was FREAKY! "It has shown us the way!" Nicole yelled running infront of the ground. I sweat-dropped as i said to them, "IT DIDN`T SAY ANYTHING GUYS! YOU GUYS ARE NUTS!"

We walked through trees, bushes... trees, trees AND GUESS WHAT!|! More freaking tree`s...

Anyways, we soon reach this long... rope bridge. And let me tell you, when i saw the bridge, the first thing i did was look down... and then i noticed, we were atleast... You know the size of the CN tower? Yep! that hight. And my fear of hights just kicked in right there and then. "I am not going..." i said almost instantly.

Ellie and nicole came up behind me, and slowly, and secretly, took my arms and pulled me onto the swinggy... rope bridge... `"I HATE YOU ALL!" I yelled. Holding onto the rope dear life. I could hear their laughess as i looked infront of me, to notice that they were all infront of me.

"Come on erin! We need to hurry to candy moutain!" Avery yelled over to me. "Well candy moutain is ganna have to wait until i get off this bridge!" I said a little paniked. I Could hear marller girggle before saying. "Erin! Erin... hey erin! Erin! Hey erin? ERIN! Erin. Erin. ERI-" "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!" I screamed back at here. "We`re on a bridge erin!" I Would have face palmed if we were not on a bridge.

I started walking forward as i felt the bridge wabble. I looked up to see that they were all off, and were now PERPASLY shaking the bridge like it was some type of animal! "HURRY ERIN! CANDY MOUTAIN IS NOT GANNA BE THERE FOREVER!" Cried Emma, who randomly came out of nowhere, and helped the shake the bridge too.

So i have two options! Ne? There is 1) Make like Shaggy and Scobby, running to them like there is a Ghost or a monster behind me! Or 2) Take the easy way out and jump! i chose option 1.

I ran up to emma, and jumped into her arms like shaggy would do to scobby or scobby would do to shaggy. Eather way works since they are both scardy cats. and the awsome part is that She fell backwards, so that we all landed ontop of eachother.

Marller then stood up, pointed in a random direction, and yelled, "Come now! We are almost to candy moutain!" I sweat dropped again!

After about 2 hours of traveling, we stopped, and i sighed in relief. Then Emma pipped up, and pointed at this pink... candy coaded moutain! "LOOK! IT`S CANDY MOUTAIN!"

I looked up, and actually chuckled. " SO there is a candy moutain? could have fooled me!"

They all looked at me evily before the moutain suddenly opening up, creating this random door in the center. "Erin! You have to go inside of candy moutain! It`s a place full of magicaly goodness, and things you have allways wanted!" Nicole said, randomly pushing me near the door of the freaky pink moutain.

I turned to look at them, but then Marller pushed me in, and i looked into the dark cave. "Goodbye erin!" They all said, waving nicely like there was going to be faries coming out of the cave. Ya... Never ganna happen.

"Huh-... What are you talking about?" I said kinda panicked. The door to `candy moutain`suddenly closed, and i was left alone in candy moutain. "Guys...? Where are you..." i suddenly heard somenoises comeing from behind me, so i quickly turned around. "Guys...? Whos there? This is not funny..."

I quickly turned around, and looked for a light switch, or something to get out of here, when the door opened, and i fell infront of my friends. "She has survived candy moutain!" they all said.

I got up quickly, and started walking away, when avery grabbed my arms, and started pulling me back. "Erin! Lets now look for Banana temple!" I Glared at her, before pulling away, and releasing one of the biggest curses.

"You guys, can go to banana temple if you want, but i wanna go home! I have been through hell in a hand basket today, and didn`t even get to have some alone time! You even made me get up from my wam bed! MY FREAKING WARM BED! I am going back to the base, getting itachi, AND GETTING FUCKING LAID. Go have, fun, i`m getting laid.

I walked back to the base all by my self (More like stomp) And walked onto the training feild. I noticed itachi had just finished training, and was sitting under a tree. I walked up to him, pulled him by the arm, back into the base.

"Are you ok?" He asked, worry in his voice. I laughed before saying in a demonatic voice, " The girls just dragged me to `Candy moutain`. Now i found out that candy moutain, is like hell in a hand basket, and i just wanted to stay here today. Now you and me are going to fuck till i can`t stand anymore! And we are going to use toys, tubes, and anything else we can use. I don`t care, we are just going to do it so freaking hard!"

Itachi just looked at me, before smerking, picking me up, and carrying into our room. " That sounds like a fun idea!"

**AND THERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER! I liked this one alot! And i liked the ending... it would be totally me with itachi... except we would use anything we could find at the momment! MWAHAHAHA!**

**Avery: Your a sick pervert...**

**me: You are one too... ANd i`m usually one for yaoi!**

**Avery: So true...**

**Me: YEP! Anyways! i forgot to do this at the beguining, so i might as well do it now! I do not own naruto, the akatsuki, and any OCs in this story. But i do own avery, Myself, and Emma! AND YOU CAN HAVE CUSDODY IF YOU WANT OF EMMA AND AVERY!**

**EMma: Me now?**

**Me: Yep! **

**Emma: Fuck...**

**Me: Go to your room...**


	40. A happy day for avery

**HEY GUYS! I have to make this intro quick, because i have to speed write this chapter in less than 30 minutes! HOPE I CAN GET TO 2000 WORDS!**

**Avery: wow...**

**Me: Yep! lol, anyways this chapter is ganna have some graphic hentai in it, so bear with me! I am actually in the back seat of my mom's car, and i am lucky she is driving, or else she would be looking over at my shoulder and that would be BAD! And i am also on kingdom of camelot!**

**Avery: YEP! **

**Me: I do not own naruto, the akatsuki, ormy mom's car, but i do own avery, emma, and the story line (Which i have now created!)**

_Avery prov_

I sighed as i looked onto the feild, where deidara was training. He had been very busy lately, and hasen't had the time to be with me or anything.

today, he was training with sasori, and only would glance at me once or twice withen every 15 minutes. I could tell he was hiding something, and why he wouldn't tell me surprized me.

After about 20 more minutes, i gave up, and walked inside to the kitchen to get myself a sammich. Sammiches always make everything better! that and pocky... mmmm... erin's pocky XD!

I grined when it was finished, and walked into the living room, and plopped myself onto the couch, sammich halfway out of my mouth, and plate now on my chest, which held a half of my sammich. I grinned when it was still on yhe plate.

I silently chewed my sammich, and put on the tv, which had music playing on this channel. i laughed at myself when i could reach the sammich on the plate. I was not using my arms, and i am too lazy to lean over and get it.

i looked over my shoulder when i heard someone come in behind me, and was greated with deidara's face. I grinned up to him and said very bluntly, "Can you pass the sammich up to my mouth, i can't reach!"

He sweatdopped as he passed it to my mouth, and i started munching on it, whall my whole face went chibi. I could hear him chuckle, and when the sammich was done, pick me up, put me on his shoulder, and start carrying me into our bedroom. "Dei...? What are you doing?" I asked as he plopped me onto the bed. It was his turn to grin at me, as he quickly shut me up, but pulling me into a heated kiss.

I felt him nibbled the bottom of my lip as i opened my mouth, allowing his toung to pass through my lips and into my hot cavern. I joined my toung with his, as they twisted and swerved togeather, tasting every bit of my mouth.

We pulled apart, as i felt him kiss my cheek, and move all the way down my neck, occasionally bitting, or nibbling on area. I moaned as he can to my collar bone, as he started nibbling on it, and sucking on it. I soon felt hin bite down on that area, making me moan and hiss at the same time.

He finally came up, pulling my shirt over me, leaving me in my blue and yellow laced bra. He smiled when he saw me blushing, and kissed me passionatly. He then moved down to my collar bone again, but going lover until he cam to the rim of my bra, lacing his hands behind my back, and undoing it with ease. I was still blushing as he pulled it away, and started sucking and playing with my breasts.

He sucked on the left one, whall playing with my right one, his sight never leaving my eyes. We stared at eachother as he switched sides, caressing the one he had left, whall sucking the other one.

I could feel my heartbeat increase, as he started lowering onto my stomach, causing me to laugh. He grinned, and started giving me a raspberry, causing me to start squrming under him. "Ahh! N-no! S-s-s-stop! HaHa!1 p-please! M-Mersey! Have mersey! Hahah!' I said, as i tryed to catch my breath. He finally showed me some mersey, and nuzzled our noses togeather.

As we nuzzled, i felt his hand slip under my pants, and past my underwear, and he hand brushed agenst my lower regians. I gasp as he did so, but he pulled me into another kiss, muffling my moans.

His middle finger seperated the lips, and started slowly going up and down, teasing my clit and pussy. I gasped as he started fingering me, slolwly adding another finger until i had four of his finger inside me.

He seperated from the kiss, and removed his hand from my lower area, before he slipped off his shirt, revealing his toned chest. I blushed, as he pulled off my pants and underwear, revealing me naked infront of him. Even though we have done this many times before, i was still nervouse when we got through this part.

He lowered his head, spreading my legs, still stairing into my eyes the whole way. He let his toung tease my clit as he started fingering me again, though he used his free hind to guide along my inner thighs. I gasped as i felt a area inside of me start getting really hot and tight.

Soon, the major pleasure i was receaving was too much, and i felt myself coming to an orgasm. "I-i-i-i'm cumm-min!" I said very loudly, having my orgasm here and there.

My body twitch until i finished my orgasm, laying my head back on a pellow on our shared bed. He ate me up, as he sucked the juices from my hole. A deep red blush was spread on my face as he pulled me into another kiss.

I could taste myself on him as we kissed. It was very salty, but slightly sweet at the same time. I don't know how to explane it... but i could see why he liked it.

We pulled away, as he posistioned himself at my entrance. "I'm putting it in now, un." He said to me. I Nodded, and soon felt him put his length into me. I moaned ans gasped at the same time, feeling him put himself into me. AND HE WAS NOT SMALL MAH PEPS. He had to be atleast 8-9... AND HE WAS HOT!

when he was all the way in, i was slightly twitching, but i whispered a muffled "Move."

I moaned, as i felt him pull himself in, and then shover his length back in. He came back up to me, as i wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing me.

I could feel that feeling come back to me, as his pace increased, causing me to moan, and make my breath hitched. "F-faster!" I said to him, ashe speed up more.

After about two minuted, i rolled him over, so that i was the one on top. I saw him smirk as i sat up on him, pulling his length out as i positioned it in the right spot, putting it back in.

He grabbed my hips as i started riding him, taking him fully in me as i rocked my hips. He removed one of his hands from his hips, and put it back one my right breast, caressing it, and playing with it as i rode him more.

I could feel his throbbing member start twitching more inside me as i could feel him getting very close.

Soon we both couldn't take it, as we both came with eachother. I fell ontop of him, removing his member from my entrance as we both tried to catch our breathes. He soon pulled me into a hug, and gave me a breathless kiss on the nose.

"Can i ask you a question?" He asked me, removing himself slightly away from me, but still holding me at the same time. "Sure" I told him, still trying to catch my breath.

He looked into my green-blue eyes, and started playing with a few strands of my hair. "You know how we have been dating for about... a month now?" He asked. I nodded my head, stilling looking into his blue eyes. "And i know this must be quick, but..." He turned around, and pulled something out of his pants pocket.

I watched him carefully as he hid the item in his hand. "Avery stone... will you marry me?" And he pulled out a black leather box, opening it to reveal a beautiful dimond ring, with little dimonds on the side.

I Gasped, smilling with my mouth open. I could fell tears come to my eyes, as i nodded my head, putting one hand to my mouth. He took my free hand, and slipped the beautiful ring onto my ring finger,as he smiled brightly.

I pulled him into a huge hug as i cried onto him. "Y-yes! I woul Love to marry you!" I said through my tears, as we came apart, can pulled into another kiss. I can't wait till i tell all the girls!

-HI-

We pulled our clothes on as i ran into the kitchen where i knew all the girls would be, and i was right! They were all having their dinners, munching on them happily. Erin was the first to notice me, and she looked up to me with a raised eyebrow, spoon in mouth. "Why are you so *Munch* Happy?" She said, as she pulled the spoon out.

I grinned as i pulled a seat beside her and leaned back, like i always would. "Oh nothing... except i'm getting married!~" I said in a sing song voice. She dropped everything in her hands, before she looked at me. She then saw the the joy in my eyes, and started squealing, and glomped me. All the girls crowed around me, and we all started laughing. It is sure ganna be different around here!

**I DID IT! MWAHAHAHA! And i wrote it in 24 minutes! MWAHAHAHA! So how did you like it? Write me a review and tell me if i should improve my work, or if u have any ideas for the next chapter!**

**Avery: ! ! HAHAHA! I'M GETTING MARRIED!  
**

**Me: yes you are!**


	41. The medical training begins, and books!

**Oh god... just this past week, i have been reading alot of sad stories, and depressing movies... but I cried when I saw this video/story on youtube. I may not be a fan of SasuSaku, but i did cry when i read/watched it... and then they added the music.**

**Emma: And she is one who really feels music (From playing piano, and sitting there, listening to classical for atleast 2 hours a day), and someone who is a kind person from the heart.**

**Avery: I NEVER KNEW U CRIED SO EASILY!**

**Me: Trust me... i see a kitten get abused, my friends fights when they get violent, and when my parents fight.**

**Avery: That sucks**

**Me: Yep... i do not own naruto, i just own myself, this story's plot, and the fact that i have some of the best friends in this world.**

I looked up and down the halls of a hallway i have never been down in the akatsuki layer. I was bored, and i decided that some exploring would fix my problem.

i walked down the hallway, and found some of the floor dusty, and the doors looked rather lod fashioned, compaired to everyon's in the other area of the hideout. Besides this, the place was so freaking huge!

Then, i saw this door, that looked like it was used... but not that often. I walked over to is, and examed the door. I noticed that this room might be barely used, and possibley, nobody comes in here, except once in a while.

I moved my hand to a metel plate that was cover in dust. I brushed enough away to see that this was a libary.

I grinned, opening the door, which made a rather annoying squeeking sound from it's henges. I swore at it to keep quiet, for i didn't know if i was alowed here, or not.

Inside... was rather huge! Well... for a place that was filled with books, scrolls, and a few desks.

I wandered inside and looked down the rows of books, in the first section i could find. This row i came appon had some historys on villages, and some war books. I grinned, taking one of the history of Konoha.

The book was hard cover, and had some dust on it, but other than the dust, in great condition. I looked around, before running over to one of the desks, and plopping myself in the chair, opening the nook, and reading the text on the page. (Kinda like you are doing now XD)

_Konohagakure, also known as "Village Hidden in the Leaves" or "Hidden Leaf Village", is one of the five great ninja villages. _I already knew that i thought, returning to the book, where i wanted to actually LEARN things...

_Before Konoha was founded, shinobi were merely individual clans working as mercenaries for various daimyo. Of the countless ninja clans, the Uchiha clan and the Senju clan were the strongest at the time. _

**WE ALREADY KNOW THIS SHIT! **_INNY! I have missed you, you big... loveable... swearing kick ass... person? _**Ok, the only thing you can make up on the spot is lies... **_Atleast i can. You studder XD! _**I-i do not! **_I prove my point! _**SHH! We are actually learning something now!**

_Some of the clans in konoha are:_

_* Aburame clan_

_* Akimichi clan_

_* Hy__ūga clan_

_* Inuzuka clan_

_* Kurama clan _

_* Nara clan_

_* Sarutobi clan_

_* Senju clan _

_* Uchiha clan _

_* Yamanaka clan _

**FINALLY! Some clans! WOOT! **_I already knew these clans... _**Well maybe you can find some info on them! **_True dat... true dat..._

I smiled, chosing the most random clan i could point my finger to! And it landed on the Hyūga clan! Which i knew alot about...

_The Hy__ūga clan__ is one of the oldest and most powerful clans in Konohagakure. All members born into the family possess the Byakugan, a kekkei genkai that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see the chakra circulatory system._

Ok, i knew most of this, so i decided to chose another clan, and point to pick again!

_The Inuzuka clan is known for their use of ninken as fighting companions. Clan members are apparently given their own canine partner or partners when they reach a certain age. Thereafter, the shinobi and his/her dog(s) are practically inseparable. Clan members have distinctive red fang markings on their cheeks, animalistic eyes, and enlarged canine teeth. It would seem that due to the bond between a Inuzuka clan member and their canine partner(s), their chakra is allowed to mix and is shared between them, adding a feral appearance to the human partners, and makes a bond between them that affords them the use of the clan's collaboration jutsu, such as the Dual Piercing Fang. _

I wanna be in this clan! Too bad i already knew most of this... Oh well! I decided to put his book away, and start look for medical books. If i wanted to heal itachi's eyes, and find out what itachi's illness is, i need to... Dare i say the word? _**Learn.**_

**You have to learn! haha ha ha ha HA! **_grrrr... I HATE LEARNING! Except to become a combat ninja... _**YOU GET TO BE ONE, YOU MORON! **_Hey hey hey! Chill!cI get it, I GET IT!... I wonder if i will get to see itachi shirtless whall we are training... _**That would be ni- HEY! You already know what he looks like beneath the clothes, and over the clothes! Though it would be nice, seeing him all hot, and shirtless... **_Ya... _**-_-' we are such big perverts... **_I KNOW XD!_

I laughed at myself, looking through the books. I must be insane or crazy, for acting like the way i do now... but i wouldn't surprize me!

Then, just as i was passing a section of books, something caught my eye... It was a red hard cover book, and was rather thick.

I walked over to it, pulling it out, and bringing it to the table. Again a little dusty, but heh... some of the books at home i read have duct still~! Anyways! When i dusted off the cover, in bright shiney letters, the book said, _Medical training and list of diseases for the beginner ninja. _I could not help but grin at the cover.

I heard the door open from behind me, and i turned around, to be greeted by my younger sister's face.

She looked at me shocked, before looking at the cover of the book, and smiling. "So u wanna be a medic ninja, huh?" I sighed, before nodding. She grinned, and looked down the same row of books i found this book in. "I though i was the only onne who comes in here. Let me guess, wandering?" Again, i sighed. is this gurl Phsyic?

She then pulled out a rather new book, with no dust on it, before blopping in a chair beside me, and opening it. " I have been studying to be a ninja... THAT COOKS!" She said in a drematic voice. I laughed at her, before patting her head, and reading the first chapter of the book.

_Chapter one: In order to become a medical ninja, you need to have a lagre amount of skill, or training time. The following items are needed to practise basic healing chakra. This is used in many healing situations._

_You will need a chakra system _(Check), _Spare time _(Check), _And, A practice dummy/person to practice your skills on. _"Emm-" "No." "... bitch..." "I know" And thus, i left the libary to search for my victim! MWAHAHAHA!

I walked down the halls of the akatsuki base, searching for someone to practice my training on. I already had a list op people to eather go to, or not. These were the lists!

The 'practice' on list!: Hidan (He would like the pain...), Pein (Need i say more?), Tobi (Um... marada? SURE XD), or kisame! (Sushi afterwards, anyone?)

The 'Not practice' on list!: Itachi (HE IS THE ONE I AM PLANING ON SAVING!), Deidara (Avery would kill me), zetsu (HE WOULD EAT ME!), Kakuzu (HE WOULD TENTICAL RAPE ME!), and sasori! (I can't... he is a puppet!)

I suddenly heard footsteps behind me, and i turned around to see kisame behind me. I grinned and walked over to him, leaning in him, and smiling in a sickly sweet way. " Kisame~!" I said in a sing song voice. "Can you hrlp mr with my training?~ if you do, i will spar with you when i am good, or we could practice fighting ninja's after?~~~"

He looked at me weirdly, before leaning on the wall,and looking at me curisoly, before arching an eyebrow. "And this involves pain, in some way or form... if your bribing me." I pretended to be hurt, and walk away crying. "I-i-i thought you w-wound like the tra-aining!" And then i started pretending to go emo. "How could you do this kisame..."

He sighed, before standing straight again, and mumbling to himself. "If i don't fo this, itachi's going to kill me... ugh... fine! Let's go, brat." "HEY!"

"Ok kisame! If you would stop struggling, maybe i could get this right!" I yelled/louadly coiced at the shark-fish man, as he was tied to a bed, and i was trying to heal a huge wound i created for practice.

I decided now, to look at the book, and read the instructions in the book.

_1. channel your chakra to your hands, and make enough so it is showing._

I did as followed, creating chakra in the middle of my palms, until it spread over my hands.

_2. Now, pretend you are charging your chakra for an attack, but make it so that it is going into something rather than an attack._

I sighed, and put this into my own words! _Pretend you are making kisame into sushi, and add rice to it! _And i did the following.

_ focase on the damaged area, and add the chakra into it, and this should start the healing processes._

I did so, and started to see the wound heal. I did this until it was compleatly healed.

_great job! now you should take a rest, and practice this some more after aa small break. _I grinned over to kisame, how was now feeling my killing intentraidating off my body. "NOOOOOOOO!'

I untied my training partner for the day, who he scampered away, chibi style. I giggled as i took the book, and made my way back to mine and itachi's room.

As i made it in there, i saw he was already in bed, reading abook. As far as i know, it kinda looked like an history book.

I plopped the book on the desk table in the room, before totally sstipping to my inderwear, and just dumping myself into my bed.

Itachi didn;t even look up from his book, but i could tell he was trying not to laugh. I then looked up, and said very bluntly, " Being a ninja is hard! Don;t make fun of my non-ninjaness skills!" He then looked at me, patteded my head, and pocked my forehead with his evil poke of doom! And then, he shut off the lights, and went to sleep.

"...bastered." And i could feel his smirk.

**IT IS NOW 2 AT NIGHT, and i have been lisening to more sad or depressing songs...**

**Avery: God, you sound emo...**

**Me: I am not emo... i am goth! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE! OR NEXT STOP IS ME SELLING YOU TO TEH BLACK MARKET!**

**Avery: NOOOES! Please review, saying SAVE AVERY! **

**Me: Or, just... review!**


	42. Author's note: I need a break XD

Ok guys... if you have noticed there hasn't been a chapter for a month now... i have decided to take a break from it, for probebly a week and a little. I will try and update it asap, once i get insperation, and everything.

I shall probebly be back to writting it around the 25th, so i hope u can understand this.

But for our entertainment, i have written a nother story, that i know u guys will like. It even has a new character, but still has me and avery. It is called red clouds and zombies... u can kinda tell what it will be about. And the pariing ItaErin will still be there... but a different pairing for avery...^^

Happy reading^^ Love erin


	43. I'M BACK :D :Update

**Erin: heeeyyy guys! HAVEN'T EVEN TALKED TO YOU GUYS IN A WHILE. lol opps caps XD lol. Anyways, i am slowly getting back to writting. school has started, and i am happily getting great grades compared to last year . But anyways^^ I will be posting the chapter soon, but i have had help from Chakragirl15! :D **

**See, i have had no insperation on writting mah stories, but once i post the chapter i will be sure to have a great idea for my next store, but i might as well keep working on Red clouds and zombies lol.**

**LOVE AND CHEESE :D~ Erianna**

**AND PUSH HER TO FINISH!  
**


	44. The chapter that never made it to MLWTA

**Hey guys! I thought i would make this chapter use of it, and make it a funn happy chapter for the hell of it, whall waiting for Chakragirl15**

**I now present, my random chapter that never made it to this story.**

**please enjoy^^ (This chapter i made when i was still 12, and when we were still in our world, and before i dated itachi)**

I looked out the rainy window of my room, watching it drop into the puddle that had formed two stories down from my bedroom.

The radio was on, and for some reason, it wouldn't turn off. But i was fine listening to my favorite classical music.

By now, i was hoping for someone to come in and talk with me, but it was 3 in the morning, and everyone was sleeping.

I sighed, and stood up, opening the door to the hallway, leading to the the staires. I silently walked towards it, and was very thankful the floors didn't creek.

I got down staires, and instantally went into my special room, and opened it up. Everything was still there, paints, plushies. I only looked for one thing... The last storie i ever got from my parents.

It was a tale my father wrote for me when i was 4, and published it, but only 200 copy's. It was one of the rarest books in the country.

I couldn't find it here, so i decided to check the family libary. So i walked out of my special room, into the kitchen, which was suprized to see sasori there.

"He sasori" I said, sitting on a stool on the other side of the kitchen counter he was sitting on. His eyes looked up to me before he muffled a hello to me, and went back to reading something. I looked closer, and noticed, it was the book i was looking for.

"Hey sasori..." I asked, remembering when my father gave it to me. "Do you like that book soo far?"

He looked up carefully, and looked at me strangly, as i looked like i was day dreaming. "It is very intresting" he said slowly. "I can see it was made with emotion, to possibly bring someone joy, or to make them cry."

I smiled at that, remembering me laughing at one point, then bursting out to tears the next minute.

"it was made by my father" I said, looking at the cover. "Made it before we decided to go on a road trip... he made it for me to read on the trip."

"How old where you?" He asked with slight curiosity.

"Four. And i am still suprized i knew how to read back then." I answered laughing, as my mother would ask the same thing.

"Erin... where are your parents?" He finally asked me, after i finished laughing.

I looked at him strongly, before looking at the ground. "That road trip... After about 3 hours of being on the road, it started to rain like today, and a huge truck ramed us. My parents died infront of me. I saved emma, my sister, by taking her out of her car seat, and pulling her out of the car, before it flew up in flames."

I could hear sasori russling around. So i continued telling him my story. "In the end, We lost our parents very young. Emma was just 2 months old, and i was turning 5. I had another sister, meagan, who was 15, but she decided to stay home, with all her friends, and decide to get drunk." I said, emembering my sister maddly pushing my parents, into letting her stay.

" I moved in with my grandparents, but they died shortly later, because of family diseases. My grandmother, had breast cancer all her lifee, and was finally starting to get better. Then, she just... died. My grandfather after that day, went mad, and committed suicide. Emma was a year old, and i was in school for the first time, so emma, just learning how to speak, and walk, saw the whole thing."

"Basically i have had a messed up life." I said after getting up and walking over yto the counter.

By now, sasori was looking at me strangly. "And..." He said uncomfterably, after hearing the story. "Lived by yourself?"

I looked at hum, finally letting a small tear fall from my eyes. "yes... My father always though the end of the world would happen, so he taught me how to survive on my own."

I walked of the room, saying these last words. "but i didn't go crazy..." And grabbed my hoodie and put on my sneakers, and decided to go for a walk.

Rain hit me hard, making me run, to try to avoid getting hit as much. I ran and ran, into a forest.

I looked around, finding a rock, that i use to sit on when i was younger. I looked left of it, on the very muddy ground, and noticed something sticking out. _The silver dollar... _I thought, walking towards the lightly shining obect in the ground.

Crouching down, i picked up the silver dollar, and put in in my pocket before starting to dig at that spot. By now, tears were falling from my eyes, like the day my parents died.

Hitting something, i digged more, and found a muddy box. I pulled it out, and started walking back to my house, in the dark forest.

I didn't care about the rain forcefully hitting by hands and body, i just wanted to get this home. And for me to get home before i got sick.

Walking into the door, sasori was sill sitting on the table. He looked more in thought, but looked at me when i entered the house with a box in my hands.

I looked at the clock, and noticed i had been gon for 2 hours. I sighed, before plopping the now clean box because of the rain, on the counter.

"This..." I said, opening the box, to reveal it was a time capsle, me, my mother and father planted when i was 4. "Is my mother..." Pulling out a single picture of her. I handed it to sasori, who took it, and looked at it. "And this... was my father.."

My father had dark brown hair, and was dark at the roots. You could tell it was his natural colour though. His eyes, were a blue green, and he had pale skin. Oh his lap, sat a girl of 3, who had long bright brown hair, and the same eyes as her father at the time. She wore a yellow dress with flowers on it, and was holding a bunny doll, who was resting her head on her father's chest. "And that girl in the photo, was me at four."

"You look... very much like my parents." Sasori told me. By now i was smilling and pulling out other small things. My mothers gold necklace. My fathers first toy car. And i found my bunny. I grinned holding onto my bunny and hopping off the counter.

"Yes, everyone always knew we were related hehe." I said, holding onto my bunny. "hehe, people allways use to try and take my bunny, but i would never give him away"

it was about 7 in the morning, when i got to bed, and i loked up, holding my bunny. "Mama... papa... crazy granny and papa john." I said to the sky. "I miss you, and emma is safe... i wish she got to see you..."

And i fell asleep, hold my bunny close to me, and never letting go.

Never let go...

but one day... i will.

**GAH SUCH A SAD CAPTER!**

**Well anyways, i hoped you liked the chaqpter that never made it!**

**loves everyone!**


	45. I'm back :D, and surrounded!

**Ok, because ellie is taken shorter times at the computer, and because i want to update for you guys... i have made you a chapter^^**

**AND LAST MONTH WAS THE ONE YEAR ANIVERSERY OF THIS STORY! Can you believe this story is a year old? I am soo proud! (Proud face) **

**But now, i leave you to read... My life with the akatsuki.**

**I'M BACK BITCHES!**

_Judge me based on who you know me to be; not what others tell you to see..._

_-Unkown_

It has been 2 long years...

I looked at myself in the mirror, at my now 19 year old self.

My body had slimed more, and my hair was now down to my lower back, and shimmered with the gold highlights.

My eyes had now shifted more into a mixed blue green, but were full of emotions that i held. And the one thing that had changed the most...

Was the base... was more empty.

After about a year, Dawn had said she had needed a vacation, due to a small argument with the leader. This lead her to dragging Sasori out with her, along with a large suit case. last time i had heard from them, was that they were coming back for christmas that was coming up.

Marller and Tobi were on their honey moon. They had decided to get married, the year before, and that night, nobody got sleep.

Anna was always with pein nowadays. Always Helping him with the piles and piles of paperwork, that had stacked very high from his absence. It also didn't help that he was now out with the flu.

Ellie and her Sister nicole were now on their first mission with Kisame, and he was slightly upset about it, but he didn't mess with the angry, AND sick, leader.

My little sister was now 14. She loved adventuring, so she was out of the base alot, and was always with eather kisame, me, or at times, she had even taken up becoming a Jashinest with hidan, though i tried strangling her, when she told me.

And then Avery and Deidara. Let's say, they still arent't married yet, but their wedding is planned soon after new years. So they were excited for that. they have even planned to try, if they can, to try and have a familt togeather.

And finally, me and Itachi. We were probebly the only ones that are in love, and not engaged with yet. Though we didn't mind, as long as we were togeather... but there is one thing that killed me most...

_His illness has gotten worse..._

After a year of traning in medicen, I .have started taking up poisens and herbs with sasori and Zetsu. Though i knew that time was short. Lessons were going great, but the fact sasori was gone, left me to do all the studying alone.

We are going to see a specialized doctor in Iwa sometime around the new year, and try to get a new medication. The bright side was, i had finished making a medication that would stop his fits of coughing up blood, but the coughing still stayed.

I walked down the streets of the rain village. Some people greeted me, but others just nodded their heads towards me. The fact that konan was still missing, scared pein and the villagers. Though we knew in our hearts, she was still alive.

I walked into a small market to pick up some vetgables for dinner, and some meat for zetsu. Lately, i have tried to keep him from eating bodys, but would let him eat the ones that were enemy's.

"Good morning Erin! How is that leader of yours doing? I heard the phamicy has some new medication that helps heal that nasty flu bug faster." I turned my head to the shop keeper, and grinned, sending my thanks to him, and heading down the rows of food.

I picked up some carrots, beans, tomatoes, and even some apples, before i ran to the candy section. I had found, that this world, STILL has pocky. Which has made my life soo much easier.

"Coffee... or strawberry... maybe... noo... i had those last week... i don't want to gain any weight... so strawberry!" And i plopped about 10 boxes into the cart.

Just as i started walking to the check out, i could see a dust cloud in the distance, and instantally, i sweatdropped, and held my hands to my eys, and i counted in my head _3... 2... 1-_

"HEEEEEYYYYYOOOOOOO EEERRRIIIINNNN!" I looked up to see i was on the ground, and avery was standing over me. "Very nice avery. By the way, you should try warning people when you are coming, ESPECIALLY when you are suger high on... do i smell cookies? Yep... cookies, chocolate covered strawberries, and do i smell gummy bears? AVERY! THAT WAS MY STASH!" I could hear giggles coming from her.

Before i could again start talking, she picked me up, and out me onto her back, before she started running, to a random clothing shop. "THEY ARE HAVING A SALE! And you and me, girl, we need to go shopping!"

She put me down when we entered the store, and grabbed a random carrying... thinggy, and gragged me into the underwear section... Let's just say i turned red when i saw boys stairing at us.

"Ok, first things first, You need some new stuff to please your blind weasle!" "He's not blind..." "But basically close! Eather way, you, need something SEXY! So, why don't we go with... this!"

She pulled out something a stripper would wear. It was Red, and it had white fake fur around the cup area. It had a built in push up bra, and it was a D cup. (Avery forced me to wear smaller bra sizes to make me look 'smexy.') She then gave me a matching pair of panties, and pushed me into a stall to try them on.

"HAVE FUN!" She then went in to her own stall, and started trying on some. I sighed, and looked at it. We it was... festive...ish... festive whore ish! Yeah... perfect name!. I could feel the return of my long lost emo cloud, as it started raining emo rain, causing me to think emo thoughts.

I slipped on the in avery's words, 'sexy' bra, and then put on the mathcing panties, but i still had mine on under... i dun want to et a sextual disease today!

I looked at myself in the mirror, and then i could feel the door burst open, and avery walk in just as fast, with a camra. Before i could even blink, she took a picture, and started checking how it looked on me, and to see if it would 'please' my man.

"Push up bra, nice design, adds alot of sexyness to ur body, and it totally says "I'm too hot to be compaired to most modles. IT'S PERFECT!" She than ran out of the room, and back into her stall. I was left standing their like a idiot. "...i know the weirdest people..."

As soon as i was dressed, we walked outside, with bags in our hands. Let's just say, kakuzu would be proud of us going on a sale, but mad at how much we spent... i wonder if chocolate will make it better? Probebly!

We decided to take a short way home, and that means going though tha akatsuki secred training grounds. Me and avery looked aroung to see if anyone was watching, and we saw nobody, so we jumpped into a near by alley way, and watched it turn into a feild of grass, surrounded in trees.

"it looks like Emma and Hidan just went home from training..." I said to myself, absent mindly, looking at the bloody jashin symble, and a corpse laying there... "Looks like i can treat zetsu after all..." Avery just nodded, and before we knew it, we were suddenly surrounded by ninja.

"Wat tha..." Avery looked aaround, and we both turned out heads to a certian voice. "Long time no see-

**CLIFF HANNGER!**

**i am such a evil person :3**

**Anyways, tell me how you like my new writting skill in this story? Should i update it more often? ARE MY FANS STILL THERE!**

**eather way, i hope you have enjoyed... and as i said...**

**i am back :D**


	46. Wow, we are getting our asses kicked!

**HHEEELLLOOOOOoOO GUYS :D. Ok ok, there is ganna be ofcourse a christmas special chapter, but i decided to add another chapter, because i love you all soo much!**

**And the face i am getting close to 300 reviews! Remember, keep them coming people! (JK, but if you want too ...CHEESE) but yea...**

**I give props to my puppy this time for my insperation, because she can be... odd... in a fucking funny way. **

**SOO ENJOY :D.**

_"No one but ourselves can free our minds."_  
_- Bob Marley_

_Recap:_

_"Wat tha..." Avery looked aaround, and we both turned out heads to a certian voice. "Long time no see-_

"..Erin, Avery. How is pein-sama doing these days?" It was konan. My eyes sparkled, and glomped her, in total glee. Haha, glee... no the show...

"KONANNNN-CHANNN~~~!" I said, as i started swinging off her neck. Just think of how Honey from ouran highschool host club does it to more! Avery just stood there dumbfounded at my sudden personaility change. "Woah...Erin's finally lossening up!" And then she grabbed onto her leg.

"Woah woah woah woah woah! We can't do this here! We have to take care of these hunter ninja." Konan grabbed a kunai out of her holster. I looked at her. "You mean... they aren't with you...?" "Nope." "...i just had a brain fart."

I looked down to avery, but only to notice she was under a tree, doing her fingure nails, looking at them with alot, of concentration.

-THIS IS WHERE AVERY STARTED WRITTIN! LIKE IT PEPS!-

I stomped over and slapped her over the back of the head.

"AWWWIE ! ERIN-CHAN!" she screeched holding onto the back of the newly formed lump I created.

"tehehehe" I darkly chuckled.. that's what she gets. I grabbed onto her wrist and dragged her over to Konan, who now had a snot bubble on her nose, eyes twirling.

"huhaaa" Konan spoke. Then her face turned dark. She looked around and suddenly I was facing a little piece of grass.

"hello little grass, im erin…"

Avery was on my left side….once again, filing her nails.. If she does that any longer she's not going to have any nails to file….muawhahahah.

Then I relized a very important key point…why the fuck are we on the ground.

I glanced over at Konan, who was lying on her side, gripping her waist, red liquid coming out. (that's what she said LOL).

"KONAN!, what happened!" I whimpered, crawling over.

"hu….h…hunter..nin" was all she said before passing out.

Avery came crawling over to my side. "HOLY TITS. WHAT HAPPENED" she screamed. I quickly covered her mouth, as her tounge went out and licked my hand.

"Ewwwh…" I gave her my number 3 death glare, and she scampered away.

"Good girl" I said feeling proud of my awesomenesss.

Then I felt avery running over and yanking me behind a tree…who knew that girl had such force.

"Avery!" my face twisted with confusion.

"Shhh.." she spoke soft, looking around the bush she took me too…what's this girl planning on doing with me. 0_0

I opened my mouth to say something really smart but avery cut me off

"You see those guys over there" she pointed and I suddenly noticed the 3 ninja standing in a group, one really tall, one quite fat, and the other one short and was a family member of the toothpicks. They all had long jet black hair, and wearing the same uniform. Black tops, and dark purple pants, with a shit load of weapons.

"oh my jonas…what are we going to do" avery quickly said, twirling her blonde hair.

"Uhh, well, we cant leave konan there…."

"Are you sure"

"shut up"

"would pein pierce our butt cheeks together if we ditched"

"just maybe…could you take a crap"

"humm" Avery mumbled stroking her invisible moustache.

"wait what!" I just cued into the conversation, slapping avery over the back of her head… out of bad habit okay…deidei-chan is going to kill me.

"ouchie" she rubbed the second lump that befriended the first lump.

"okay, plan 1, we just run out and act like idiots…or we surprise attack"

"wait ! I have a better idea…I can do my awesome back jumping and leap on one, and they'll get distracted, then you take konans paper shit and give them all paper cuts !"

…."sounds like a plan" I said. We slapped hands together and breaked.

Avery crouched down low and started crawling over. I was preparing myself to go running out like a loony bin kid and doing some mad ass skills.

I saw avery give the signal, a bird call we always used to do. And suddenly I saw her leap onto the first guy bringing him down off the tree and splat on the ground…along with avery…that cant be good.

*avery prove*

Once I told my amazing plan to erin, we both agreed it was the best we could do. I started to crawl over, counting my steps..1...2...3.…4.…5, almost there…6...7.… I was finally right behind the fattest guy, why the hell would I pick the fat one. He crush me like bug. Anyways, I gave the bird call to erin, and leapt forward. Yes score ! I caught him on surprise. Wait no no nowere falling ! I started to scream as he shoved me forward and placed me facing the ground….this was going to leave a mark.

*erin prove*

I heard avery screaming and ran out waving my arms. The other two who were looking at there fat compardra fall glanced up at me, not knowing what to do, I ran forward and grabbed the first thing I could use as a weapon. I flung it toward them and the taller one caught it between his hands and snapped it.

Ahh shit, I just had to pick up a twig didn't I. I looked over to see Konan slowly started to wake up. Then I heard a BOOM.

…."AVERY!" I yelled and ran over, not caring about the other two ninja. I saw the fat one on top of her, squishing her poor body.

"GURL !"

I heard close and found a low mumble from avery…well, shes still alive…if only itachi and deidara would get here.

Then out of nowhere, I heard a wizzing noise past my ear. The two ninja were about to attack me when some paper flew past my body and stuck into the short ones lower abbs. Ouch. I

turned around to see her balancing on a tree, holding her side, with a small smile gracing her lips.

I raced over to Avery as konan started to run over, doing her ninja thing. I flopped the fat one off…who was obvisly passed out, and found averys face.

"OH SWEET LORD! Avery…speak" I gaped, smushing her face between my sweaty palms. Her eyes twitched…and I took a breath of relief.

"e…e…erin-san" she spoke soft…holding out her hand.

"what is it" I whispered, catching her hands in mine.

"co…come clo..closer" avery mumbled

I leaned in a little further, my ear was almost touching her nose.

"n…n…nail filer" she pushed out. I giggled and we had a moment of glomping and happy smiles. I yanked her up to her feet slung her arm over my shoulder and carried her to a tree.

We watched as Konan was kicking ass out of the battle field. Then, out of nowhere, we heard an…explosion.

Avery and me exchange glances, and grabbed onto each other for dear life. The whole ground started to shake, as Konan was slowing being defeated.

" I thought she was winning!" Avery shouted over the thundering roars of the battle.

I gave a shrug, then…oh sweet mama…is that…YES IT IS.

Itachi. And right beside him was deidara. That mouth for hands cool bean kid. I pointed them out to avery, and she half screamed/ pass out.

"NOOOO! don't go to the dark side" I yelled shaking the blonde back and fourth.

"gahh you ging, im fine" avery said.

We watched as deidara, itachi, and konan starting kicking some bad ninja booodie. I turned to avery with a huge smile to find her nowhere, I looked around frantically but to no avail.

"AVERYYYYYYY" I screeched. Itachi noticed and gave one of those cute little waves before strangling the fat kid. Thehhe oh look at his rippling muscles.

WAIT

AVERY.

I felt a sharp pain hit the small of my back, and fell to my knees. A dark hooded figure covered my mouth and dragged me back into the darkness…

**HOW DID YOU THINK AVERY DID! Answer in a review below~!  
**


	47. Goodbye My best friend

**I AM PROUD TO SAY THAT AVERY HAS WRITTEN THIS INTIRE CHAPTER BY HERSELF! you guys should feel proud of her!**

**We dun own akatsuki, or naruto. But we do own ourselfs!  
**

I awoke to faint sounds of murmuring. Eyes still blurred, I managed to hoist myself up, immensely feeling the pain on my back. My hand shot behind me out of reaction and stroked the spot of my injuries. I could make out a gash, still damp from my blood. Then I heard a louder, covered mumble…my face peered around in all directions, but was useless-darkness swam around, covering me like a blanket. My thoughts still processing slow, I manged to think where Avery might be. Oh how I hope that little pervert is safe…along with Konan, Deidara…and Itachi. At the thought of myself being wrapped tight and secure in his arms made my stomach twist and churn with a feeling of homesick. I just wanted to get back to those crazy ninja's.

I started to crawl around this dark prison…feeling the ground with my blood stained palms. No light was to be seen, no exit. I was trapped in a cell.

My head was pounding, heart beating fast, how am I going to get out. I pleaded for help but it was like I was caught in an abyss. All my thoughts were scrambling together- not being able to think one logical thing to another. Where was Avery, are we going to get out alive…

I curled in a tight ball, and blocked out the world, starting to rock back and fourth, tears spilled from the corners of my eyes. Unstoppable, I sniffled, hoping someone…anyone…would come help.

My eyes flew open to the sound of a door creaking open. I sat up quickly, waiting…waiting…

"Why hello Erin…"

I could tell by the sound of his snivel voice that it was orochimaru. That asshole ! If he's done anything to Avery I'm going to unleash dei on him. Mawuahahaa.

"What the hell do you want" I spit in his face. Right after the words came tumbling out of my mouth, I instantly regretted.

A small light was bursting through the crack of the door…I could see him walking closer to my side. Trapping his arms on either side of my head, he moved close to my ear.

"I want a lot of things Erin…first starting with you" his breath felt like poison ripping into my flesh.

My legs suddenly became useless. I tried to give him a good chest kick, but it was like he could read my mind…

Orochimaru hands wrapped around my neck, digging nails into my throat

His tounge came pouring out of his mouth, swerving close to my ear, touching to only slightly-hands travelling closer to my chest, he moved forward, biting my neck. I let out a yelp

"get off me!" I yelled. He let out a breathless laugh.

I heard loud slamming noises near by, followed by averys high pitch screams. Each one so clear, so painful. I quenched my teeth together, trying to block out the oncoming images stirring in my mind of what's happening to avery. Cries of agonizing pleads came rushing in and hit me like a brick. I tensed in my shoulders, causing Orochimaru to laugh even harder.

"Now will you please cooperate" he purred.

My face twisted into knots, confusion covered my body from head to toe, and finally, I gained a bit of self awareness, slamming my fist into his stomach I dashed out the door, finding what I prayed to never see.

"AVERY!" I gasped breathlessly. She was lying on the floor, soaked in her own blood, suigetsu standing close by, holding zabuza's sword, a smile curved his lips.

Orochimaru swerved close, appearing by his side, he yanked Avery up, holding out both arms, they pinned her to the wall. I tried to run forward but my legs wouldn't budge.

Suigetsu was first, he took the first punch right in her stomach, causing her to hurdle forward, having a coughing fit. Then, Orochimaru took a small, sharp object and started to jab it in different places, starting with Avery's arms, moving downward to her stomach, and legs. I sank to my knees and begged for mercery. I couldn't handle watching

my best friend being tortured like this. The sound of her pain, it was killing me. Each prick, blood would rush out, covering her frame. Eyes closed, she started to scream again.

This was endless. Was there no stop. Any longer and she might…the words bounced in my head, causing me to cover my face. I cant take it anymore, seeing the life sucked out of her.

Suigetsu slammed her to the floor, she rolled a little closer to where I was kneeling but still out of reach. How badly I wanted to take her place, to tell her everythings going to be okay, but

I couldn't find my voice. Trapped behind my mask of fear.

"Now erin tell us…where is itachi" Orochimaru yelled.

I shook my head back and fourth…I didn't know ! He could be anywhere. And even so, im not putting anybody else in danger. I loved him to much…

Orochimaru took a foot and hauled it into averys side. She burst out in trembles of fear.

I looked up, my lips started to part…I just had to tell him where the base was right…then he'd let us go, I had too!

Avery sensed my doing, she read my face.

"Erin….don't" she whispered…"its…not worth it"

"SHUT UP!" Suigetsu whined, slashing his sword right beside her head. She curled away. Why cant I move ! I thought, this was so frustrating…its like he has a force holding me down. Enabling my body to function.

"One more time Erin…where is Itachi" Orochimaru said sternly.

"I DON'T KNOW!" I spilled out, finally letting my emotion get the better of me. Tears rolled down my cheeks and onto the floor.

He let out a sigh…"Oh well…" he mumbled, flicking his finger upward he raced behind me, grabbing onto my shoulders. Holding my head high I saw Avery being forced up by Suigetsu… a smug smile graced his face, …what…what are they going to do.

"Let her go!" I whimpered.

"do it now!" Orochimaru ordered, then, Suigetsu plunged zabuza's sword into Avery's chest…her eyes flew open then slowly started closing. Screams pierced the air, I tried to kick and yank my way free of Orochimaru's solid grip. Avery slowly sank to the ground clinging onto her body. I franticly moved around, I had to get away from him. Finally, he let go, sending my flying forward. I landed right beside Avery.

I set her over, placing her head on my lap.

"Avery.." I softly mumbled into her ear.

"AVERY WAKE UP!" I hugged her body so tightly. Small amounts of breathing came from her mouth…

"Erin…" she said so sweetly.

"yeah"

"im sorry I got blood on your shirt"

"Oh avery !" I said, tears pouring out,

I happily looked up at her face, but the life was draining out of it…

"Erin…b..b…boom" were the last words before her breath fell silent.

"AVERRYYY!" I cried.

She cant be gone…she cant be!

I looked over to see Orochimaru

"you must never tell lies…" he whispered, barley audible. Then, they were gone.

**A-avery died! OH NO! well, you will have to see what happens in the next chapter, of My life with the akatsuki! THANK YOU :D**


	48. SPECIAL ANOUNCEMENT!

**YESH, THIS IS A SPECIAL ANOUNCE MENT!**

**Ok if you guys remember me explaining this, i started this story when i was 12, and i have of course, improved a lot in writing, and going to be re-writing all the chapters to my licking... I am also going to be making the characters less perfect... Of course, i notice after re-reading it out of boredom, i looked at it like "wow... i wrote this shit?" so ya...**

**AND ALSO! If you wanna chat with me, and u dun, go ahead,, and send me a PM^^ Dun be shy!**

**So guys look for updates!**


	49. A unexpected Twist

**Some people have been sending me some very... VERY dark notes about me not updating...**

**Well, i am here now... you better enjoy it LOL (looks at papers to write)**

**Not even in highschool yet... FML**

"You..." I said, as I looked at my best friend lying on the ground. Her once bright face, trying to get me to do everything that seemed fun to her, was now a cold, straight face which slowly grew paler each minute.

"Why would you do this..." Tears started swelling, as I stood up on shake-ish legs. Orochimaru stared at me with impatience, before he smirked with a rather wicked glee.

"Well, my little Erin... You could say I am a monster... but, in all actuality, she has only been poisened..." He held up a small bottle, twisting it with his fingures. "I have this antidote here... but the thing is, do I want to give it to you? Do I want to watch your poor Avery die by my feet, well you beg me to save her."

"You are a cowered." I spat at him, drying my eyes, feeling them ich from the tears. "What do you want me to do?"

"Easy..." He said, smiling as a door behind him opened, and in walked Sasuke Uchiha. "Bear an Uchiha Child..."

Instantally, Sasuke had me in a grip that almost shattered my wrists. I cried and kicked, but to my failer, nothing seemed to work. "STOP THIS! S-STOP THIS MADNESS!"

Orochimaru smiled, as he put the antidote into his pocket, and started walking away.

I beared one last look at Avery, as I felt Sasuke start leaving a trail of kisses along my neck line, before I burst out, and died a little inside.

"HELP ME!"

-(Dramatic scene here LOL)-

"Damn it..." Said Deidara, kicking his own clay bird as he flew high in the sky, watching the scene's below. "I can't find them anywhere..."

"We need to try harder." Said Itachi, as he watched from below. A radio was attached to his neck, to keep intouch with the blonde. "I don't think you would want to have your Fiancé gone, possibley raped and/or murdered."

"Same with you." He said with a growl. He quickly horked up some syliva and spat it towards the ground, and started searching again. "I am going to murder who ever took MY Avery..."

"Heh, your not alone..." The uchiha mumbled, before catching something with the corner of his eye. "Deidara, your 3 O'clock."

"Gottcha." He said, turning his bird, to search the area. He caught a glance of a small opening to what seemed a base. "Bingo. I'm heading down, and you head in there."

"Copy that..." Itachi said, staring at two guards standing there, having what seemed, a conversation about family. "Now... why are you in the fire country..."

-(Back to the madness!)-

Sasuke moaned as he did one last thrust, causing me to scream loudly, as he fell ontop of me, pulling himself off of me.

"Damn..." Sasuke said, as he pulled on his clothing, and started playing with his katana. "You sure like to scream, don't you?"

I cried silently, as he put his weapon away, smirking non the less. My whole body jerked when he touched my thigh, and I quickly moved away. "Stay still girl..."

He didn't even know my name.

I couldn't even help but cry harder when I stoped moving, and instead, I curled up into a ball.

"You know, if you had just gone with it, you wouldn't have gotten that hurt..." He said with sarcasm and brattyness in his voice. I glared at him through the tears, and kicked him in the shin, pulling what was left of my clothes, towards my sore body.

"Stupid bitch..." He then walked away, kicking me in the stomach, leaving his mark on me to prove he was stronger. I couldn't help but stare at Avery, before I slowly started to lose my vision.

"Heh..." I said, pulling a tattered, once nice looking jacked over my shoulders, and shivered to myself. "Best friend poisened, I was just raped by my boyfriends brother... man whats next?"

And then the front of the base blew up.

"AAAAVVVVEEEEERRRRRRRYYYYYY!" A scream filled the air, as troops who were guarding my 'door', ran towards the sound, but to their dismay, they only well...

The got themselfs blown up.

The long haired blondy pratically flew into the room, the momment he saw Avery's body, laying face first into the ground. He started shaking her, with worry in his voice. "Avery... AVERY! Listen to me! Wake up! I said wake up..."

I was about to tell him "Hey, yeah, I have just been raped here... could I get any help?" Or, "Your Fiancé is kinda poisened, and I got raped trying to save her life... your welcome you know..." But then Itachi walked in, with a look of shock on his face, but then pure anger and sadness took over, as he rushed to me, and ingolfed me into his strong arms.

"Erianna..." He said, taking off his cloak, putting it over top of my body. I couldn't help but begin to cry at that momment, putting my scraped hands to wipe the tears... "Who..."

"I-it was.. w-was" I sniffled, before holding onto my stomach, feeling myself begin to get sick. "It w-w-was your brother... h-he..." I didn't get time, before I threw up behind him, not catching the look on his face.

"He... raped you?" Was all he said, before standing up, me in his arms, holding me almost like a child. "...He shall pay, once he even comes a mile close to you..."

I said nothing as Deidara picked up Orochimaru's jacket, along with Avery, and we walked out of the base.

And silence greeted us. Just as much as the sound of explosions behind us.

God, I sometimes wish that death would greet me then and there. But then again... wait nah... I wanna die...

**Decided to give the story a twist of some sort. Not my best -_- so i am sorry if it kinda sucked. I did it when i was at my friends cottage yesterday, so i had to be careful who was looking over my shoulders.**

**And she is kinda... well... to put it nicely... She likes creaping...**

**Oh well, i hoped you liked my new chapter...**

**AND WE FINALLY MADE IT PAST 300 REVIEWS!**

**To celebrate, i will cook up another chapter tonight, and hope for the best!**


	50. And you took my breath away

**I need to write.**

**I have forgotten about you fanfiction...**

**But I am back D:**

**So here I give you a new chapter :p I know that last one SUCKED, and I even say that, but here I will give you a whole twist to the story...**

**So I hope you like it... **

The dark and silent halls seemed to get to me.

Nobody had made a sound. My bruises had turned into yellowy brown spots that covered most of my body.

I rubbed my hands agents my arms, cold for many reasons more then one.

I looked to my side. There, my boyfriend lay, staring at the ceiling, thinking.

As much as I want to, I can't speak. I want to say I am sorry for the things that had happened, but as much as I knew it, the blame was heavy on my shoulders.

Slowly I could feel my eyes begin to water. I was useless. A pain. Someone who could be left for dead in the worst of situations.

Red eyes beside me twitched to glance at my shaking frame, before he hoisted himself up, grabbing a hold of my unstable body.

I couldn't hold it, as salty tears ran down my face, causing the area to puff a bright pink. My arms seemed to lay limp, as I sobbed into the person who seemed to let me – even though he seemed upset too.

Slowly he rocked me, as if I were a small child. The soft motions seemed to work it's wonders, as I felt some kind of love for the situation, bringing my arms to latch onto his shirt.

He moved his hands to my red tinted cheeks, thumbs moving the tears that fell flawlessly.

I looked into his eyes, and he looked into mine. He looked like he was holding so many thoughts.

Almost at the same time, he dropped his Sharingan, to reveal deep charcoal eyes that showed blindness, sadness...

With graceful movements, he pulled my head towards his lips, kissing the top of my forehead, before latching onto me, like as if I was a broken doll of a little girl.

"I'm so sorry..."

His words echoed in my head, as he stroked my hair, which seemed dull like the situation.

"No... no..." More tears fell, as I seemed to move on my own, grabbing onto his shirt more, clinging onto the man I had fallen in love with. "It's my fault! If I wasn't weak... If I wasn't such a nuisance..."

Almost with lightning movements, he pulled my face in front of his own, looking at me with pure seriousness.

"I would _Never... _Blame you for this. You are not a nuisance, you are not weak."

I couldn't help be feel surprised, as I felt the tears rolling down my face – hearing such words come out of this man's mouth.

"You are strong, beautiful, intelligent. You are the teenager I watched turn into a beautiful woman like yourself now, is amazing. I don't even deserve to hold you like this, to tell you these things. You should be hearing them everyday..."

Slowly, he pulled me beside him, putting my now brown hair behind my ears, picking up a strand of hair, twirling it with his fingers.

The tears seemed to increase as I just stared at him, moving to sit cross-legged in front of me.

"I want you to know, that I will _always _try to be there for you, for the worst, and the best moments of your life..." He grabbed my hands and caressed them. "Because you are my life..."

Moving a hand from my hands, he pulled something out of his pocket, placing it in front of me.

I had no words. Nothing.

My heart skipped a beat... No, it skipped three. I was breathless. Stunned. It almost didn't seem real. The ping of realisation was almost instant.

"As much as the situation has caused you so much pain, I feel like I only want to make your life the best thing you ever could have – me caring for you with the best of my abilities."

It was a black felt box. Simple, but it takes the right person to make the little black box to make the entire world to a person.

"This is why I ask you, with all the love, passion, caring in my heart... Erianna Lynn... May I please have the honour to ask you, if you will take my hand in marriage."

At that very moment, I almost felt my heart stop.

Instantly, my eyes were bulging, and I couldn't help myself from covering my mouth with my hands.

Flash backs seemed to hit me like a bullet from a gun. Almost 4 years ago, I was a simple teenager, with a troubled life, few friends, and a laptop. I would have never expected something to this extends to change my life like this.

I never expected the Akatsuki to arrive in my house. Never for them to take my sister hostage. To live with me. For me to cook for them. For me to fall in love, and to watch my friends fall in love as well.

The lists ran through my head, as I was brought back into reality by someone who called my name.

"Erin...?"

At that moment, I nodded my head, I felt my eyes water again, and I said the words I knew I have always wanted to say to this special someone.

"Of course I will you dumb ass."

And I burst into tears.

**The moment everyone has been ASKING me for. I made the chapter small, for you guys to possibly be happy I am updating it at all LOL.**

**Itachi has proposed to Erin. And now what lies ahead of them?**

**Here is a preview for the next chapter ;)**

**PREVIEW:**

_She moved the ring on her finger, glancing at it with glee. But to her dismay, she didn't notice the shadowy figure behind her – watching her movements carefully._

"_Soon, my little Erin..."_

**Please review, and check out the re-write going on now :D **

**THANKS GUYS :D**

* * *

_**-In celebration of my 50's chapter with you guys, and for being with me for more then two years :)**_

_**Thank you all so much...**_


End file.
